Shadow Walker
by LikeArrowsInTheHand
Summary: COMPLETE. Harry Potter AU, OC, OOC, Slash M/M. Thriving in the shadows is the power the Dark Lord knows not. (Inspired by the teachings of Kabbalah and The Muppet Movie. FYI: This story is confusing on purpose, hang on until the last chapter for explanations. READ: complaints will be deleted). WARNING: R-rated content removed after chap 12, full story on AO3. Total 18 chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Small Spaces

A/N for the entire story, will not be repeated: This story is total alternate-universe story compared to the HP books and movies. Loads of characters from my own imagination. Any resemblance to other works is purely coincidental. Recognizable characters have their own creator, the goddess named J.K Rowling, from whom I would never dream of stealing from, should I be smited. Or is it smoted? Shrug. Anywho, I'm just a muggle pauper with dreams of grandeur and a computer. Also, imaginary brownie points are given out at intervals, so watch out for those.

 **Chapter 1: Small Spaces**

Fear is a curious thing. It can drive the instinct to survive, or not. In a normal town, in a normal street, in a normal house, lives a not so normal group of people. Now, typically a group of people living under the same roof would be called a family. So specifically, in Number 4 Privet Drive, lived a family and barely surviving with them was a very special child.

Mr and Mrs Dursley were proud to say that they were normal, thank you very much. Mr Dursley is a large man with an equally large moustache. He works at a drill manufacturing firm called Grunnings. He likes to dote on his wife and son, has a weakness for donuts, and disapproves of anyone who isn't a square fitting neatly in their box. Mrs Dursley is a gossiping housewife who spends her time spoiling her husband and son, spying on the neighbors and redecorating the sitting room. Their son is named Dudley. He is spoiled rotten. If you had the misfortune of meeting him he would remind you of a pig in a blond wig. These three are the family. They behave the same, speak the same, and think the same. And what they thought was that the small un-normal child locked in the cupboard under the stairs was a freak. The child was as un-Dursleyish as humanly possible.

The family as a whole hated the child. Yes, hate may seem like a strong word, but hate they did. In turn the child was afraid of them. The child did not know why he was with them, why he was cold, why he was hungry, why he was hurt. If you saw the child you would think he was two, maybe three years old, despite actually being five. He looks too thin without the cherubic deposits of fat that usually adorn the face of a healthy child; with the fast erosion of rosy chubby cheeks many other things were lost as well.

No matter how normal, how happy, or how perfect the Dursleys seemed to outsiders their actions towards the small child is all that is needed to know their true nature. A nature of bigotry, anger, violence and cruelty. For the child hardly left the cupboard unless it was to do chores. He did not attend school and was only allowed in the back garden to weed because the fences were taller than the giraffe neck of Mrs Dursley could reach, thus keeping him out of sight of neighbors or passersby.

Dressed in nothing but a stained shirt three sizes too big, the child lays on a thread bare mat on the floor of the cupboard. Wrapped in a single sheet he is curled like an injured animal. He is dreaming. He dreams of green flashes of light, flying motorbikes, a kind smiling woman with red hair, and most of all he dreams of the safety of shadows. The shadows are his friends, but that is for another time.

"Get Up Boy, Now!" The shrill female voice greets him the same every day. He is awake almost immediately. Folding his sheet and rolling up his mattress quickly before squinting at the small light coming through the door, checking if the bolt of the lock had been moved. Seeing that it has, he carefully, noiselessly, steps out of the cupboard and makes his way to the toilet.

He relieves himself and washes his hands. He closes the lid on the toilet, climbs on top, reaches for the porcelain sink and pulls himself into it. He opens the vanity, removes one capsule from the paracetamol box and quickly swallows it. He then makes his way down to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast for the others.

He does not like to cook as he never got to eat any of it. Sometimes if he was careful he could squirrel away peelings and scraps, hiding them for later to eat when the others were out of the room. Usually this means the crust and crumbs from toast, produce peels, ruminants on lids and empty packets that could be licked off. Now that he is bigger and can grip cooking utensils better he makes less mistakes which means not only less food to eat from the rubbish bin but conversely he is now allowed bread, water and whatever Dudley refuses to eat, which is usually fruit and vegetables. He is cunning, he survives.

While he cooks the bacon, eggs, grilled tomatoes and fried bread, the woman sets the table. This makes her feel better about herself; as if the child did not do all the chores himself. When he hears the slamming of doors and thundering steps he rushes to plate the food and sets them on the table; immediately hiding behind the kitchen door just as it swings open.

As the three others made their way to the table to eat the boy sneaks out of the room and returns to his cupboard. He sits on the rolled up mattress and counts the lines on the wood that make up his ceiling. He stays in his cupboard unless given orders because the large beastly man and pig-like boy would not only call him a 'Disgusting Freak' but also beat him on sight. And while this would make him less cautious around the woman, it does not. She may not hit him but she encourages it and for that the child knew she was just as bad as them.

While counting in his cupboard the child forgets the outside world.

Mr and Mrs Dursley go about their morning and leave for the day. With a curt "Boy, clean up the breakfast" shouted through the door and he is left alone. Another typical day.

The child stops counting, tilts his head slightly to the right and listens. He listens to the car leaving the garage and hesitantly makes his way out of the cupboard to start his chores.

Several hours later while tending the back garden, he finds himself having an interesting conversation with a grass snake.

"I hope it's this way, I do smell water," hisses a green and brown snake.

"Who's there?" says the confused child.

"Speaker? Are you a speaker?"

"Oh? You can talk?" surprised as he finds the source of the voice to be a snake.

"Of course I can talk, but I can't believe you can," replies the snake incredulously.

"Everyone talks," says the boy in a tone that implies that it's a fact.

"Well your kind only talks to each other or their familiars, not to my kind."

"Oh okay. Can all snakes talk?"

"Of course, why wouldn't they? I am Natri, what is your name, hatchling?"

"Hatchling? I'm not a hatching. And I don't know my name. I don't have one."

"You are a hatchling; you are so small for your kind. A young one still. And of course you have a name. What do the others in your nest call you?"

"They call me Boy or Freak," says the boy shyly.

An angry hiss comes out of the snake startling the child. He freezes in fear.

"I'm sorry, don't hurt me," a small trembling voice calls out.

Abruptly the hissing stops. "Pardon me hatchling, I did not mean to frighten you. I merely do not agree with the others of your nest. The names of young ones should not be disregarded or given with such dishonor."

"Oh, ok then. You can call me something else if you would like. I've been trying to find myself a name but haven't found one I like. There are not that many books in the house so I haven't found one I like yet. But I only read them in secret when the others are away or sleeping so they don't catch me." This is all said in a rushed whisper. The child knew he could trust the snake instinctively.

Natri gives him an almost human nod. "I am not sure what books are but we can decide on a name together if we are to become friends."

The child was delighted. "You'll be my friend? Really? And books are bunches of paper with writing and pictures. I taught myself how to read a while ago because the others won't show me anything."

"You are a smart young one. That is good. You will be a good human for me to be friends with. How did you learn of the papers with markings?"

"Um, I watched the others. Aunt Petunia reads to Dudley before bed. I figured out how to use the shadows to watch and hear them. It took a lot of practice but I matched what she said to the words. I can read a lot now but they don't keep a lot of books in the house and Uncle Vernon takes the newspaper to work with him."

"Impressive. I don't know another that can use shadows. Will you show me what you mean?"

Just when he was going to answer a shiver runs down his back and a heavy hand yanks his hair pulling him backwards.

In a quiet and dangerous voice Mr Dursley asks, "What do you think you are doing Freak?" But he did not let him answer.

Natri watches helplessly as the man drags the child into the house. Following the procession into the corridor, hiding, she tries to figure out a way to help. But she is too small and so she watches helplessly.

The beastly man tosses the child into the cupboard and with his gargantuan legs and feet kick and stomp him all the while muttering obscenities. Tiring quickly as he is very fat and very unfit he waddles to the sitting room and collapses onto a large floral armchair.

The child does not move and does not seem to breathe. Natri slithers to the cupboard whose door was left slightly ajar by the man. She goes to the child, distraught, thinking he was dead but is able to hear the slightest whirring of air in his lungs. Natri is not the bravest grass snake but she knew that this hatchling needed help. She may be a common snake but she knew of others, others that could do special things. Perhaps they could help this child if she could get to them.

Suddenly she hears the heavy steps and breathing of the beast-man and hides herself inside the child's shirt.

The man looks over the body of the child and panics. Wild wide eyes roam over the blood and bruises covering the odd angles of bony limbs. He thinks. Then he grabs the ratty sheet that is folded in the cupboard and wraps the child it in. He stalks to the garage and carelessly drops him into the boot. Breathing laboriously he looks around trying to think. Finally, he goes back into the house, grabs his briefcase, closes the cupboard door, gets into his car and drives back to work.

Mr Dursley's secretary is surprised to see him. He left over an hour ago to surprise his wife for their anniversary so she was not expecting him.

"Good Afternoon Mr Dursley, I wasn't expecting you back until Monday. Is everything alright?"

"Good Afternoon Miss Breeze, I simply forgot some important documents in my office. I'll just pop in for a couple of minutes and be on my way."

"Of course sir."

Mr Dursley, as red faced as ever, goes into his office and closes the door. He sits at his desk and tries to stop his shaking hands. Resolved, he picks up his telephone and calls his house. "Petunia, my sweet, I will be home quite late this evening. A very important client has made an unexpected visit and I have been honored with the task to escort him on a tour of the factory in Reading. This is a great opportunity for me. Don't wait up." He leaves the message and is surprised how casual he was able to come across. Satisfied with the lie, he takes several deep breaths and goes out to his secretary.

"Miss Breeze, why don't you take the rest of the day off, you deserve it."

"Oh Mr Dursley, are you sure? What if you get calls from Mr Grunning?"

"Very responsible of you Miss Breeze but there is no need."

After several platitudes Miss Breeze and Mr Dursley make their way to the car park. She turns right towards her vehicle waving goodbye, sending wishes for a nice weekend. Mr Dursley waves back and sits in his car and waits for her to leave. Then he plans.

Later, in the cover of darkness, Mr Dursley makes his way back from the banks of the River Mole. Thinking and hoping to forget this day, forget what is making its way down stream. He hastened his steps, gets in his car and drives as fast as he can out of Hersham without drawing suspicion. When he arrives at Number 4 his wife is in the sitting room sipping from a glass of wine.

"Vernon?"

"Yes Petunia?"

"The Boy is gone," she says as she glances to the door of the cupboard that can barely be seen from where she sits.

"Good riddance," he replies.

The day is never mentioned again. Soon enough they seem to forget all about it. Forget about the boy. But the past always has a way of catching up.

-END OF CHAPTER-


	2. Chapter 2: Charon

**Chapter 2: The Gates**

It took every ounce of training for Doreen to stay calm. Every fiber of her being was tense, telling her to panic. She steeled herself. From her stiff pink plastic handbag she removed a small golden compact. She opened it and said the emergency code "Lebbay". Waiting for the call to connect felt like a lifetime.

"Tazarhab," spoke a calm deep voice from within the mirror.

"The sensors flared about half an hour ago. I am following it; he is in a car going down the A3," Doreen rushed out.

"I'll send Euryale."

"Thank you."

The call cut off. She placed the mirror in her bag and turned to the right towards the driver.

"Can you keep following them? I know she won't need our help but…I don't know, we can't just leave him."

"Of course, Mrs Figg. I'll also stick around to give you a lift back," replied the chalky pale driver.

"Thank you Qen, I don't know what I would have done without you."

"That is what the network is for. Plus you could always donate a pint or two to the bank," he said smiling widely, his sharp fans showing.

"Men! No matter the species, always thinking with their stomachs," laughed Doreen.

"I got you to lighten up a bit, that is what counts."

-HPHPHPHPHPHPH-

It was a beautiful quiet Friday evening. Euryale was enjoying a walk through the town centre looking at nothing in particular. Nodding respectfully to those she knew and even letting a smile or two grace her stoic features.

Friday nights are always quiet and sacred. It is a time to let go of the hassles of the week relaxing, recharging for the week to come. She watched families strolling through the promenade without a care in the world. It made her happy to see them so free.

She was halfway through circling the Lake of Shining Waters when a slight tingling on her left wrist caught her attention. It was her Moon Watch. Wondering what emergency would have someone calling her on a Friday night she answered quickly. Seeing the face in the glass, she smirked. With a laughing tone she greets her caller.

"Chrysaor, have you forgotten that it is after sundown again?"

"Master Garjan, you are needed urgently."

Curious of the formal tone, Euryale simply nods and apparates on the spot. Less than a second later she is standing in her office. Reaching out her magic she can sense Chrysaor in the receiving room.

"Enter."

Chrysaor walks into the office feeling the wards accept him. He bows to her with his right fist over his heart. "Master Garjan, the Rishonim request your assistance." He straightens and holds out a folded piece of paper.

She nods and takes the paper. She unfolds it and the blank space ripples, revealing a cherry blossom tree in bloom, the seal of the Sanhedrin. She lets her magic reach from her fingers and flow into the paper. The tree pulses, the trunk and blossoms dissolve, and the branches rearranged themselves into a message:

Imiffa.

Asylum.

Ganen: Muggle

Vanredan: Arabella Doreen Figg (Squib), Qen Blue (Muggle Vampire)

Interesting she thought. 'Doreen? She had not seen her in years. Then again, she was busy with the institute and rarely visited the other dimension. She knew that she was going in place of Gerry due to his place in the Sanhedrin. As their leader he could not leave their plane without heavy security measures much to his annoyance. This child must be very important if he wanted her to retrieve him personally. She was curious but not enough to delay the task. Getting called on a collective rest day gave urgency to the mission.'

Euryale waves her right hand over her face and in an instant her clothes changed. Gone was the bright yellow dress and sandals. Instead a black long sleeved shirt was tucked into a pair of tight maroon leather trousers and her favorite black combat boots covered her feet.

She walks over to the bookcase behind her desk. She presses her left thumb against the spine of "Through the Looking Glass". The entire bookcase seemed to be sucked into the wall revealing a crisp white room. Rows of guns, swords, and knives lined one side of the room. Glowing orbs of multiple colors and sizes lines the other side.

She gave the room a quick glance; grabbing a heavy six inch hunting knife from one section, a revitalizing potion and a statis potion from their glowing cocoons. Deciding that nothing else would be needed for what she was hoping to be a quick excursion.

Double checking the unbreakable charm on the potion bottles and the blade on the knife, she added them to her belt. Crossing the threshold she pressed her left palm to the nearest wall, closing the white room behind her. Seeing that Chrysaor had not moved she turned towards him.

"Please have Paser ready a room in the infirmary. I will return as soon as I can." Chrysaor bow his head and left the office.

Noting the time she realized that less than ten minutes had passed since he had called her. Too much time when a life was on the line. She really hated cases involving children and tried to focus on rescuing the child and not the muggle she wished she had orders to eliminate. Oh how she wished, but her orders were clear.

Euryale apparated to the Barranna where she summoned a portal to take her to Doreen and Qen.

-HPHPHPHPHP-

Turning into Norbury Park Doreen and Qen were startled out of their silent vigilance by the sudden greeting coming from the back seat.

"Salaam," whispered Euryale.

"Oh Merlin!" exclaimed Doreen from the front passenger seat.

"I hate when you guys do that, give me a heart attack why don't you," growled Qen.

Laughing, Euryale apologized. "Sorry folks, it's quicker to just pop in than set up a rendezvous point. Knowing Doreen I knew she would be nearby. Is that the muggle up ahead?" Her toned turned deadly quickly.

"Yes, he seems to be slowing down." replied Qen.

"Doreen, stay in the car. Qen, keep an eye out. I'll cast a Notice-Me-Not on you two and the car."

They followed the gray Vauxhall Corsa far into the park until it finally stopped. They watched a grotesquely large man make his way to the boot of the car and retrieve a bunch of rags. He walked towards the river hurriedly glancing from side to side.

"Subtle that one. Waste of a human. Not even worthy as a meal," grumbled Qen.

"Simmer down Drac, orders are only to retrieve the child. The muggle lives, for now," replied Euryale.

Doreen could not help the strangled cry that left her lips as her eyes followed the bundle. She knew what it was, who it was. She was shaking with fear and anger. "Go for Merlin's sake, he's going to kill him," she cried out as she turned to the back seat. But Euryale was already out of the car and running towards the other vehicle. She moved like the wind all the while blending into the background. Doreen nor Qen could see her but since she did not mask her scent, Qen knew where she was.

Euryale suddenly stood to the side of the fat man's car thinking. No, she could not kill him but maybe… quickly she removed the hunting knife from her belt and made what looked like wild slashes into the air. When she was done the air around her stilled and then pulsed towards the car. She then silently made her way towards the river bank and murmured "Miri" under her breath with her arms out, palms facing the fat man. Stumbling a step and then stilling instantly. She walked over to him while projecting the image into his mind. He believed that he still had the bundle but that no time had passed. She took the child from his arms and stepped away.

Cradling the child in the right arm and using her left to make circular motions while whispering "Wanpatan," all the while concentrating her magic and intent on the vile man. It was a handy illusion spell that her ancestors had created. It made you see whatever the caster wished and you believed it to be true. The illusion encompasses all your senses. She made him believe that the bundle was still in his hands, that he was still alone on his diabolic errand. He continued as he had planned. Throwing the make believe child into the river and watching it go down a ways before turning around to leave.

Euryale did not wait for him. She knew her spell would work. She turned her attention to the more important task. Running with the child towards the vanderan.

"Doreen, give him these while I remove our presence from this area," Euryale instructed as she handed her the two potions. She then went back to the river bank and stepped into the flowing waters. She removed the hunting knife once again and stabbed the river bank with it. While still holding the handle she whispered, "Yalbob." A stream of water shot out of the knife handle like a geyser and from it grew a dewy mist that encompassed the entire area as far as the eye could see. The mist dissipated quickly leaving everything behind as dry as before.

Euryale made her way back to the car. Doreen was in the back seat cradling the head of the smallest child she had ever seen. "Any problems with the potions?" she asked.

"No," replied Doreen in quiet sad voice. Never taking her eyes away from the child's face.

"We need to go. He needs a healer."

"Of course," replied Doreen, but she did not move. She couldn't. The shock was almost too much for her.

"Mrs Figg, he'll be okay but she needs to take him. Come on, let's get you home," spoke Qen as he carefully, and more gently than anyone could imagine a vampire could be near blood, carried the child out of the car and into Euryale's waiting arms.

"This is the not the last time you will see him," said Euryale. "If I know your nephew, he'll have you over as soon as he's recovered." She gave them a rare warm smile and disappeared into the night air.

* * *

Foreign words:

-Lebbay – "Heart" in the Tirgrinya Language.

-Tazarhab – "Speak" in the Tirgrinya Language.

-Rishonim – "Elder" in Hebrew.

-Imiffa – "Small child" in the Ryukyuan Language.

-Ganen – "Devil" in the Ge'ez language but I am using it to mean opponent or enemy.

-Vanredan – an associate but one that is only part time in Croatian. Don't you love how specific that is.

-Sanhedrin – "Council" in Hebrew.

-Barranna – gatekeeper in the Amharic language.

-Salaam – common greeting in Arabic speaking countries

-Miri – "Look" in the Ryukyuan Language and "Wanpatan" means having a one track mind in Japanese. I am using them together as a spell. The Miri part freezes you in a foggy state and the Wanpatan seals the illusion.

-Yalbob – It literally means "He doesn't exist" in the Tirgrinya Language. But I am using it as a magical signature eraser.

-END OF CHAPTER-


	3. Chapter 3: Still Waters

**Chapter 3: Still Waters**

White blinding light greets him. He promptly squeezes his eyes shut and freezes. 'Where is he? It is warm, he doesn't hurt, he wasn't even hungry'. Suspicion. That is the main emotion.

"I see that you're finally awake, lad. I am glad," spoke a kind, warm, male voice.

'Lad? Why did he call him that? Was that his name? Perhaps he was confusing him with someone else. That must be it. It explains why he wasn't hurt. Yet.'

"Come on darling, open your eyes. You are safe here," spoke another voice. A woman this time.

He reached out his senses instinctively. There were three others in the room. Everyone breathing calmingly. All in the same direction, towards his feet. Taking a deep breath while shifting his head to face the direction of the voices, he opens his eyes slowly. Blurry outlines of people. They are gathered at the end of the bed that he was laying on. They were smiling and not moving. He shifts to sit up but flinches back when a hand reaches out towards him. The hand stops moving and then after a second it is pulled back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," said the owner of the hand.

'Sorry? Help? That was new'. He looks up and sees that they were all still smiling. "Um...that's okay," he replies in a whisper.

"We know you must have many questions and we will do our best to answer them. But first, how about a bath and some dinner?" spoke the first man. "We also wanted to give this back to you," he continues. He walks a couple of steps to a table, picks something up very carefully with both hands and walks back towards the end of the bed. "We tried freeing it, but he keeps coming back so we finally got the hint." He chuckled a bit as he said this.

Confused about what the man was talking about he watches as the man places a snake on top of the covers. Wide eyed and startled he says in a quiet teary voice "Natri!" and in a flash, he has her on his lap, petting her smooth scales.

"Hatchling, I am relieved that you are finally awake. The humans kept taking me away but I came back to watch over you," hisses the snake.

"You stayed? For me? Thank you. But why? I don't want to be a bother."

"You need watching over. I will do better than your previous nest. Those here will help as well," replies Natri while nodding her head towards the others in the room.

The three adults were stunned and awed. The child was a Parselmouth.

"You can understand him? Would..." spoke the first man but his words were cut off as the child started to tremble.

"Don't hurt her. It's not her fault. Please don't hurt her," he cried out in terror.

Natri did her best to comfort him. Curling around his arm and running her tail over and over in a soothing manner. "You are safe here. They healed you. They will not hurt you or me," she told him repeatedly.

His eyes dart back and forth between Natri and the strangers. His heartbeat erratic. He was scared. 'What if they hurt him. The last time was the worst.'

"I'm sorry lad. I didn't mean to scare you. Of course, we won't hurt her, or you. I wanted to ask if you could apologize to your friend on our behalf. For trying to make her leave?" the man smiles.

"Hmm, they were rude but they were worried about you. No apology needed," replies Natri haughtily.

"Um...okay. This is Natri and she said she understands so no apology is needed," he translates.

Natri hissed that the child should go ahead and take a bath. She would go with him if it made him feel better not to be alone. The child relays the message. He is finally calming down now. Feeling better that they had not touched him or made a move towards the snake.

The women drew him a bath. She left a large fluffy towel, robe, slippers and pajamas on a table inside the room. He was in awe. 'Clothes. So many clothes'. He notices that he has on a weird looking dress that ties at the side. He didn't mind. It was cleaner than what he wore before. The woman gave him a warm smile and leaves the bathroom. He then places Natri on top of the toilet seat and locks the door just in case. He then carefully removes the garment, folds it and places it to the side.

There is a step next to the tub and he carefully climbs it and slips into the glorious embrace of the warm water. A bath. He wanted so much to stay there, just floating, but he doesn't want to upset anyone. He quickly washes his entire body, dries and gets dressed. Natri graciously agrees to be carried in his robe pocket. Stepping out of the bathroom he finds the three adults a short distance away.

"Excuse me, where can I hang the dress?" he asks while holding out the garment.

"Dress? Oh, the hospital gown? I can take it," says the woman. She is surprised that the article is wet. "Did you fall in dear?"

"No ma'am. I washed it but wasn't sure if I was allowed to hang it to dry in the bathroom."

"I see. Well, that was very considerate of you. I'll take care of it." She makes sure to move slowly and school her features into a smile as she takes the hospital gown. She takes it into the bathroom and leaves it in the sink noting that the bathroom tub is drained and clean. She walks back out.

"We haven't introduced ourselves. Why don't we have a chat while we eat dinner?" she tells him.

"Right, dinner," the child says to himself out loud and looks around. "Can you show me to the kitchen? And let me know what you would like me to make?"

"Oh, no dear. You're not making us dinner. Someone else has already made it. We want you to have it with us."

"Oh, that's different. Okay then, if you don't' mind."

The woman ushers the child and the two men over to a table on the other side of the room. The table is set and there are several covered dishes. The woman shows him to a chair with another seat on top that confuses him but he doesn't ask.

"This is booster seat so you can reach the table top. Can I help you up?"

The child looks at the seat and then at the woman. The men are already sitting so they aren't hovering which makes him feel better. He feels a nudge from Natri and nods his head. The woman carefully picks him up and places him on the seat, pushing it towards the table.

"We weren't sure what you would like but I think soup is just what the doctor ordered," she says as she uncovers a tureen. The delicious smell of soup fills the air and make his stomach cramp. She ladles some into a bowl and places it in front of him. "Be careful, it's hot." He is so in shock that there is actual hot food in front of him that he just nods.

Several minutes passed as the others serve themselves and begin to eat. At some point, someone gives him a glass of milk which he tries for the first time.

"I think we should start with introductions now that we are all a bit settled," says the first man. "My name is Gerry, this is Paser and Euryale," he says pointing to the other man and then to the woman. "You said the snake's name is Natri? Can you tell us your name?"

"Idonthaveone," mumbles the child while staring at his hands.

"I'm sorry dear, what was that?" asks Euryale. She watches the child take a deep breath seeming to calm himself and some hissing from his pocket.

"I don't have a name. I was talking to Natri about that before...before..." the sentence hangs heavy in the air.

"Don't worry yourself sick lad. If you want, we can help you find a name to call yourself," says Gerry kindly.

"Lad. You said that before. I thought maybe it was my name but I see now that it is not. Oh, and Natri says I should mind my manners and say thank you." He says this and looks up to look at them. He can sense a goodness in them and is surprised that it is directed at him. 'They care? They helped. That is very new.' Somewhere deep within, a bravery, like he had never felt before, unleashes his thoughts into words. "I've never had a bath before, it was so lovely. And the clothes are so soft and clean. Oh, and the soup, it's vegetable, right? I've made soup before, but never had it. It is very nice. And the milk is sweet, which surprised me. I think I like it." He seemed to catch himself rambling and closed his mouth.

The adults were shocked into silence. Paser, being a medic recovered quicker. "We are glad you are enjoying everything. Well, I might just call you Moshe since Euryale found you in the water," Paser said laughing.

"Really? You found me? I am ever so grateful. I don't have money, but I can cook, clean, garden and I started to sew a bit. I can do chores to pay you back for everything." Offered the child innocently to Euryale.

"It was no trouble. And you don't need to pay me back. I'm glad to help. We actually wanted to talk to you about staying here, but not to do chores. Children here do not work."

"Stay? And not work? And where is here exactly?" he asked the last question while looking around.

"Right now, we are in a hospital. Paser is a healer, a doctor if you will. He has been taking care of you for the past couple of days. But you wouldn't live in the hospital. I was thinking that you would come home with me. You would live with me and my family. My wife, Magdalena, is away working but is excited to meet you," said Gerry.

"How long would I stay with you? And can Natri come? She doesn't want to go anywhere without me."

"You can stay for as long as you like and of course Natri can come too. She is your friend and is very welcome," said Gerry.

"I must say, you look younger than you sound," said Euryale.

"I'm not sure about my age. I know I am small compared to my cousin Dudley and he sounds like a baby most of the time so perhaps I am older than him?"

"I would say you look like a toddler but sound at least like a teenager. Simply amazing," says a laughing Gerry.

"Um thanks, I think. I do like to read so I suppose I sound like what I read," he guessed.

"Fascinating. Since you seem very mature there are some things I want to tell you," continued Gerry and the child nodded. "We are wizards, well Euryale is a witch since she is female, but it's the same idea. We can do magic. There is an entire hidden world of magic, the Wizarding World. Wizards and those without magic, called muggles, do not get along for reasons we can discuss later. Muggles are not told about wizards because of the conflict. Then there is another world hidden even from the wizards. A special island called Pardes where all sorts of people and creatures live in peace; those with magic and those without. A peaceful community. We are in Pardes."

"Magic is real? Is that what I can do?" asks the child excitedly. He was so enraptured in the tale that he forgot to fear the reaction of having asked questions.

"Yes, magic is real and you are a wizard. I don't know what you can do, besides speak to snakes, but I would love for you to tell us."

"I won't get in trouble?" he hedged and they shook their heads. "I can do all sorts of things. Move things without touching them, grow my hair quickly, change my eye color, heal small cuts and bruises but my favorite is going into the shadows. They help me get food and things to read when I am locked in my cupboard."

Euryale gasped, "You're a Shadow Mage like me?"

"You can do it too! I'm not alone!"

"You are not alone, darling. I even know a couple of other people who have the gift. There are classes that can help you sharpen your skills."

"School? But I'm not allowed to go to school."

"All children in Pardes must attend school until they are 16. After that age they can continue studying or get a job if they choose to," informed Gerry. "I'm sure you will like school since you like to read. Plus, there will be other children to play with."

"This is just getting better and better. But when do I have to go back to my Aunt's house?" he asked sadly.

"You don't. You never have to see any of them ever again. They were very cruel to you and I am sorry we didn't find you sooner," replied Gerry in a sorrowful tone.

"Find me? You were looking for me?"

"You caught that, did you? You are remarkable young man. The short answer will have to do for now since it is getting late. I've had a lot of people looking for you. I don't leave the island much and do not like meddling in the wizard-muggle mess going on in the other world but I wanted to help you. You are very special and did not deserve to be left the way you were. Now that you are here I would like to offer you a home, a real one."

The child opened his mouth to ask just how he was special since he didn't believe it and instead a yawn escaped.

"Oh dear, you're tiring. Let's get you home," said Gerry.

They said their goodbyes and in a blink of an eye the hospital room was gone. They now stood in front of the biggest house he could ever imagine. "You live in a castle?" he remarked and Gerry chuckled.

"No, we live in a castle. Come, I'll show you to your room. You can meet the family and staff tomorrow."

-END OF CHAPTER-


	4. Chapter 4: Family

**Chapter 4: Family**

"He seems to be settling in, Your Highness," spoke a stern voice.

Gerry looked away from watching his children play. "He is." He responded while giving a quick glance at the newcomer. "And hello to you too Uncle."

"You haven't presented him to the council," the man replied gruffly.

"Is that a directive, zaqen?" Gerry asked but no reply came. His uncle stood rigid, watching the children carefully. Gerry sighed. "We will take him at the New Moon. It's only a couple more days."

His uncle nodded. "And the adoption?"

"He will decide on his own."

"He is but a child. The decision must be made for him," his uncle argued.

"He is only a child in stature. His mind is far from it. He can make his own decisions."

"Ridiculous."

"I'm sure you've received copies of his file. He has been here for only a year and is out performing students twice his age."

"Yes, you claim he is a prodigy."

"I claim that he is intelligent."

"I can read between the lines. You practically worship him," he sneered.

"I do not worship any man, Uncle. And I find it insulting that you would make that accusation. You may not believe the tenets of the Path but I do."

"Simmer down. I merely wanted to see what the fuss was all about."

"Because seeing is believing?" he asked with contempt.

"To me, yes."

"You know, you are welcome to come to any Sabbath meal. Our door is always open. You could have met him already."

"I rather see him tested."

"That is also his choice."

"Not if you adopt him."

"Even then. I already have an heir."

"All Princes must be trained. What are you to do if Jacob cannot ascend?"

"I have a daughter as well."

"Unacceptable, she.."

"She is a Princess," he said cutting off his Uncle's remark. "Blood of my blood. She shall rule if her brother cannot. Had she been my first born it would be so, regardless of your antiquated views on females."

"It is not antiquated. It is a fact that men and women are different."

"Yes, that may be true in some cases, but that has no bearing on whether or not Sarah can rule. She knows her duty and accepts it with love and honor. I would be proud no matter which of my children were to take my place."

"I didn't come here to argue with you."

"Really? Then why are you here?"

"Purely coincidental."

"I'm sure, Uncle, I'm sure".

—-HPHPHPHP—-

"You wanted to see me, sir."

"Yes, come in."

The child walked into the large study and stood at attention in front of the antique oak desk. Behind the desk sat Jeremy "Gerry" Khay, Cohen of the Sanhedrin, Leader of the Rishonim, King of Pardes.

"You may have a seat."

"Thank you sir," responded the child as he sat.

"I wanted to see how you were feeling before the council meeting tonight."

"Nervous, to tell you the truth. I don't want to disappoint you or Maggie. Or the rest of the family."

"You have nothing to worry about. We are all very proud of you. Your coming into our lives has been a blessing. Never doubt that."

"Thank you, sir."

"You've read Sefer ha-Meshiv and have begun the Zohar. I did not begin to study those texts until I was thirteen. You are miles ahead."

"It's all very fascinating! Master Nito says that we will start on Sephirot Runes if the council approves!"

"That is correct. Anyone can read the books, those outside the faith and even non-magicals, but the text itself holds secrets that can only be unleashed by following the Path and the guidelines set by the council. I want you to know that I have complete confidence in your success this evening."

"That means the world to me. Thank you, sir."

-HPHPHPHPHP-

The excited chatter that had filled the chambers was finally dying down. Many were impressed with the feats of magic performed by one so young. The Cohen raised his hand to silence the room. Immediately everyone complied.

"Young one, what is the purpose of the Path?"

"The purpose is simple, Your Highness. To help those that are willing to become connected with their souls; to aid in them finding their spirit."

"And you believe you are worthy of such a task?"

"Everyone is, Your Highness. The Path is not for those who believe they are worthy. It is not about the welfare of the righteous, the noble, the moral, good hearted people of the world. While there are those who are truly righteous, who have transformed their own inner darkness to light, there are far more of us that have not."

"Then who is it for, if not for those who are worthy?"

"The Path is for the average being, Your Highness. The goal is to improve the consciousness of the average person. I know I am not righteous. I am like most, in the middle. I have Light and Dark within me. Instead of feeling anguish regarding that fact, it comforts me."

"Why would it comfort you to know that you are not righteous?"

"It comforts me, Your Highness, because I have no interest in extinguishing the darkness that resides in me. It is not my task to change darkness into light, bitter into sweet."

The Cohen nodded. The young man waited as a privacy shield was cast around the council members. The deliberation took less than five minutes.

"Harry James Potter, son of Lily Evans and James Potter. You have been deemed worthy by the Sanhedrin," spoke Gerry with evident pride in his voice. "You have been granted the honor to study the Path. What say you?"

"Your Highness, and esteemed council members, I am indeed honored by this opportunity. I accept. I will study and train to the best of my abilities. Thank you." He bowed to the men and women on the raised platform.

"Very well. Further trials will be scheduled to monitor your progress and determine your placement in the ranks. Dismissed."

-HPHPHPHPHP-

Jeremy and Magdalena were sitting on the veranda enjoying a glass of wine. It was a couple of hours after dinner and the house was finally calming down for the day. They heard the glass door behind them opened and a voice calls out.

"Could I speak with you both?" asked Harry shyly.

"Of course, dear. Have a seat," smiled Magdalena.

"What did you want to speak to us about?" asked Gerry.

"I made a decision," he said pausing to take a deep breath before continuing, "I want to be your son, officially that is."

"Oh sweetie!" was all Magdalena said as she pulled him into a hug. Gerry wrapped his arms around them both.

"Are you sure?" asked Gerry as he let them go after a couple of minutes but still holding onto their hands.

"Yes. I know that I can be adopted and keep my name. But I want to be a part of you both, and Sarah and Jacob and everyone else."

"Have you thought about your parents? What about all those on the other side?"

"I will always honor my parents. I will always be their son. As for the Wizarding World, it cannot survive if it places all its hopes and burdens on Harry Potter. Harry Potter died three years ago in Surrey," His voice full of conviction.

"You've chosen a name then?" asked Gerry after several moments of silence.

"Yes, sir. Isaac Evan. In hopes that I will never forget the sacrifices they made for me."

"Isaac Evan Khay. May our ancestors keep you and bless you," said Gerry as he held his hand over the child's head. The blessing washed over his entire body. It was a cocoon of warmth, love and acceptance.

"Thank you. Father."

-HPHPHPHPHP-

Magdalena was sorting supplies in the training room when she felt the wards shift. She rose from the hard-wooden floor and made her way to the kitchen where she knew the kids would be.

"How was school?" she asked as she gave them all a kiss on the forehead. A round of "Good" was mumbled as they looked for snacks in the cupboards and fridge.

"Master Akingbade gave us permission slips for the summer trip!" called out Isaac.

"Where is this years' survival training?" asked Magdalena.

"America!" replied Sarah.

"Well, not all of it," countered Jacob.

"Ah with Ilvermorny I presume."

"Yes, can you please sign it? Dad takes forever," said Isaac. He was bouncing up and down with glee.

"He just likes you closer to home so he delays anything that would send you away. But I will sign it so you aren't grumbling and arguing about it for weeks."

"Woohoo! Ima, you are the best, thank you."

—-HPHPHPHP—-

Isaac was sitting on a log in the middle of an American national trust. He was waiting. And getting bored of waiting.

He was the first one to make it to the campsite and could not wait to see the look on his sister's face when she finally made it. She probably thought he would follow her crazy directions since it was his first survival training but he knew it was a prank to delay him. He had gotten very good at dodging her traps over the years and this one was just too easy. She was losing her touch.

Survival training meant that magic was prohibited. It was just the clothes on their backs and nothing else. But just because they couldn't use magic didn't mean he couldn't use muggle magic, as he liked to call their technology. Isaac had prepared by memorizing maps and topographic images. Muggles were very inventive with their satellites and he took advantage of his perfect memory to get the lay of the land. He was not the outdoor type but knowing what to do in the middle of nowhere was a skill he knew he needed in order to pass the next trial.

Waiting was boring. He had just decided to meditate and work on his shields to pass the time when his thoughts were interrupted.

"Are you lost?" asked a dreamy voice from behind him.

He whirled around, taking a slightly defensive position. He looked for the source of the voice. Several feet away, standing between very thick trees was a little girl with hair so blonde it looked white. She wore bright yellow dungarees, a neon pink tee, with no shoes. A flower crown looked to be weaved into her hair. He kept looking around but couldn't see anyone else.

"Are you lost?" he asked her. She was too small to be on her own.

"Oh, are you an echo?" she asked in the same dreamy voice.

"No," he replied puzzled by her question.

"Too bad. I would have loved to finally meet an echo."

"Uh…" he wasn't sure what to say to that.

"So, are you lost then?" she asked again.

"No. I'm waiting for my camping group to catch up. Are you out here alone? And where are your shoes?"

"Daddy is off following a hidebehind. And the forest nymphs are offended by shoes so I took them off."

"Right. Do you want me to help you look for your father?" he offered with a kind smile.

"That's okay. And I'm glad you're not lost."

There was a long stretch of silence. He stretched out his magic and found no other presence nearby. He didn't know what to make of the girl but she seemed nice enough according to his scan. She was magical, not that his scan revealed this, but she had to be to mention hidebehinds but also to see the camp site as there were anti-muggle wards up for several acres. He watched her as she watched everything else. Her blue eyes looked sad to him and that made him feel sad as well.

"Would you like to have a seat?" he finally asked.

She nodded and seemed to float towards him into the clearing. She sat across from him on another log and looked him in the eye. Her words startling him.

"Thank you, Harry Potter."

He gaped at her. "It's Isaac, actually. Isaac Khay. Why did you call me Harry Potter?"

"It's the name I see in your possession."

He sighed. "Please tell me you aren't a seer."

"Sure. I am not a seer."

"Really?!" he asked suspiciously.

"No. But you asked very politely that I tell you that."

"A seer," he grumbled, "I don't have much luck with seers."

"I know, but that has changed now."

"Yeah right. How do you know you're different?"

"Simple. I'm your beshert."

His eyes widened in shock. "What! How? You're just a kid! I'm a kid! We can't get married! I don't even know your name!" he exclaimed without taking a breath.

She giggled. "I'm Luna. And you are right, we are much too young to get married, I'm only nine."

"Nine! You can't find your soulmate at nine," he said still in shock.

"You can if you're a seer. My mother told me we can see them earlier than others can." She had whispered the last bit.

"Your mother? Is she out in the forest with your father?"

"No," she shook her head. "Mum's gone."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He felt like his stomach was twisting for upsetting her.

"You didn't know, how would you. We didn't see how sudden it would be either. Daddy has not been the same since."

"Is there anyone else I can contact for you? Aunts, uncles, grandparents, siblings? Nosy neighbor perhaps?" he was really worried about her being alone.

"People stay away from us, because we see and search for things they cannot see. We do have neighbors down the road from our house. But they have a lot of kids to mind for me to add to their lot. It's just me and Daddy. I manage."

"Some people are not able to handle different. It's not your fault if they stay away. And you are too young to manage on your own. You should enjoy being a kid."

"Thank you for the kind words. But being me makes acquiring friends nearly impossible."

"I can be your friend, if you want."

"Really?" she asked in surprise. The dreamy voice gone for the first time.

"You claim to be my soulmate, at the very least we should be friends before the hand-fasting," he joked.

"I suppose you are right."

-HPHPHPHPHP-

"I wish you could come to Pardes now. You can attend The Orchard and continue your training. Hogwarts is not good enough for you."

"You know I want to go to school where my mother went. We've talked about this. Stop whining."

"I'm not whining," he said in a voice that was proving her point. He pulled her into a hug. "I'll miss you too much."

"I will miss you too. We knew this was coming. It will be an adjustment to spend ten months away from you after being able to see you so often these last couple of years."

He was silent. Still hugging her. Not wanting to let go. With a sigh, he finally shifted slightly away from her. "I'll ask your father for permission to link our Mindscapes. This way we will still be together without the mess of cross dimensional travel."

"I thought you didn't want to ask the Council for a favor for that."

"That is correct. I decided that if I do not ask then they cannot deny the request. Which is doubtful. Or if they do grant it, which is extremely likely, then they cannot decide on a preposterous price as payment."

"Say that three times. Preposterous price as payment. Preposterous price as payment. Preposterous price as payment. Hey - I did it."

"Luna, focus."

"I am. How is this going to work if you don't get permission? Magical blocks placed by the Council are impossible to remove."

"Yes, well, hypothetically speaking, that is correct."

"Oh goodness. What did you break now?"

"I didn't break anything! It's just that, in theory, a soul bond can anchor any astral landscape. Souls don't have dimensional limitations. Thus, if two souls are bound on different sides then a connection can be made and even expanded using one of the partners as a conduit."

"Right, even if that made sense to me, we aren't bonded to each other. We're too young."

"That is also a technicality that can be worked around. All theoretically, of course."

"Of course. So, you have a theoretical solution to cross dimensional subconscious communication that bypasses a sanctioned bonding?" she asked shocked.

"Hypothetically speaking, yes."

"Stop saying hypothetical. Cut the crap Isaac. What did you do? Are you going to get in trouble? This is not something your father can get you out of. You are breaking fundamental rules and countless laws. Tell me! Now!"

"Well, I may have, accidentally mind, accelerated my spiritual growth." He rushed the sentence but she was still able to understand it.

"YOU WHAT?! How is that even possible?" she pulled further away from him with wide panicked eyes.

"Calm down. It's not a big deal. I just rather not tell the Council for the time being. They will make such a fuss."

"Calm down?! Not a big deal?! You are not even 12 for Merlin's sake. What does it mean? How much did you accelerate? How did it happen? When did it happen?"

"Hey, my birthday is only a couple of days away. I'm basically twelve."

"That is not the point. You've told me that most initiates start at thirteen and don't complete their first trial until they are at least 16. And even then, spiritual growth is a tiny dot on the horizon."

"That's the thing. I figured I could make it happen before the craziness of puberty sets in. It was a simple Gematria equation in the end. And due to my accelerated learning abilities, I skipped a lot, or more accurately advanced quicker than the others. Like I said, this new discovery was an accident. I just wanted to be able to reach you. Talk to you. See you. Your stupid new school has wards I am not allowed to mess with. That is a rule I am not willing to bend since it would draw a lot of unwanted attention. I don't need the British Magical government or the ICW after me."

"Explain. All of it. What the heck happened?"

"I know you've read all the books I could lend you about the Path. But what they leave out, and I'm only telling you this because at this point it doesn't matter, is that the essence of spiritual growth is the experience of 'bittul hyesh'. And I just happened to find a short-cut, for me anyway. I am convinced this is not going to happen with others."

"And what is bittle high-ish?"

"It's 'bittul hyesh' and it means to put your egoic self aside. To transcend the walls and boundaries of the ego."

"Oh that's better," she said sarcastically.

"The training helps with that. Anyway, once you do that the Sages say that you can experience a newer and infinitely grander astral landscape. So, by reaching this step I can connect with you while you're on the other side."

"And you, all of a sudden found a short-cut to transcend your ego. You're eleven..."

"Basically twelve," he interrupted.

She rolled her eyes. "You're 'basically 12' and not a sage yourself. How did you do that? And how did you go from spiritual landscape to a mindscape."

"I can't tell you with your mind unprotected. What I did, what I know, is because of this," and he pointed to his forehead. He pointed to the scar on his forehead hidden by his mop of black hair.

Her eyes widened even more at that. "Your scar," she whispered.

"That is correct. Just know that we can skip some steps. I just need to ask your father's permission to finish the connection to our mindscapes since you are underage."

"What about you? You are just as young."

"Yes, but I am a Prince of Pardes, and that comes with privileges and exceptions."

"Spoiled brat!" but she smiled and hugged him as she said it.

* * *

Foreign words all from Hebrew:

-Zaqen - elder

-Cohen - Priest

-Sanhedrin - council

-Rishonim – scholars or sages

-Pardes - paradise

-Sefer ha-Meshiv – also known as The Book of Responding Entity, kabbalah text

-Zohar – also known as The Book of Splendor, kabbalah text

-Ima - mom

-Beshert – soulmate

-Gematria - the spiritual interpretation of numbers, is one technique for understanding sacred texts

Author Rambles beyond the point of calling this an author's note: I went with Isaac as his new name because of Parshat Vayera in the Torah. The name in Hebrew, Yitzchak, means 'he will laugh" and he is named that because his birth brought happiness to his mother because she had been barren for many years. Then when he is older, his father, Abraham, is told by a messenger of Gd, that Gd wants him to sacrifice his son to him. Abraham doesn't tell his wife about it, just says they are going on a trip. It takes three days to reach the location. Can you imagine how awkward those three days must have been? "Hey pop, you look down, what's up?" but no answer back. Yeah, bonding time indeed (heavy sarcasm). Anyway, Abraham and Isaac get to the mountain and carry all the stuff to set up the sacrificial altar to the top. They built it and then Isaac is like "Pop, where's the sacrifice?" and his father says that Gd will provide one. Then when he is about to stab the kid in the heart, or however you do human sacrifices, I'm not sure, that's not my thing, the heavenly messenger stops him and a ram appears. Abraham kills that instead. I mean can you say drama! I then take some creative interpretation and think that an epic argument takes place right after. "You were going to kill me?! Why?! Because a voice in your head told you?! That's just mental! I'm gonna tell Ma." Definitely what Isaac says. And then the next part of the text says that Abraham goes down the mountain and heads home. It leaves out where Isaac went, but tells you that they did not return home together. Imagine if they did go back together. That ride back would mean three days of sleeping with an eye open in case your old man wants to rip your heart out. Tense, ladies and gentleman, tense! And you thought your family had issues. Oh! And when his mother hears what happened, she drops dead from shock. Yup. Abraham now has a dead wife and an estranged son. The story of Isaac doesn't end there but what a start, right. Anyway, I see a lot of connections with the HP series.

 _"Take, I beg of you, your only son whom you love, Isaac, and get yourself to the land of Moriah and offer him on one of the mountains."_ from Parshat Vayera.

-END OF CHAPTER-


	5. Chapter 5: Break

_"A prisoner cannot free himself" - Berachot 5b_

 **Chapter 5: Break**

"Come in," Isaac called out from his desk.

The door to his room opened and a tall muscled black man entered. He closed the door and stood waiting several feet away from Isaac. He stood at attention, waiting.

"Piye, you've done well. As I knew you would. That pleases me immensely. Your fee has been transferred to your account," said Isaac once he looked up from the papers on his desk.

"Thank you, your Highness."

"You have saved more than one person with your deeds today. Be proud of that knowledge."

"You are too kind, Sir."

Isaac gave a chuckle. "Let me know as soon as our guest is awake."

"Yes, sir." Piye gave a small bow and left.

Isaac waited for him to leave before turning his attention to the map that covered the southern wall of his bedroom. He waved his hand over it and what was the topographical map of Pardes changed to dozens of small screens. Each one showing the perspective of different people. On the fourth screen, he followed the path Piye took towards the stairwell. On screens five and six he sees Cameron and Sam in class. He notes that the other screens are filled with a flurry of activity so he decides to stick with Cameron. She was currently doodling a runic pattern on her notebook while Sam was actually taking notes.

Isaac concentrated and tapped Cameron's screen. The runes on Cameron's paper shimmered and unraveled to make out a message.

Bored?

In a lecture hall, several miles away, the message appeared. Cameron gave a barely noticeable start. Isaac was impressed that she didn't draw attention to herself but from her health monitor knew he had given her a fright. Cameron quickly glanced at Sam, who was none the wiser, then cast her eyes about the room before writing a response.

Give me a bloody heart attack why don't you. Where are you?

Isaac laughed at that.

Testing out the new surveillance system. You are the current test subject since you are ignoring the lecture and the others are busy.

Cameron stared at the message. He could guess what she was thinking. Freaking out. Finally, she snapped out of it and scribbled quickly.

Holy crap kid. Did you really get Bonnie working? That is so cool. And super creepy.

Isaac rolled his eyes at her comment.

You signed the contract giving me free reign to do whatever I want. Anyway, now that you know this works, stop wasting your time and my time. Pay attention to the damn class. Otherwise I'll reassign you. That's an order.

He knew he was being hard on her but he needed her to focus. Ignorant lackeys made stupid mistakes.

After he made sure she read his message he cleared it. All the ink on the paper turned back into the runic doodle pattern Cameron had done.

—HPHPHPHP—

Isaac was floating on cloud nine. His system worked. It had taken about a year of planning and testing to get Bonnie up and running. He had hired many talented people, on and off the island, to make his idea a reality. The individual components were innocuous but together it gave life to a panoptic surveillance system. Granted, his crew, the Aboki as he liked to refer to them, were not prisoners and he wasn't a gaoler, but the concept was the same. After all the idea was indeed "a new mode of obtaining power of mind over mind, in a quantity hitherto without example." While the English Philosopher Jeremy Bentham was not the best person to model anything after it just proved that even broken clocks can get the time right at least once.

Now fully running, Bonnie would be his eyes and ears wherever his crew were. Real-time feed and response. Not only was he able to see and hear what they did but also interact with the space around them. The job he had Piye complete this morning showed him the many possibilities of the system. Once it was field tested further he would make adjustments. As of now he would be able to remain on Pardes while he sent his crew out.

The idea had come to him while watching a shitty VHS with Luna a couple of years ago. His sister, Sarah, had gotten Luna hooked on watching films and they purchased a load during a yard sale in a muggle neighborhood. Luna seemed to make it her mission to watch every film available. Enter Andy Colby's Incredibly Awesome Adventure. One of the worst films Isaac had seen. In it a kid named Andy has, perhaps ironically, seen every movie in the local video shop. Then he gets a new special one, from a creepy clerk, that gets his little sister, Bonnie, sucked into their television at home.

The film got him thinking about the possibility of interacting with a screen. Then he remembered that he first read about the idea in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory during one of his Shadow walking ventures as a kid. Funny how the shitty film reminded him of a book long forgotten. So, he gave up trying to make believe he was watching the film, something he was doing to please Luna, and started thinking of making something like that really work.

The first system, called Mike as a tribute to the book character, was purely recreational. It was a virtual interaction system. Your brain believed it was inside a game or film and your body reacted to whatever happened. It was fun of course and great for training but could also be used to trap someone's mind.

Getting Mike from paper to reality had taken only a couple of months. Isaac had already loved muggle technology so it was more a matter of finding the right shortcuts in neural pathways to make it work. Magic made it easier, of course. He had not tried mind trapping a real person but was sure it would make a good prison someday. Of course, the highlight was using Mike to train. It cut down on time, he could do it without others knowing, and he could learn pretty much anything he could convert to a virtual library. Languages, fighting techniques, cooking, etiquette. Endless options.

Once Mike was complete Isaac set his sights on something bigger. Mostly due to all the information he took in through the virtual training, he could see what could be improved. He decided to add a CCTV component to it. Unfortunately, his real-life training with the Sanhedrin intensified at the Orchard; he had precious little free time and would rather spend it with Luna in their dream visits. Thus, he shelved the idea for later. The following two years were not completely idle in the grand scheme of things. While he couldn't experiment with his security system he used his training time at the Orchard to make connections, including several seedy contacts, and started gathering a crew. Isaac was quite sure his father was aware of what he was doing but as it didn't interfere with his duties, the Council, or affected the peace of Pardes, he was left alone.

Last year Isaac decided to outsource his project in parts to get it done sooner and it was all again because of Luna. When she had started Hogwarts, she would excitedly tell him all about her classes, the castle, and the grounds during their dreamscape visits. Every single detail was included. It made her happy so he listened to her descriptions like a good boyfriend.

The turning point was when Luna was telling him about her first Transfiguration lesson and how the Professor was an animagus. Luna knew something was up when she entered the empty classroom and saw a lonely tabby cat perched perfectly still on the teacher's desk. She said the cat had a human aura so she knew it was indeed the Professor waiting to surprise the class. Because of that she was the only one not startled at the revelation when the lesson started. Since Isaac couldn't see auras he took her word for it. Then she made an offhand comment about how her friend Ginny's brother had a pet rat that had a blurred human-rat aura that confused her.

A human rat? Or was it a rat human? Either way Isaac was intrigued. If not also uneasy about Luna being around what could be a creepy pervert hiding as a rat in a child's bedroom. So, he had Luna make queries on his behalf about the Weasley rat. Once he found out that the rat has been in the family for over ten years his instincts flared. A common rat does not live that long. A common rat that was possibly a wizard and hiding as a rat in the home of a wizarding family was guilty of something. Isaac decided to act. He invited himself to the Rookery for Yule as the Weasley's were neighbors. And then during the Yule holidays got them both invited to the Burrow for dinner one night.

The Burrow was great fun. Mrs Weasley cooked up a storm. The house was crowded and noisy. The family was lovely and incredibly welcoming. Isaac was introduced as the son of an associate of Luna's father. No further inquiries were made.

That was how over a year ago, Isaac got the chance to switch out the Weasley rat with a near perfect copy. Near perfect as it then died by the next Spring. The real rat was a prize indeed. Luna didn't ask what happened to it but Isaac told that she was right, it was a human. He also told her he would take care of it. She simply nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

Since the Sanhedrin do not meddle in outside affairs Isaac did not ask for their assistance in dealing with the human rat. He did however receive permission from his father, officially, to settle any loose ends from his previous life. The wording was so wonderfully vague that they both knew Isaac would take full advantage of it.

Getting answers from the rat after it was reverted to human shape was easy. Figuring out how to get Sirius Black out of Azkaban was a bit harder. Isaac was still in the Selective Service and could not get permission to leave the Island easily. Necessity is indeed the mother of invention. He could not leave but needed to be in two places at once. Plus, even if he did sneak out, breaking into a wizarding prison guarded by demon-like guards was another challenge. Here is where the idea of Bonnie was born. He could place his crew on and off the Island, watch live, and intercede if needed. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to work on it. But he did have the resources to pay others to do it: privileges of being a Prince. He divided the system into small parts and then stripped away any hints that they could be linked. Once the mini projects were divided he outsourced them.

As soon as he got all the puzzle pieces of Bonnie together he wanted to use it right away to get Sirius out. But Sirius was denied visitors and the prison was warded against portkeys, apparitions, and even house elves. It had taken several stealthy visits by different members of his crew to figure all that out.

The answer to his problem had been so simple that he felt like an idiot when it finally came to him. Owls. There were no wards against owls around the prison since the warden and the few wizard guards used them. It was so stupid; he knew it would work.

-HPHPHPHPHP-

Four days ago, through the dreamscape, Isaac passed on instructions to Luna. Three days ago, Luna connected her owl, a beautiful snowy white creature named Hedwig, to Bonnie. He had Luna's promise to not connect herself until she got permission from her father. After it was said and done he was glad he liked to fly as watching Hedwig in flight from her point of view would be dizzying to anyone else. The rest of that day was spent testing the connection and giving instructions to Hedwig. Later that afternoon Isaac sent Luna a small parcel via Hedwig which she then tied to the owl's leg. The connection established by Bonnie acted like a portal and it was brilliant.

It had taken several long hours for Hedwig to safely make her way to Azkaban. She was a very smart owl and waited out the rotating dementors. She found a barred window and fit between the bars easily. As it was the middle of the night she could make her way around not seen by the prisoners and since the patrolling Dementors didn't sense animals well, they were blind to her as well. When she made it in, without any problems, Isaac thought right then and there of getting an army of owls if he could guarantee that they were all smart like Hedwig. She was bloody great.

Hedwig found the cell in no time. Mail owls were a boon indeed. She again easily fit between the cell bars. She flew to a dark corner and began to peck at a scrawny and mangy black dog. The dog finally woke up due to the incessant pecking and looked around confused. The dog then stared at the owl in what probably was shock. Hedwig pecked him again and held out her leg. Finally getting the hint, the dog changed into a scraggly man and removed the parcel. Hedwig then perched herself on the metal frame of the bed to wait; Isaac watching through her eyes the entire time.

Sirius opened the little box and jumped back when it expanded. After a moment of hesitation, he opened the lid. A note laid on top.

S _irius Black,_

 _This letter will disintegrate once you're done reading it._

 _Let me begin by stating that I know you are innocent. I also know that a certain someone ratted you out. The Ministry is corrupt and getting you out legally has not worked; I've tried. I now have a crazy plan to get you out under their noses. Think of it as prank worthy of the Marauders._

 _This is phase one. Hedwig, the owl, has been charmed in such a way that she can relay any information to me instantly. It may seem a bit mad but you can talk to me via the owl._

 _If you agree with what I propose read out loud the last sentence of this letter so Hedwig can hear. If you don't, enjoy the picnic and best of luck._

 _I won't tell you who I am but know that I want you out of that hell. I can get you a new life, a new face, a new name. In exchange for your freedom you will take a vow of silence. Let me assure you that on my life and magic, I swear to ask nothing else of you. I hope you agree. Hedwig will wait for your answer._

 _Simply say: 'Mr Padfoot swears he's up to no good.'_

Isaac watched Sirius read the letter, stop, look around as if waiting for pranksters to pop out and continue to read again. Then he saw the letter dissolve in his hands into dust then again into nothing.

-HPHPHPHPHP-

Sirius was surprised that the letter disappeared. He guessed it was proof that at least some of what he read was true. He looked in the box and his stomach growled. There were labelled dishes and bottles. He picked up the first tray. It contained chicken soup, crackers, and applesauce. His benefactor must know he was barely fed. The food was also under statis which meant he could hide the box and it would not spoil. There were even utensils and napkins.

Tears came to his eyes. This kindness, even if the food was poisoned, was truly unexpected. He had been in this hell hole for so many years and only survived because of his animagus form. He thought about the letter as he ate the first hot meal in over a decade. How could he say no. Short of pledging his life to Voldemort or his Death Eaters there was nothing he wouldn't do to get out. Whoever his savior was seemed to know a lot; his innocence, Peter's betrayal, about Padfoot, and the marauders. He also wondered who it could be.

As soon as he finished eating the crockery he was using also turned to dust. As did the napkin and utensils. He was glad he didn't have to worry about hiding the dishes. How ever that worked it was genius. No clean up.

Sirius looked at the owl and spoke. "Hi Hedwig. Thank you for waiting." His voice was low and gravelly as he rarely spoke out loud. Hedwig nodded.

"I guess you are being so quiet so you're not caught," he mused out loud and she nodded again. "Whatever gets me out of this hell can't be any worse than actually being in it. Here goes nothing, Mr Padfoot swears he's up to no good."

As soon as he said those words a golden glow surrounded him sealing his agreement and the vow of silence. The light was so bright Sirius had closed his eyes instinctively.

"Okay, now what?" he asked Hedwig when he opened them again. The owl hopped off the metal frame and pecked a sheet of paper lying on the bed.

"Another letter? Where did this come from?" he asked. But Hedwig was out of the cell as soon as the letter was in his hand.

-HPHPHPHPHP-

Isaac of course knew what the letter said. He told Sirius that in less than forty-eight hours he would be free. It had taken most of yesterday to get Piye what he needed for the extraction. Then early this morning it was all done. He didn't ask Piye for details when he returned to Pardes as he had watched everything as it happened live. Another good thing about watching via Bonnie was not having to wait for status reports.

Piye, Hedwig and an unconscious lowlife had made it into Azkaban without a problem before dawn. The plan was simple. Get in, swap out the prisoner, get out. Hedwig went it first, same precautions as last time. She got into Sirius' cell with the same ease and then using Bonnie, Isaac stunned him. He didn't want him interfering or questioning anything so it was best to get him out of the way as soon as possible. He then sent in Piye using the portal link with Hedwig. Piye had the replacement with him. Hedwig was then stationed as a guard by the cell door just in case.

Piye pulled out a couple of Sirius's hairs and added them to a purple potion he had stashed in his pocket. The potion was used on Pardes to assist transgendered patients. But Isaac's uncle, a Potions Master, had been experimenting with it for ages. Trial number ninety-nine resulted in a permanent Polyjuice concoction. Useful indeed. Isaac was sure his uncle wouldn't have minded him copying the recipe for his own use had he asked. But just in case he didn't.

After the hair was added to the potion Piye corked it again and shook it. Isaac then spelled the potion into the replacement, who had been left on the cell floor. It took a couple of minutes but the potion had worked as expected. Doppelgänger Sirius was laying on the cold dirty floor. Isaac then switched their clothes.

Piye then pulled off a chain around his neck that held a brass old fashioned key. Wielding the key like a pen he drew פ into the air in front of him. The air shimmered. Piye nodded to Hedwig who took off. He then grabbed a still unconscious Sirius and walked into the shimmering space. Disappearing from the prison cell.

Piye had been the perfect choice for this job as he was a magical vampire. Without a soul, the dementors guarding the high security section where Sirius was kept were not a problem for him. Why no one had thought to hire vampire guards in Azkaban was beyond him. Isaac had not considered sending a living being, with or without magic, as the distraction caused by the dementors would have been too great. The problem then was that without his soul Piye could not yield magic. Bonnie was of course the solution. Since Piye had been a wizard before being turned he could still channel it. That was why although Piye could not use magic himself, Isaac was still able to connect him to Bonnie and use the link to cast it.

It had been a resounding success. Isaac did not feel bad at all for the scumbag that was permanently Polyjuiced into Sirius. The bastard hurt kids and the dementors would make him suffer. Without magic, as he was a muggle, he wouldn't last long. He would die in several days. Plus, an officially dead Sirius Black would work better for Isaac's plans anyway.

Right now, the real Sirius Black was still unconscious in a heavily guarded private room in the Island Hospital. Isaac was giddy at how well everything went. Now he just needed to make Bonnie a two-way system, perhaps with Moon Mirrors and Watches, so that his crew could hear and see not only him but each other. The possibilities were endless.

* * *

Foreign words:

-Piye is pronounce Pee-ay and was a Nubian King. I'm making him a vampire so that makes him about 2700 years old by my timeline.

-Aboki means friend in Hausa, a Nigerian language.

-END OF CHAPTER-


	6. Chapter 6: Flow, My Tears

A/N:

1\. This was originally meant to be a bonus chapter, then after making edits I was like, "nah - bro, you can stay, we're fam." Fist to chest and everything. And it agreed.

2\. A large chunk of this is right out of HP Book 1. I don't own any of that. Duh.

3\. I ignore Pottermore explanations for how the Book of Admittance works. Duh part two.

4\. Brownie points to whoever finds the reference to Anne of Green Gables.

5\. The last chapter ended with Harry being 13 years old (if you were counting along). This one takes a step back to two years before.

6\. The chapter title is the name of a song by John Dowland. It is a beautiful, and famous, medieval lute song. Look it up.

 **Chapter 6: Flow, My Tears**

The heavy wooden door swung open. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face. Not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was very large. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

She showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. The children crowded in, standing probably closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously about.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment to a blonde with a round face whose cloak was fastened under his left ear, and to a rather tall lanky redhead standing next to him that looked like he had dirt on his nose.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" asked the blonde to the redhead.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

The blonde boy looked around anxiously. All the students looked terrified. No one was talking much except for a bushy haired girl who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need.

Then something happened that made all the students jump about a foot in the air, several even screamed. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. "What are you all doing here?" He asked.

Nobody moved.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said the sharp voice of Professor McGonagall behind them. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start."

One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Professor McGonagall led the first years up the aisles and when they reached the end had them come to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at the new arrivals that looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver.

They all watched as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

 _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands_

 _(though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. The hat then bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause - "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

And on it went. If you watched carefully after "Perks, Sally-Anne" was called you may have, just maybe, noticed the Headmaster leaned forward with keen interest. Professor McGonagall proceed to called "Rivers, Oliver" and a look of confusion quickly flashed across the old wizard's' face. The sorting carried on, ending when "Zabini, Blaise" joined Slytherin.

After some strange welcoming words about nitwits, the Headmaster gave the signal for the feast to start. The hall was immediately filled with excited chatter. Friends catching up after the summer holiday, nervous first years wondering about the castle and each other.

There were also whispers of the missing Harry Potter. It seemed that many were hoping to finally meet the Boy Who Lived. But alas his name was not called. The theories for his absence ranged from being in hiding, all the way to him recovering from a recent triumph in taking down a coven of vampires in Albania. Their ideas were just as silly as the books and articles written about him since that fateful day almost ten years ago.

The most interesting reaction came from the Headmaster. The man ate, smiled and looked twinkling-eyed as ever but the confusion, fear and even anger could be seen if you knew just where to look.

After a very filling feast and a peculiar warning to the students about the dangers of the Forbidden Forest and the third floor, the Headmaster sent everyone off to bed.

—-HPHPHPHP—-

'How could this happen? Harry Potter's name not on the first-year list?' thought Albus to himself. He did not check if the boy responded to the Hogwarts letter as he assumed he would have. What child wouldn't want to learn magic. He had been very busy with the Wizengamot all summer; not to mention the time it took convincing the Flamel's to let him safeguard the Stone at Hogwarts.

Albus picked up the parchment again. Staring at it, willing it to change. But stare as he might the first years' list went from Perks to Rivers. No Potter.

He finally decided to check the ledger that McGonagall kept. It was self updating and reflected the names of students given by Book of Admittance and their status by school year. It was very handy for administrative purposes. He quickly made his way out of his office and soon enough found himself knocking on her door. He didn't have to wait long.

"Minerva, can I come in?"

"Of course, Albus," she said as she stepped aside.

They went further into the room where Albus sat in a chair facing the Deputy Headmistress' desk. Minerva made her way around to her chair and looked at Albus expectantly.

"I would like to see the Enrollment Ledger for this year, please," he stated simply.

She nodded and unlocked a drawer to her left. She took out a long leather book that was very worn. Placing it on her desk she flipped it open, passing many pages until she found what she needed. She handed Albus the open book and waited.

He gave her a tentative smile as he took it from her hands. His eyes scanned the list looking for Ps:

 _Padgett, Daniel P. - Declined_

 _Parkinson, Pansy L. - Enrolled_

 _Patel, Padma M. - Enrolled_

 _Patel, Pavarti M. - Enrolled_

 _Peakes, James R. - Enrolled_

 _Perks, Sally-Anne - Enrolled_

 _Phillips, Brian J. - Declined_

 _Pritchard, Graham - Enrolled_

 _Pucey, Adrian - Enrolled_

 _Pye, Josie - Declined_

Albus stared at the names. That would explain why Harry Potter was not called at the sorting. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Mr Potter is not listed. Why didn't you tell me?" he said as he gestured to the ledger. He did his best to keep his tone calm and succeeded.

"You haven't shown interest in the list for years. Though, sending out letters has always been the Deputy's responsibility. And Mr Potter is not listed as no letter was sent. You know we keep track of anyone who declines to attend, as you can see. He is either a squib, which I don't want to believe since he did destroy You-Know-Who, or he is abroad. You know perfectly well that only magical children in the UK receive a Hogwart letter."

"I am quite aware," he nodded.

"You have always stated that you knew where he was and assured the public that he was safe. Did you lie?" she accused.

"I decided it was best to place Harry with his family, away from the Wizarding World. Surviving can be a burden. I felt that my presence, and that of our world, would make that weight heavier."

"What I am hearing is that you never even checked on him! Where is he?!" she demanded.

"I admit that I did not check on him. You know I placed him with his Aunt and Uncle. I was sure that his family would take good care of him. I did not want to intrude upon them, so I let them be."

Minerva huffed indignantly. "Those muggles. Really! And I can't believe you haven't checked on him. You always made it seem like you knew he was well and happy."

"I know," he said as he closed the book and returned the ledger.

A sense of dread filled Albus. He knew of another reason that would result in a child's name not appearing on the list. He tried to ignore that thought. Hoping he was wrong. Hoping, all the while full of fear.

-HPHPHPHPHP-

The Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was enjoying his morning cup of tea when the paper was delivered. He was much too busy with his large pile of correspondence to read it so he ignored it for the time being.

It was about ten minutes later that he decided on a little break from signing letters written by his loyal Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge. He picked up the paper, unrolled it and read the headline. Instantly regretting the slight delay.

 _Boy Who Lived Not Attending Hogwarts!_

 _by Rita Skeeter_

 _Rumors are buzzing at Hogwarts over our missing national treasure the Boy Who Lived Harry Potter. This was to be Mr Potter's first year at Hogwarts. Not only was he not spotted on the Hogwarts Express but his name wasn't even called at the Sorting. Mysterious happenings indeed. Where is Harry? Is he attending a magical school in the continent? Or perhaps being taught by private tutors? The Potters have attended Hogwarts for generations so I am very interested in finding out what has caused this break in tradition. Or perhaps, more tragically, the astronomical feat of vanquishing You-Know-Who left poor little Harry nothing more than a Squib and could not attend Hogwarts after all. Loyal readers, I am sure you agree with me that after years of absence…._

Fudge stopped reading the article. For several minutes his mind was blank. And then the howlers started arriving.

—-HPHPHPHP—-

It was almost six in the morning on the quiet lane of Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey and all was quiet and normal. That is, until a man appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of thin air. He was tall, thin, and very old with long silver hair and beard. He wore long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, yet not sparkling, behind half-moon spectacles.

Albus Dumbledore made his way down the street to Number 4 Privet Drive. The first thing he noticed upon arriving was that the blood wards he placed on the house were gone. He gave an anguished sigh before knocking on the front door. He waited several minutes before hearing footsteps from inside. He then noticed that one of the front window curtains moved quickly before the front door flew open.

"What do you want?" a tall blonde woman whispered fiercely. Her eyes looked up and down the lane. She didn't want the neighbors to see her talking to him.

"Good Morning Petunia. I was looking for Mr Potter," he replied. He noticed that the woman's eyes grew large and the color drained from her face.

"There is no one here by that name. Go away," she demanded in a shaking voice.

"Surely the boy is here. I left him on this very doorstep with a note for you after his parents died."

She shook her head. "That is ludicrous. Nothing and no one was left," she shrieked as she attempted to close the door in his face.

Despite his age Albus was quite spritely. In a flash, he stopped the door from closing in and pulled out his wand and pointed it at Petunia's face. "I don't believe you," he told her sternly. He pushed his way into the house and closed the door behind him as the woman backed away further into the house in a panic.

"My husband will be down soon. He will toss you out, you freak," she threatened but still looking very much afraid.

Albus looked into her eyes, wand still pointing at her, and said "Legilimens." Petunia had no barriers in her mind which was expected as she was a muggle. He looked through recent memories but found no signs of Harry. He pushed on, year after year until finally he stumbled upon flashes of a tiny, bruised, whimpering child with messy black hair and brilliant green eyes. After what felt like eons looking into her mind, he pieced together her version of events.

Petunia opening the front door to place the milk bottles one Autumn morning. Her surprise at finding a bundle on the doorstep. The note with the shocking news. The baby tossed into a boot cupboard. The child kept hidden. Hidden from neighbors, from relatives, from everyone. Not allowing him to leave the house except to work the back garden as it had very high fences and no gaps between the panels. Burns from the cooker, blisters from the cleaning chemicals. Endless times a large pig of a man beat the child and a smaller version of him followed suit. No food, no clothes, no care. Then nothing.

Albus stumbled backwards looking at her in horror. "What have you done? Where is he?" he yelled.

"What did you do to me? Get out freak?" was her only response.

The shouting caught the attention of her husband. He waddled down the stairs looking fatter than the memories. "A freak! Get out you…" but his words were cut off. Albus had quickly stuck Petunia to the nearest wall and silenced her. He then turned his wand towards the man.

"Where is Harry Potter, Vernon?"

Vernon looked incensed at what Albus did to Petunia and threw himself at the man. Albus was quicker.

Casting an incarcerous to restrain the man. As Vernon struggled against the magical ropes he toppled to the floor. He wiggled about like a trapped beached whale all while glaring and shouting. Albus caught his eye and looked into his mind. Vernon's memories were far worse than Petunia's. Pure hatred. Violence.

Blood. Water. Harry Potter. Dead.

-HPHPHPHPHP-

"Kingsley, thank you for coming so quickly, my boy."

"You said it was urgent Albus. What is it?"

"Have a seat first," he gestured and the man sat. "Harry Potter is dead," he continued not wanting to beat around the bush.

"What?! How? When?" Kingsley sprang to his feet while shouting.

"Too long ago," Albus replied sadly as he passed the man a folder.

Kingsley dropped heavily into the seat in front of the Headmaster's desk and took the file. He was silent for several minutes while reading through the documents. His stomach rolling at the photos but he steeled himself.

"I…I've never seen anything like this done to a child. Sickening. How do you even know it's Harry Potter? And where did you get this information? This poor child had been dead for six years, it could be anyone."

"It is Harry Potter. Muggles are quite advanced. They can preserve blood for many years without magic. From what they had stored I confirmed his identity. Their aurors, the police, had the file and I made a copy."

"Merlin, I can't believe it. Harry Potter dead. For six years, no less. How did you discover this? The ministry has been getting howlers ever since the first Rita Skeeter article. Fudge is out for your head since you haven't been at Hogwarts this week and won't return his owls or floo calls."

"As you know from the article, Harry did not show up at the start of term. I went to look for him. What I found at his home, well it wasn't a home. It was there that I discovered what happened, what was done to him. I didn't want to believe it. It took several days to gather all the details. The police had given up on identifying the body. They call it a cold case since no one came forward looking for a missing child and they had no leads. Donations were collected to pay for his interment."

"I have to contact Amelia. And she can't keep this from the Minister."

"I know."

"Who did this? The public will demand to know. They need to be brought to justice!"

"His uncle. Death was not the worst thing that happened to that child. What they did to Harry…. seeing their memories, the harm done with no regret," he visibly shuddered, "the horrible, despicable things they did to an innocent child. It has kept me up at night."

"This is going to devastate so many people. The murder of the Boy Who Lived. And the pureblood extremists are going to have a field day. To them, this will prove that Muggles can't be trusted. Killing a magical child. It's more than unforgivable. It's an affront to our entire existence.

"I know."

"For goodness' sake, man. Say something else."

"The body needs to be retrieved from a muggle cemetery. The least we can do is lay him to rest with his parents."

"You have a lot to answer for, Albus."

"I know."

-END OF CHAPTER-


	7. Chapter 7: Blue Braces

**Chapter 7: Blue Braces**

He was having the most pleasant dream. He was dreaming that he was free and reunited with his pup. But an incessant beeping woke him. How annoying.

"Shut that off," he grumbled while keeping his eyes squeezed tight, "whatever the hell that is." He turned and burrowed deeper into the fluffy pillow and soft blanket.

"I'm glad to see you are finally awake, Mr Black," spoke a soft male voice.

Sirius was instantly awake. His movements frozen in fear. Then with speed he didn't remember still having, he bolted up and out of the bed in a defensive position facing the source of the voice. The man was tall, in his forties, perhaps, and he stood with his arms and hands stretched out to show that he meant no harm.

"Woah there. Take it easy. I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Paser and I'm a medic, a healer." The man gave him a kind, warm smile. He didn't look like a threat, but it didn't mean he wasn't one.

Sirius kept his distance. Keeping one eye on the stranger, he took in the room. It was white, crisp, sterile. The beeping was coming from a machine on the other side of the bed he had been laying in. Muggle medical device, interesting. Two doors were behind the man, no windows. His eyes roamed over the man again, sizing him up. Maybe he could fight his way out. Unfortunately, he didn't know what was behind either door or where he was for that matter. He needed to get out that was clear. But before he could react the man spoke again.

"What is the last thing you remember, Mr Black?"

Sirius blinked in confusion. His memory was hazy for several minutes but then it all came rushing back to him. Azkaban. He was out, after who knows how many years. The Snowy Owl with the food, and the letters that showed up one day offering him freedom. He had hoped it wasn't a cruel joke but the owl came back once the food was gone. Then he had felt the hit of a stunner, and nothing. Until he woke up here. Clearly someone did get him out.

"Did Hedwig stun me? How did you get an owl to cast spells?!" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Good. You remember. I'm sure that..." but the healer was cut off when the door behind him opened. A tall, heavily muscled, dark skinned man entered the room.

Sirius recognized all the signs immediately. Vampire. He instinctively took a step back until he touched the wall behind him. He hoped that he wasn't rescued just to be eaten. That would suck. Well, pun intended, even in the face of death. But the vampire simply looked around the room quickly, accessing it, and then took a step to the right. Revealing behind him a younger man. He looked to be in his early twenties or late teens. Not a vampire. But more dangerous if even possible as he could feel the waves of power coming off him. It was almost intoxicatingly dizzying. Definitely more intimidating than the vamp. Who was that?

"Sir," greeted the healer as he bowed to the young man with his right fist over his heart.

"Paser, thank you for tending to our guest. Piye will take over for the evening." The young man spoke with a strong yet quiet commanding voice.

"Of course, sir." Paser bowed again and left through the open door. The vampire then closed it and stood in front of it. Great. Trapped in a room with a blood sucker and a possible junior dark lord.

"Mr Black, you must have many questions. Why don't we sit and have a chat," the young man lazily waved his hand as he spoke and a table and two chairs appeared.

Wandless magic. He was impressed. "So, you're my rescuer?" asked Sirius and the young man gave him a smirk and a nod before sitting. Having nothing better to do he followed suit. The chair was quite comfortable. They sat in silence for several minutes. The young man sitting perfectly at home in the deafening silence. Sirius squirmed and finally relented. "Who are you? Where am I? What are you going to do with me?"

The young man smiled. "You may call me Evan for the moment. And you are in my domain. What I will do with you, well, that depends on how this conversation goes, if you cooperate of course."

"Cooperate? Your letter said you wouldn't demand anything of me!" he snapped.

"Hmmm yes. I'm glad to know that your time on that rock didn't completely rattle your memory. I am not demanding anything of you. But you are also not in any condition to help yourself. You need to get healthy. My people can help. Paser is a brilliant medic. He can make you regain all that you lost, and more." This man, Evan, had a low and alluring voice, magical even, which made him snort to himself.

"Even if I believed that, at what cost?" Sirius asked as he eyed the vampire who had not moved from his spot. Maybe this Evan was a veela with the allure he was giving off. He was very good looking. Tall, light tan, brilliant green eyes, soft brown hair, chiseled jaw, broad chest, muscled arms and legs. Definitely a looker. And the clothes, they just molded to his body.

Evan noticed the ogling and smirked again. "That is up to you. You will be officially declared dead by the Ministry of Magic in less than a week."

"What?! How?" Sirius shrieked in shock.

"I did promise you a new face, name and life should you want it Mr Black. How do you think that would work if you were technically still alive? The British Magical government is corrupt. There are people in high places that would tumble down from their precarious perches should you actually get out legally. My specialty is dealing in the shadows. So, that is what is being done. I got you out without a problem. I can give you a new life just as easily. Even if you decline my very generous offer of further assistance the oath before your rescue guarantees your silence."

"That sounds like a threat. You'll kill me if I say anything."

"Don't be so dramatic. If I wanted you dead, you would be. Simple fact. In agreeing to be freed, you also agreed to silence. Magic, it is such a wonderful gift we have been given. Limitless. You remember saying 'Mr Padfoot swears he's up to no good' correct?" he paused and Sirius nodded. "Well, that's it. You can't say anything to anyone about what happened or what continues to happen while dealing with me or mine."

Sirius was shocked again. Magical oaths and vows without a wand or specific statements of silence given. Hot guy was very powerful indeed.

Evan continued, "If you decide you need no further assistance, then I will have someone drop you off wherever you want and you'll never hear from me again."

"How can I go back if I'm supposed to be dead soon? I have a family I need to return to. It will cause a panic if I am recognized after the Ministry lets out that I died."

"A family you say. Interesting. You were unattached and without any children when you were incarcerated. Your parents, dead. Your only brother, dead. You were also estranged from your cousins, Narcisa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. Perhaps you mean Andromeda Tonks and her family? They are the only living relations that you had contact with before your stint."

"How do you know all that? And I don't mean them. I mean my godson, and my best friend. I already spent enough time away from them. I want to see them. Make sure they're okay."

"Hmmm. So? Do you want a new identify? You can even pick out your new name. It is always freeing to start anew, clean slate and all." Evan gave him another smirk, like he was telling a joke that Sirius wasn't in on. Jerk.

"Again, at what cost? And you haven't told me how you know all that stuff about me. Or the things you mentioned in your letters."

"Of course, I know everything about you. I do my homework on everyone before meeting them. Anyway, consider this experience a gift from a friend."

"It seems too good to be true. You get me out and give me a new life. You don't know me well enough to call yourself a friend of mine."

Evan gave him a wide dazzling, predatory smile. It was a beautiful and unnerving. "For your freedom, I ask nothing. For your revenge, well, that is a different matter."

Sirius was startled. "Revenge? What revenge?"

"Mr Black, don't tell me that twelve years locked up for a crime you didn't commit doesn't upset you. One of your best friends betrayed you. Caused the death of two other friends. Orphaning your godchild, no less. Then sets you up for not only their murders but that of a bunch of muggles. The rat deserves whatever your imagination can create as punishment. Let alone the people that never spoke up in your defense. Tossed into Azkaban without a trial. Positively barbaric. A simple Priori Incantatem on your wand would have shown that you didn't cast the blasting hex that caused all those Muggles to die." He said this all in a haughty tone while looking down his nose. Then he switched back, his voice was low, dangerous and seductive once again. "Look me in the eye and tell me, honestly, that you don't want revenge."

Sirius was stunned. Twelve years. He had lost twelve years. "Of course, I want revenge. But look where that got me last time. Instead of looking for Harry, I went after Peter. I failed my duty as his godfather. My quest for revenge cost me the most important person in my life. I don't know if I even deserve to look for him now. What must he think of me. I don't deserve a chance to apologize. Keep your damn revenge. I just want my freedom while I cling to the hope of seeing Harry again." He was shouting at the end. Heart racing, eyes wild.

Evan had been staring at him, unblinkingly the entire time. Blank face, no hint of any emotion during his tirade. When Sirius stopped talking, rejecting his offer for retribution, Evan gave him a happy beaming smile. His whole face seemed to relax, warm, inviting. Sirius was confused. "Good," said Evan.

"What? What's good? I just turned you down!" This guy was mad.

"You've passed."

"This was a test?" Sirius was startled again.

"Of a sort. Congratulations. You just earned yourself temporary asylum."

"Temporary asylum," Sirius repeated stupidly and Evan nodded. "To where exactly?" he hedged.

"To the Kingdom of Pardes," stated Evan with an even bigger smile.

Sirius' eyes widened in shock. "You're joking. Wait, you said 'your domain' earlier. You're not the king or something, are you?" He was nervous again, and afraid if he was honest.

"Or something," was all Evan said

"Ummm." What the hell did that mean.

Evan smirked at his reaction. "Mr Black, do you accept my offer?"

"I'm not sure what your offer is at this point. This whole conversation has been confusing."

"Let me sum this up for you. Earlier today Piye," he gestured to the vampire, "retrieved you from Azkaban. A decoy was put in your place. Said decoy will be declared dead within the week. A dead Sirius Black is a good thing for you. It's not like you liked the expectations that came with being who you were before your stay at Hotel Dementor. I am extending temporary asylum to you for the duration of your recovery. Once you are healed, physically and mentally, you are free to go. I can, as mentioned, give you a new identity. Which of course will be helpful since you will be declared dead. Got all that?"

Sirius nodded. "Well, I've never heard of anyone actually going to Pardes, the Kingdom's location is a big secret. The whole society is a big secret. It's supposed to be paradise; how could I say no to that. For how long will I be there?"

"We are already in Pardes, Mr Black."

Sirius looked around like an idiot. Somehow expecting the sterile hospital room to change. "You're joking?"

"This is one of the private rooms in the hospital. You were brought here directly from Azkaban. You have been here for several hours. Paser will heal you, you'll be better than ever in no time. You'll see."

"I'm really in Pardes? And I just leave afterwards. Get on with my life. Why would you do all this for me?" he asked suspiciously.

"I already told you. Consider it a gift from a friend."

"But we're not friends."

"I never said I was the friend."

"Then who is?"

Evan gave him a mischievous and dazzling smile before answering, "Harry Potter."

Suddenly a black smoke-like substance enveloped Evan, scaring Sirius even more than he was already. Sirius looked to the vamp who still had not moved. The black mass created a swirling cocoon around Evan and then in a blink it was gone. No longer was Evan sitting across from him. There sat an even younger man. A boy with his head bowed. Sirius couldn't see much beyond the messy long mop of black hair as it was casting a shadow over his face.

Then the boy slowly raised his head to face him. Sirius could have sworn that he was looking at his best friend. Had someone resurrected him? He was an exact copy of James, but also not James. His heart clenched when he realized who it was. "Pup?" Sirius asked in a shaking voice.

The boy gave him the same beaming smile as Evan had. Same piercing green eyes. "Hey Padfoot, it's been too long."

Sirius sprung up from his chair and pulled Harry into a hug. Sobbing, telling him he was sorry, that he loved him, that he would stay forever if he wanted him. Harry hugged him back, telling him it was all going to be okay now, petting his long brown hair, cooing like a mother hen. Soothing the broken, grieving, soul of his godfather.

-HPHPHPHPHP-

 _"The more it snows (Tiddely pom)_

 _The more it goes (Tiddely pom)_

 _The more it goes (Tiddely pom)_

 _On snowing_

 _And nobody knows (Tiddely pom)_

 _How cold my toes (Tiddely pom)_

 _How cold my toes (Tiddely pom)_

 _Are growing"_

"Can't you shut it off? Please sir, I beg you," whined Piye.

"Come on, it can't be all that bad," teased Isaac.

"It's the same book on a loop. It's been on for days. Please tell her to select music or another book. Anything else. And not on repeat. I'm losing my mind here."

Isaac laughed. "I like it. It's lighthearted and silly. Just what the doctor ordered."

"He's going to wake up quoting the damn thing, mark my words," he growled.

"Well, this isn't Ho-Ho-ish anymore!" Isaac quipped.

"Not you too," growled Piye again.

"Hmmm who knew the true enemy of an ancient vampire was A.A Milne. Good to know," Isaac laughed, and kept on laughing.

Piye stood glaring at the blue glowing orb that was playing "The House on Pooh Corner" on repeat. "The moon-child is truly evil, sir. Tell her she wins this round."

"This is what you get for underestimating her. She can be happily vicious when she wants. It's one of her most endearing traits," he joked, sort of. "Alright, go ahead and play Chopin or something so you can get back some brain cells. But seriously, how is he doing?"

"He's doing well. Twelve years in that place did a number on him of course. He's now stable enough for the regenerator. Paser will put him in the chamber in a couple of hours. This time tomorrow he'll be good as new."

"Great. Thank you for watching him. I know guarding an unconscious person is not the most thrilling assignment, especially when Luna wants to kill you with Winnie the Pooh."

"Not funny, sir, not funny at all."

-HPHPHPHPHP-

"You know, Mr Black, you've taken all the recent news and changes in stride. I am surprised."

"I told you to stop calling me that. You're my pup. None of that Mr Black stuff."

Isaac laughed. "It's a habit. I apologize. Endless etiquette lessons. But honestly. I am surprised you have taken this all in stride."

"Well, I'm more taking this like the best and biggest prank ever pulled. Without the pensive memories, the oaths and seeing you change forms, I would not have believed you. I still can't believe you're only thirteen."

"Why? Because you were ogling me as Evan?"

Sirius spluttered, "What? I..um.. didn't. It's more the whole faking your death and breaking me out of prison that is unbelievable at your age."

Isaac laughed. It was a light, teasing laugh. "Sure that. But you were checking me out the whole time we were talking. Don't worry, you're not the first to give me those looks."

"Urgh I feel like a perv."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Not only are you my godson, you're thirteen."

"I know that. But we're not related, and you were eyeing the older version of me now. Not the Harry who would look like James. Once I went through the blood adoption I stopped looking like the Potters. Though I'm glad I kept my mother's eyes. Now I'm a mutt, four sets of looks mixed up. Call it a peek at what I will look like in ten years," he said as he winked at him.

"Oh, my goodness. Was that flirting!? Are we flirting here? I am definitely a perv."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. I flirt with a lot of people. I'll stop it since it's making you uncomfortable."

"Thank you, Harry, err Evan, um Isaac?"

"It's Isaac, or Evan. Never Harry."

"Right, Isaac."

"Anyway, Paser is pleased with your progress. How would you like a tour of the Island?"

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes. I know you've seen my memories and seen where I grew up but it's different seeing it in person. I'll give you the grand tour, or the highlights anyway. It's early enough that most places are closed so no one will be around. You'll get to see it in it's quiet beauty before it roars to life. And we'll get your new credentials while we're out. Euryale should be finished with them by now."

-HPHPHPHPHP-

The pair had been walking for hours at a leisurely pace around the island. Blue skies, flowers in bloom, friendly faces everywhere.

"This place is amazing. Truly paradise. I've never seen so many creatures, wizards and Muggles in one place living peacefully."

"Glad you like it. We have a very special community here. Everyone contributes to the overall wellbeing and balance of the Island and its inhabitants."

"How do you deal with visitors, or outsiders? Doesn't that disrupt the balance?"

Isaac pointed towards the west. "The Barrana is that way. The only way in and out. You can't exactly walk in but there have been those who stumbled upon The Gate on their own and have been welcomed. Most of them settle here as well."

"How does that even work? How is all this hidden from the rest of the Wizarding World?"

"That's easy. We're in a different dimension."

"I'm sorry, what? Did you say different dimension?" He stopped walking, staring at Isaac.

"Don't dawdle. Keep walking. I want to catch Euryale before her next class."

"Pup, you can't just drop something like that on me and not expect a reaction."

"You took everything else in stride. How is this different?"

"It just is. You mean there isn't anything out there? What if you swam away from the island? What happens?"

"You come back to shore after a certain point. The magic of the island turns you around after several miles."

"But how does it work? How can we not be on Earth anymore?"

"I said a different dimension, not planet. Pardes exists in a separate plane and is anchored to Earth. The founders of Pardes were from the Wizarding World as you know it, from the dimension you recognize as home. It's not like we're on the moon, though the lunar resorts are amazing." He said as he smirked again. "Basically, if you were to hold an atlas of Earth, and folded it in such a way in which the Gulf of Aden and the Ise Bay overlapped, that's where we are."

"Uh…"

"They should really teach geography at Hogwarts," Isaac grumbled then continued "The Gulf of Aden is off the coast of Ethiopia and the Ise of Bay is on the main Japanese Island of Honshu."

"Right."

"Don't worry about how it works. It just does, accept it."

"So where does the gate open to then?"

"Well, it's more of a portal, and it drops you off wherever you want in the world. We have Gatekeepers that deal with the logistics."

"Now that is cool."

"I think so too."

"Alright, so we are in a space bubble over what, China?"

"No, but if it helps you think of it that way, then sure. Now that you're staying here, you definitely need to take some classes at the Institute."

"Go back to school?" he asked horrified.

"Yes. Everyone who settles here permanently takes classes. Like an immigration learning plan. Then on top of that you need to know your placement in our society. Everyone has a place."

"I wasn't a fan of school when I did it the first time around," he complained.

"I know, I have a copy of your transcript," Isaac laughed, "but I can help you with the lessons. I'm a pretty good tutor."

"He is being too modest," spoke a woman walking towards them. "He's a bloody genius and won't own up to it."

"Stop embarrassing me Euryale. Auntie, this is my godfather, Osiris Black. Osiris, this is Master Euryale Garjan, Headmistress of The Orchard Institute aka the Institute.

They shook hands and walked in silence towards her office building. Once inside she turned towards them.

"So, you're the infamous Sirius Black?" she asked raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him.

"It's Osiris now Auntie. No need to scare him off," replied Isaac seeing his godfather nervously fidget.

"You're no fun, Izzy. You know the rest of the family are going to put him through the wringer."

"Which is why I always come to you first. My favorite Aunt!"

"I'm your only Aunt here you brat."

"Doesn't mean you can't be my favorite," he quipped back.

"Fine, my little prodigy, no messing with your new toy. But, he gets no mercy if he gets recruited."

"Sounds fair enough."

"Prodigy? Recruited? What are you talking about?"

"You haven't told him?" Euryale asked Isaac.

"He's been getting an overload of information as it is. I decided it would be best to let him settle into normal island life before pulling out the skull and bones."

Euryale chuckled at his explanation. "Are you going to introduce him to the family?"

"Yes, tomorrow night."

"Coward," she teased.

Osiris was confused. "Why is Friday night a cowardly time to introduce me to the rest of your family?"

Euryale gestured for them to sit. A tea service appeared on the table instantly. "Help yourself. As for your question, Friday night to Saturday night is a time of rest on the Island. No one works and no one talks of unpleasant things. It's the best time for Izzy to introduce you because they will all be nice and hold their tongues if they want to say anything rude or pester you with questions. It's a complete day of peace."

"Wow, sounds nice. Clever pup."

"I thought so," joked Isaac. "Auntie, Osiris needs his identification documents and of course he needs to start the Intro classes as soon as possible."

"I have them right here," she said as she got up and walked over to her desk. She tapped something that Osiris couldn't see but heard the woosh of air and then she was walking back to them. "Here you go Mr Black. Memorize your profile. Along with your new name, you have a completely new background. From date of birth to schooling and what you've been doing since."

"Wow, just wow," he said as he flipped through the papers. "How did you do this?" he looked at her.

Euryale smiled. "Don't worry about the logistics. Once we test you, you'll get more credentials such as a driving license and even an NHS number should you need to integrate into British Muggle society."

Osiris looked at Isaac. "Do I really need to go back to school?"

"Yes, everyone does. You said you wanted to be there for me and for you to do that you will need to know more. This isn't England, this isn't Hogwarts or the Ministry, this is Pardes. This is my home and now yours." Osiris nodded. "Alright, Auntie has about an hour before her next class, she can tell you all about the wonderful school she runs."

"Thanks Izzy," she smiled at him warmly and turned to Osiris. "Mr Black, Welcome to The Orchard Institute, the island's learning hub. Here we teach everything and everyone…."

-HPHPHPHPHP-

His head was spinning. He had thought the island was impressive during his tour but that was nothing compared to the school. After getting an overview from Euryale, his pup's Aunt and Headmistress of the school, he was given a bunch of brochures and a course catalog. The place was intense. So many classes, trainings, intensives, electives, the works. He was now back in his hospital room resting. Isaac had some things to do and told him he should take some time to himself to get his bearings. Mostly Osiris was flipping through the brochure and catalog in awe.

The Institute was amazing. They did teach everyone and everything. From alchemy and literature, to spell crafting and international law. There were also a bunch of seminars and month long accelerated courses. Classes were offered year-round but the official start of term was in April ending in July. The second term from August to December. The third from January to March. Exact dates depended on festivals dates each year. The school followed the tenets of some sort of religion that was only referred to as The Path. So far it seemed like a hippy 'live and let live' sort of religion. The start of classes and days off all corresponded with whatever calendar was established by The Path. He made a note to ask more about that later since the calendar was also what the rest of the island followed so it seemed like the government was in on it as well. And that was another thing he needed to learn about, the government of this place. He had seen a couple of municipal buildings on his tour but no ministry, no aurors and no mention of a prison. He would leave that for later too.

He was surprised that he was actually interested in some of the classes. And glad that almost all of them could be audited instead of going towards an actual degree. He really didn't want to go through official schooling again. It was also interesting that all the clubs were open to the entire island populace. The most popular ones being quidditch, dueling, karate, and the book club funnily enough. He guessed they were all a bunch of fit bookworms.

The logistics of the school was mind boggling. Nurseries for the little ones until the compulsory education began at three and ended at sixteen. After sixteen, the students could continue university level studies, get a job or apprenticeship. OWLs and NEWTs were set to international wizarding standards so the variety of subjects that could be taken was insane. It was amazing that kids as young as three were learning literacy let alone magic. There was the option to homeschool but it was rarely done as the education system was inclusive, eclectic and free until sixteen.

Boarding was not an option until eleven like at Hogwarts. Before that they live at home and could continue to live at home if they wanted after eleven. The flexibility of choosing to board or not was given each term. A great option for both the students and parents. He couldn't imagine having to live at home to deal with his crazy mother when he was at school, but if he had the Potter's to go back to every evening he could see the benefits.

Magic wielders, that's what the brochure called Wizards and Witches, are taught both the light and dark arts equally. He wasn't sure what he thought about that since he only had bad experiences with Dark Wizards in his life, from his family to Death Eaters, but he was holding judgement on that like on everything else. Also, the school discouraged the use of a wand or external foci. The pamphlet said that Magic lived within those that can wield it and as such there was no need for silly wand waving since tree branches were superfluous in spell casting. He chuckled at that. What would Ollivander say to that, calling a wand a tree branch was too funny.

And for those that could use magic there wasn't a law against underage use. The trace did not exist since there was no wand and the use of magic was encouraged but not for everything. Magic was a gift, not a tool, and as such should be respected and not abused. It was discouraged to use magic for everything and as such almost all graduating students knew how to blend into the muggle world.

The students were also not sorted into houses which was weird to him. Euryale said that it was ridiculous to judge the path of a child's life based on one trait and that each student could be loyal, intelligent, brave and cunning. They could gain and lose all kinds of traits as they grew older and learned more. The school did not believe in putting them in boxes. He did agree with that last bit. He was worried about all the new things he had to learn. Old dog and new tricks didn't meld, right? Isaac was positive he could help him with classes and integrating into the Island but Osiris wasn't too sure.

Isaac. Thinking of his pup made him so happy, but also sad. He had missed so many years of his life. Isaac had given him an overview of his life these last twelve years but he could spot holes in the story. There was a lot he generalized or skipped over. Something more was going on, he just knew it. He knew that after James and Lily were killed Dumbledore took Harry to the Dursleys. Something that Osiris was furious about. What was that white bearded bastard thinking leaving a magical child with Lily's magic hating sister?

Instead of telling him what happened at the Dursleys, Isaac gave him a copy of the report that Paser compiled when he first arrived on the Island. The list of injuries was telling on their own. They told of a life of abuse that would break many grown men and women. Harry had endured it for years. Per the report, he was on the brink of death when he arrived on the Island. His heart had stopped once. He had died if only for a minute.

Osiris cried as he read that medical report. What else could he do? It was all his fault. If he had stayed at the cottage instead of running after Peter none of that would have happened. He told Isaac he was sorry for letting him down. Isaac gave him a sad smile and said "I was reborn, I hope the same will happen to you."

The kid was mature beyond his years. He understood, after seeing the endless list of broken bones and bruises, why Isaac did not return to the Wizarding World. Everyone there had failed him. Here, in Pardes, he had people who cared for him, truly loved him. Something he didn't have before. Osiris understood why the decision was made to kill off Harry Potter, because in reality, he was truly dead. Harry Potter died in that river. Harry was dead. He was learning to accept that. But Isaac, oh Isaac, he was very much alive.

Isaac didn't tell him about his recovery and rarely spoke about the years before he became Isaac. He did talk about his schooling and training. From almost his arrival until the age of ten Isaac was taught by Bia, Chrysaor and Euryale. All Masters of the Institute. He met them all while touring the school and was impressed. Bia was beautiful and quiet; apparently, a master of enchantments specializing in traps. Chrysaor was graceful like a tracking wild cat, and just like one, he was a fighter. He was a master swordsman and looked like he was floating in the air when he moved. Euryale was by far the coolest. She was a master of illusion. She could blend in anywhere. Like a human chameleon. The three were all Shadow Mages as well. Something Osiris didn't even knew existed. The smoke cocoon that Isaac used to change his appearance was not smoke at all but shadows. The shadows could be manipulated to appear in many ways, to looking like those cast by people and objects to complete darkness. He learned that Isaac loved the look of shock on his face when he used the smoke-cocoon version. Show off.

After meeting those three at the school Isaac had dragged him to the student center to meet some of his friends. There he saw Piye, who still creeped him out. But he also met Pentu who was twenty-two and training to be a healer, Nito who was seventeen and wanted to follow in her parents footsteps and go into finance, Maya who was fourteen and wasn't sure what she wanted to study, Cameron who was twenty and hated school but was finishing a university degree in business and Sam who was also twenty, loved school and wanted to learn everything and was collecting degrees like stamps. They were all different ages which was surprising, kids, teens, adults, to of course Piye who apparently was 2,725 years old. They were a weird bunch of friends to have. But they all gathered around Isaac as soon as he entered the room. Gravitating towards him like he was their sun.

After chatting with them for a bit Isaac took him to a coffee shop in town, The Crater, that was owned by Maya's parents, Rane and Roma that also happened to be a mated werewolf pair. He also met Tia, Paser's wife, who worked at the cafe as well. They had taken their coffee to go and walked around a beautiful park. The walk had introduced him to a plethora of Islanders as well. Light wizards like Imeru and Iset, dark wizards like Ahmore and Sitre; Kape and Osor who were faeries tending the gardens; Seneb and Nehi who were goblins playing football with a bunch of kids. They were all very friendly, stopping whatever they were doing to come over and greet Isaac. Again, he was their sun.

Isaac gave happy smiles and hugs. Giving each one attention even if only for a minute. Asking about their studies; their parents health; their children's marks and hobbies; the crossword puzzle they were having issues with the last time they ran into each other at The Crater; the muffin recipe that he must be taught to make next time he came over; their shared surprise at the ending of the book they both just finished for the book club; high fiving the kids and ruffling their hair. They all seemed to bask in the warmth that he gave them with his attention. What was going on? Osiris didn't ask. He watched, shook hands when introduced and watched some more.

Then Isaac dropped him off at the hospital, telling him he would be back in a couple of hours to take him home. No longer was the room white and sterile. When he had woken up yesterday evening the room had been transformed to look like a lush hotel suite. Everything was opulent. He felt like a king. Soft bedding, exotic fruits in a basket, a view of the beach. It was paradise. So here he sat waiting and thinking. He wondered when the other shoe would drop.

-END OF CHAPTER-


	8. Chapter 8: Buttercup

A/N: The blessing that Cameron gives to Isaac is called Eishet Chayil and can be found in the Book of Proverbs, #31. It's basically King Solomon praising a Gd fearing woman. Heavily edited for my own use of course. You - my lovely, beautiful, open-minded reader - get brownie points for accepting all the blatant kabbalah-isms I drop in chapter, and story as a whole, because in my head Harry is totally a member of the tribe.

 **Chapter 8: Buttercup**

"It will get better. You did well, baby. Your father and I are so proud."

"You're not the one with your head in the bog."

"Come on. I'll get you a stomach soother."

Isaac flushed the toilet and dragged himself to the wash basin. He brushed his teeth and washed his face.

"Here, take these," ordered his mother handing him two pink tablets and a glass of water.

"Thanks Mags," he responded and downed the medicine.

"You can opt-out at any time, you know this. No one will think any less of you."

"Only because they don't know it's actually me that would be failing. If the other recruits knew who I

really was, it would be worse."

"That is just your pride speaking."

"Well, of course it is," he snapped. "I don't want to fail. I need to overcome my weaknesses."

"Having this reaction is not a weakness. It is a sign of your humanity."

"I know Mags. We are told that over and over. But I can't go around puking my guts out after an

assignment. This..." but whatever he was going to say next was cut off.

"I hope you really don't have this reaction every time Izzy, I can't send you on solos otherwise."

"Urgh, Jacob," grunted Isaac.

"Nice to see you too, little brother."

"Did Piye tell you I was home?"

"No, Bia did. She passed you on the way home. Said you looked rough."

"That snitch!"

"She does report to me. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," he grumbled.

"He's not. Jake, be nice. I'll go start dinner while you talk. Remember that we have guests coming for dinner." Magdalena said as left the bathroom.

"Can we get out of the loo now?" whined a voice from behind Jacob.

"Bloody hell. It's a family reunion. What are you doing here, Sarah?"

"Mum called me."

"Great, just great."

"So, can we move this to your room at least? I know your bathroom is big but this is weird, even for us."

Without exchanging further words the three left the bathroom and walked to the adjoining bedroom. Isaac laid down on the large bed, hiding his face in a mountain of pillows. Jacob leaned against the ornate writing desk and Sarah sat on the leather chair.

"So, what's the problem?" asked Sarah breaking the silence.

"Nothing," mumbled Isaac.

"Bia said you were fine when she checked on you a couple of days ago. Did something go wrong?

Something that we missed?" countered Jacob.

"No."

"Then why were you chucking bits in there?" asked Sarah laughing.

"Was the assignment too difficult? I thought you would jump at the chance to kill some arseholes," said Jacob.

"Can we just drop this? I'm fine."

"No," said Jacob and Sarah at the same time.

"What do you mean no? I completed my assignment. Passed the pre and post evaluation. I'm off base now, I don't have to give you any answers. No monitors here, no directives. Leave me alone!" he replied fiercely. Then jumped off his bed and in a few long strides had the bedroom door open. "Go," he demanded quietly.

"No. Stop acting like a brat. Sit down. We are here to help," said Sarah almost shouting.

"I don't want your help. This has nothing to do with you, either of you, or my last assignment. Out."

"For fuck sake, Izzy. Just tell us what's going on. Your stats have been normal recently, then today it's

all over the place, so something is up."

"You've been recording since?" asked Isaac in a cold voice.

"Izzy..."

"Damn it Jacob. There is a difference between you being my big brother and going all 'Big Brother' on me!" His eyes scanned over Jacob. "Are you recording me now?" he asked again.

"I need to know what we missed," Jacob replied.

Isaac turned his back to them. He sighed loudly as his hands rubbed his face. He then turned slowly back to face them, his posture changing instantly. "Can I be dismissed, sir?" he asked. He stood at attention. A soldier waiting for his commander.

"Izzy, what are you doing?" asked Sarah in a sad voice.

"Showing the proper respect to a commanding officer, ma'am." He replied not missing a beat.

She frowned at this. "Iz, you don't talk to us like that at home. What are you doing?"

"A soldier must act in accordance to the rules and stipulations as detailed in the The Path's guidelines. This soldier is following protocol, ma'am." His posture did not change. Muscles tensed and a blank face.

"Following protocol?" snarled Jacob. "Fine. Soldier Delta Seven Three One, you are suspended until further notice."

Sarah gasped and glared at Jacob. "What?! You can't be serious? Dad's going to flip."

"He wants protocol, then he gets protocol. This is his punishment for his abysmal behaviour in the presence of two high ranking members of the Sanhedrin."

Isaac ignored them. The only reaction to his brother's words was the slight shifting of his intense green eyes. He wasn't looking at them so they weren't sure if the movement was simply reflex. Jacob straighten up from his position. He pulled Sarah up from her chair by the elbow and they both made their way out of the bedroom. Right before crossing the threshold he stopped in front of Isaac. "I hope your temper tantrum was worth it." And they left.

Isaac did not move. He waited until he heard their steps reach the end of the corridor and hit the stairs before he shut his bedroom door. He locked it and activated his privacy wards. He made a sweeping motion with his hand over the room and was relieved that no recording or monitoring orbs were left behind. He cast a strong silencing charm and laid back on his bed.

"Aaaaaaaaarrrrgghhhhh" he shouted at the ceiling until he ran out of breath. He laid there for minutes on end. Thinking about what just happened. Angry at himself for letting the situation escalate so quickly. Suddenly he got back on his feet and went to his desk. He turned on his Council issued unit and log-in. 'Access denied' popped up. He wasn't surprised, they worked fast. Jacob probably keyed in his new status as soon as he got downstairs.

Isaac was pissed off. Of course his brother would suspend him. Jacob always demanded total compliance, total obedience, something Isaac couldn't make himself submit to. Knowing his brother, and his father, he could guess what his punishment would be. Grounding. More like banishment. He would be forced to go back to the other dimension. Well, he could make that work. It would push up some of his plans and a lot of his crew would be stuck here but with Bonnie that wouldn't be an issue. Yes, he could make this work. He would make this work. He was certain.

He walked over to his map of Pardes and activated Bonnie. He was hoping that he could get everyone over before sundown to start fixing this mess. There was too much to do and so little light left in the day. He sent a note to Piye and the others. He knew they would come. They never failed him.

-HPHPHPHPHP-

Isaac swayed back and forth in front of his bedroom window. Facing east, right hand covering his eyes. Left hand holding a small leather bound book.

"Happy is the person who can entice and serve his Master with will and sincerity, and woe to the person who attempts to entice his Master with a distant heart and without sincerity." Tears cascaded down Isaac's pale face as he chanted.

"We beseech you, let our prayers come before you. Do not ignore our supplications for we are not so arrogant and stiff-necked as to think that we are completely righteous and have not erred. We want to admit to you and to ourselves that we have erred, we have transgressed intentionally in order to satisfy our lust and we have rebelliously committed crimes which have caused us to become coarse and insensitive, and therefore unworthy of forgiveness."

Isaac lowered his right hand, turned around and entered the runic circle he had drawn earlier with animal blood on the wooden floor. With tears still flowing he continued but instead of Isaac's single mournful voice, a chorus could be heard all emerging from him. Isaac grappled with the unseen source of the voices. He wrestled against their will, and he forced them to submit, to continue the sacred chant.

"We wish to admit our guilt. We have been ungrateful for all the good done to us. We have robbed. We have been two-faced and spoken slander behind others' backs. We have caused others to deviate from the right path. We have caused others to do wrong. We have acted maliciously. We have acted violently and fraudulently to get what we want. We have framed lies and been deceitful in order to save ourselves and get others in trouble. We have advised others to do things that were harmful to them. We have spoken falsely and not kept our word. We let our anger get the best of us. We have scoffed and made light of serious matters. We have rebelled against the true Path. We have compromised the truth for our own convenience. We have shown contempt. We have committed sexual offenses. We have been stubborn and turned our hearts away. We have gotten caught in the web of our own rationalizations. We have damaged the very things which is most sacred and precious. We have oppressed and harassed. We have caused grief and anguish. We have become twisted inside. We have corrupted and destroyed our innate sense of right and wrong. We have lost our human dignity. We accept any punishment that befalls us, for You have acted truthfully while we have just hardened our hearts and become more enmeshed in our transgressions."

Gray-black smog emitted from Isaac's eyes, ears, nose, mouth and hands. The substance crashed against the invisible barrier created by blood runes. The beat of silence that had filled when he stopped chanting was suddenly replaced by horrible, anguished, screeching. The sound of nails against glass, twisting ragged metal, stone against flesh. Pain.

Outside the gray nightmarish dome stood Piye and nine others. White and blue striped shawls covered their bowed heads and shoulders, bodies swaying back and forth repeating one phrase. "Ani hu ha'adam ha'ze." When they had said their chant for the fortieth time the runes glowed and the screeching stopped. The gray mass disappeared and Isaac stumbled out of the circle. He had taken half a dozen steps before being swept off his feet by strong arms.

"Sir, should I call for a medic?" asked Piye as he picked him up.

"No," croaked Isaac.

"Sir," called out Cameron from somewhere else in the room. "Umm not to seem ungrateful for the very scary experience and all, but what was that?"

"Cam, shut it," hissed Sam.

"It's just a question. We're encouraged to ask questions," she snapped back.

"Yes, but you need to learn to read the situation. Does he look okay? Now is not the time."

"Guys, stop arguing," whispered Isaac. The room went quiet. Piye laid Isaac on the bed and was helping him drink a glass of water. "Gather around."

Nine bodies moved instantly. Some sitting on the large bed, others conjured chairs, a couple just leaned against the walls nearest to him. Isaac waited for the shuffling to stop before continuing.

"Thank you for answering my call for a minyan. Until further notice I am on ice." The group grumbled at the news. "The Commander is displeased with me. I am not able to speak about the task I was given. But what you just witnessed was a cleansing ritual that was needed because of it. I will be weaker than normal for a couple of days but it went as well as expected."

"That horrible noise was expected?" asked Maya from the foot of the bed.

Isaac chuckled. "Indeed. But I can tell you have a million other questions."

"Not a million. But I do have a couple more," she replied and when he nodded she continued. "Why did you need a cleansing ritual? Why not just go to the mikveh? What was that noise? Are you sure you're not hurt? Is there a way to stop whatever it was that resulted in this needing to be done from happening again?" Maya said all that in one breathe.

Isaac laughed weakly again. He looked around the room and saw many curious yes. "I have discovered my gift" he had to hold up a hand to stop anyone from interrupting beyond making sounds of surprise. "Yes, I have ascended. This stays between us." They all nodded.

"My shadow gift is absorption," they all gasped but he ignored that. "I have had my suspicions, my accelerated advancement in the academy is proof enough. Of course I should test the limits but my recent mission and having Osiris back in my life triggered a new facet; one of the dangers. In essence, I took into myself the damages done to many souls.I needed to remove those blemishes before any permanent damage was done to my own. The mikveh is sourced in purity. A blood sacrifice was best for so many transgressions. But after sundown tomorrow I will immerse myself and then tell my Father what happened. As for the rest, the noise was the sound of separating that which did not belong; I am sure that I am not hurt; with practice, I hope so."

The group listened intently as he answered Maya's questions in order. It was Cameron who reacted first, again. She rose from the other side of the bed, walked to Isaac's side and knelt before him with her head bowed, hands behind her back. The rest instantly followed her lead.

Cameron's voice was strong and clear. "A man of true valor. He is more precious than gold. The heart of his people trust in him. And because of him they lack nothing. He is robed in strength and dignity; he confidently faces whatever may come. His speech reflects wisdom; loving kindness guides his tongue. Many have done superbly, but you have surpassed them all. Charm is an illusion, and so much of beauty is vanity, but a person who lives by the Path's ideals merits true praise. For wherever people gather, his deeds speak his praise." The rest replied with "uhmain" after which she stood up, placed her hand over her heart and bowed. "Your Eminence," she said to him, looking up at Isaac's beaming, happy, tearful face.

Isaac sat up further with Piye's help and lifted his hand out as Cameron leaned down. "Toda rabah, my beautiful nahar mitpatel" said Isaac as he cupped her cheek. She closed her eyes and embraced the warmed and love radiating from his hand that spread to her whole body. A golden web spread out, linking the eleven people in the room.

-HPHPHPHPHP-

He could not believe he was here. But Luna had demanded he visit her realm. She was not impressed with what happened on Friday, especially since he took over a day to tell her about it through their mindscape. With Piye's help in covering his disappearance, he rushed over earlier. He spent the entire morning graveling like any good fiance. Luna would not budge. Not even taking her to the London Zoo perked her up, even though visiting the petting zoo section was always her favorite. So they returned to his house on the outskirts of London where he begged for forgiveness in private as they walked around the large garden.

"What if something had gone wrong?"

"Luna, maybe I know what I'm doing? Ever thought of that?"

"You barely contained it!" she shouted. "Throwing up, yelling at your brother, having to do a blood ritual in your bedroom?! That sounds like you were making it up as you went along."

"Of course I was. It did come on suddenly. One minute I'm playing dutiful Prince with the masses, shaking hands, kissing babies while showing Osiris the Island, and then the next I wanted to snap their necks. I got away as soon as I could. I physically got sick restraining myself. It's not like there is a guide on my gift, love. The other Shadow Walkers have heightened senses and reflexes, if and when a gift manifests at all. I have been given a boon. Something really special. I can help so many people with this."

"It can also kill you. You barely have survival instincts as it is. You pulled too much in, stop trying to find a limit!"

"I'm not going around healing people left and right like some whittling sanctimonious fishmonger!" He yelled back. Then he sighed and continued in a softer tone. "The ones I helped on my assignment really needed it, they were children. Then Osiris, well, the re-generator is amazing but dementors damage at a level that even it cannot fix. I healed them. I healed him. I know I need to hide what I can do from the world at large. My crew know the basics, but I won't tell them more. I will tell my parents, no one else for now. I won't even tell the Council. Those men and women are good people, but what I can do, it could change that."

"I thought you could only absorb damages that were not self-inflicted. Do you really think they would hurt others just to see if you can fix it? That's disgusting."

"That is the only testing I have done so far. But I don't want to become a lab rat. Human nature is good but also destructive, I don't want to chance it. I've been testing things slowly on my own, absorbing books and movies quicker than before, and the pain of a few in hospital that were dying. I wanted to aid their passage. Nothing major or noticeable. Until my last assignment, I had not tried to do so many at once. But I don't regret it, Lu. Those kids suffered and would not have recovered from their trauma. I had to. Tell me you understand. Please."

"Of course, I understand. I'm proud that you helped all those people, especially those abused children. I just wish you had a better plan in place since I know you will do it again."

"Thank you," Isaac replied as he pulled Luna into a kiss. "But hey, since I'm grounded, you want to have some fun?"

"Your kind of fun usually ends with an orgy after breaking fundamental laws of magic," she looked at him suspiciously. "What were you thinking?"

He beamed at her. "Tying up some loose ends."

"You're returning?" she asked surprised.

"Eventually," he never gave full explanations. He loved surprising her when he could.

"I should have seen this coming."

"Another one for me then. I need a contact though."

"Alright, I'll help. How close do you want to get?"

"Real close," he said seductively in her ear.

Luna ignored his comment. She walked over to a nearby bench and sat. She removed her shoes and socks and planted her feet firmly on the ground. Taking deep breaths, she closed her eyes. Isaac watched her. Keeping his pride and lust locked away to not disturb or distract her. Luna needed to concentrate and his raging hormones would not help. After several minutes her breathing was barely noticeable. She looked like an ivory statue. An angel. His angel.

The air around her stilled as she began to push her magic through her core and into the earth calling for guidance. He wanted to let the calming ripples of her magic lure him in but he would not, could not, let it. Constant vigilance. Even when you're home and think you're safe. He had a duty. To her. To countless others. He couldn't let his guard down.

Luna, as calm as ever, smiled and opened her eyes. "It seems you already have someone, nothing more I can do."

"Really, great, who?"

"All will be revealed soon," she replied with a laugh.

"Bloody seers," he grumbled, "you sound like a fortune cookie."

"Perhaps, but that's all I'm saying. Now, come on. I must return before anyone notices that I'm gone and I don't want to relive half this day again."

He put her socks and shoes on for her and held out his hand for her to take. They walked hand in hand down a cobblestone path. The connection between them hummed in happiness as it always did when they were together.

"Send my regards to the others," Isaac finally spoke. "You'll know when I return."

Luna smiled up at him and nodded. They stopped walking in front of a wrought iron gate. He looked at her beautiful face, cupped her cheeks as he pressed his forehead against hers. "Be well, love."

"Thank you, Your Eminence," she replied.

He moved his face away and looked into her laughing eyes. "Very funny, Luna." He sighed and gave her a last hug. "Be safe." It was a command. She nodded into his chest. He looked at the winding metal branches that make up the iron gate. It gave off a slight glow. "It's ready," he said as he stepped away from her while giving her a nudge forward. She turned towards him, gave a curtsy, and walked into the gate, disappearing as soon as she touched it. Her laughter trailing behind.

* * *

Foreign words:

-Ani hu ha'adam ha'ze - Hebrew. Basically means "I am that person too."

-Minyan - in Judaism it is a quorum of ten people, traditionally all men, over the age of 13 required for certain prayers that cannot be said otherwise. Works like the wiccan "power of three". The need for ten men is established from Psalm 82 in that a congregation of Gd is at least ten.

-Mikveh - ritual bath sourced by natural running water

-Uhmain - old world Eastern European way of pronouncing Amen.

-Toda rabah - Hebrew for thank you very much

-Nahar mitpatel - Hebrew for winding river, which is what Cameron means in its Gaelic origins.

-END CHAPTER-


	9. Chapter 9: The Sound of Silence

A/N: The very long speech that makes up this chapter is from Abraham Joshua Heschel's essay, "Insecurity of Freedom."

 **Chapter 9: The Sound of Silence**

"Any trouble?"

"Nah, caught them unaware."

"Idiots," he said, sending a smile to the larger man. "Thanks D, you're the best." He then turns his attention to the men and women hog-tied on the floor.

"Did you know that there is part of your soul that is unaware of anything other than its own needs. But we were created to contain both the higher and the lower worlds so that we can imagine everything in our souls. That is the essence of being, to understand and imagine something other than ourselves."

"Urgh," choked out the first one.

"No intellectual awareness is worth its salt unless it has the power to effect change; to change humanity for the better."

No response this time but he continued down the rows of people.

"Humanity. It defines self-reliance as faith, shrewdness as wisdom, anthropology as ethics and literature as the Bible. Humanity. Irrelevant, dull, oppressive, insipid. Faith has been replaced by creed, worship by discipline, love by habit. Humanity has become an heirloom rather than a living foundation." He paused to shift to the next one.

"What makes us human? It is an intellectual endeavor out of the depths of reason. It is a source of cognitive insight into the ultimate issue of human existence. It is more than a mood or feeling. It is a way of thinking and a way of living. It is not enough to call for goodwill, we are in desperate need of good thinking." They were starting to struggle but it made it better.

"Modern man ponders 'what will I get out of life?' Not the fundamental, what will life get out of me? More and more the sense of commitment, which is so essential a component of human existence, has been lost in the melting pot of conceit and sophistication. Oblivious to the fact of his receiving infinitely more than he is able to return, man began to consider himself as the only ends. Caring for his needs rather than for him being needed." Done with two more he passed them off.

"Needs are our gods, and we toil and spare no effort to gratify them. Suppression of a desire is considered sacrilegious. We worship not one but a whole pantheon of needs and have come to look upon moral and spiritual norms as nothing but personal desires in disguise. We are a playground for the unpredictable emergence and multiplication of needs and interests, some which are natural, others induced by advertisement, fashion, envy or miscarriages of authentic needs." He took a breath, waved his hand and a glass of water appeared. He took slow sips, enjoying the cool liquid before waving it away and going to the next one.

"We fail to discern between authentic and artificial needs, misjudge a whim for an aspiration and are thrown into tension. Most obsessions are the perpetuation of such misjudgments. More die in the epidemic of needs than disease. How are we going to discern the authentic from the fictions? Interest is subjective, dividing principle. It is the excitement of feeling, accompanying special attention paid to some object. Short is the way from need to greed." He starts to laugh. A laugh that brings chills up the spines of those in the room.

He continued solemnly, "He who sets out to employ the realities of life as a means for satisfying his own desires will soon forfeit his freedom and be degraded to a mere tool. Acquiring things, he becomes enslaved to them, in subduing others he loses his own soul." This one he doesn't pass on, he kicks him to a corner. "Leave him," he orders. He composes himself and continues.

"Our minds are late, slow and erratic. What is the root of our bitter sense of inadequacy, a thirst which can only be stilled by greater thirst? Our eyes are witness to the callousness and cruelty of man, but our heart tries to obliterate the memories, to calm the nerves, and to silence our conscience. The moral problem cannot be solved as a moral problem. It must be dealt with as a part of the total issue of man. The supreme problem is all of life, not good and evil. It is the nature of existence, of doing, of meaning." He looks into the frightened eyes of the man in front of him and pats his cheek roughly.

"The question shouldn't be how to take care of the rascals, or how to prevent delinquency or crimes. The problem begins with the realization of how we all blunder in dealing with our fellow man. The silent atrocities, the secret scandals, which no laws can prevent, are the true seat of moral infection. The problem begins with ourselves, in how we handle our emotional functions, in the way we deal with envy, greed, and pride. The most urgent task is to save our inner self, our spirit, our souls, from oblivion. Our future depends upon our appreciation of reality of the inner life, of the splendor of thought, of the dignity of wonder and reverence."

He is shouting now. "This path is a freedom from false fears and false glories. In our souls we are subject to cause, in our spirits we are free, beholding the uncompromising."

He moves quickly passing the rows quicker than before. "As a free being you must accept enormous responsibility. You can't let yourself go, you must get into the harness and carry the yoke. Bear loads of responsibility. Abhor self-complacency, enjoy freedom of choice. You are given life and death, good and evil, and urged to choose, to discriminate. Yet freedom is not only the ability to choose and to act, but also the ability to will..." he whispers, "to love".

He conjures a chair and falls on it heavily. "The danger begins when freedom is thought to consist in the fact that 'I can act as I desire'. Freedom is the liberation from the tyranny of the self-centered ego. It comes about in moments of transcending the self as an act of spiritual ecstasy, of stepping out of confining framework of routine reflexive concern. Freedom presupposes the capacity for sacrifice."

He levitates the body from the corner. Brings it towards him. Last one.

"Sacrifice. My sacrifice was accepting this," He points to the scar on his forehead. "You shouldn't have given it to me."

-HPHPHPHPHP-

The clattering dishes and sputtering coffee maker were the only noise in the cafe. Staff and patrons alike stopped all movement in shock at the loud boom and tremor that was just felt.

"Was that an earthquake?" someone finally asked.

"Don't be stupid. It sounded like an explosion."

"An explosion?" That got the crowd rushing out. A column of smoke could be seen in the distance. Calls to the police and the fire brigade were made.

News spread quickly. Townsfolk gathered to look at the decimated house on the hill.

-END OF CHAPTER-


	10. Chapter 10: Rabbit Hole

**Chapter 10: Rabbit Hole**

"You have a wonderful family, pup. I'm glad you finally got the happiness you deserve."

"Thank you. They are really great. A bit much sometimes but I wouldn't trade them for anything. Though I can't believe you let my mother convince you to move in. I was going to get you a place downtown near The Crater."

"She was very convincing. But it makes sense with the way you live here. All together. It's very old fashioned, but it's nice."

"We do have some very old traditions. But I'm glad you're staying here. Maybe now we can spend more time together."

"Yeah, you are really busy for a kid. Where do you keep disappearing to all the time anyway?"

"School, training, work. But I will be done with school next month and Jacob has put my training on hold. So that just leaves my duties which can fit around any schedule I keep."

"Princely duties you mean. I still can't believe you're royalty. Though it explains how the town folk gravitate towards you. They really see you as their leader, I guess."

Isaac laughed at his observation. "They love me because I am a gracious lord to my adoring minions."

Osiris chuckled at the joke though it might have been one. "Your crazy schedule won't stay open for long, the next school year starts so soon."

"True, the school years are barely indistinguishable, but I mean I'm done as in graduating. No more school for me, well, for now. I may decide to return later."

"So soon?!"

"Did you miss the whole 'child prodigy' thing Euryale keeps harping on about. Goodness, she brags about me more than my parents do."

"All parents think their kids are geniuses. I just thought you had advanced a year or maybe really good at playing the piano; not that you would finish secondary school in half the time."

"Oh, no," he shook his head. "I finished that already. This is my Masters."

"Masters? You're thirteen!"

"Stop saying that. I'll be fourteen in less than four months."

"Pup, it takes years for a Mastery, after years of standard Wizarding education."

"Well yes, in England," he replied sarcastically. "Granted, I am a bit more advanced than other Pardesians as well, but we do have an accelerated program in general compared to Hogwarts. Five years instead of seven."

"In my head you are in your third year, taking your first electives. Being introduced to magical creatures, ancient runes or arithmancy for the first time. Not graduating. Wait, what are you getting your Mastery in?"

"Magical in Runes. Muggle in Planning and Development."

"No wonder you are so busy. Why two?"

"Well, I love Runes and it helps with my Princely duties as you call them. Runes are used to secure the Island among other things. And the other because I do venture to the other dimension when I can, plus it will give credence to my business ventures."

"Business ventures? What business ventures?"

"I have several portfolios that I manage. I attended an investment seminar with Roma, you know Maya's mum, a couple of years ago and the next thing I know I have a business."

"You have your own investment company?"

"Well, it's a great hobby. I mostly leave it to Nito to babysit it for me since I've been busy with school and the rest of my responsibilities. It operates pretty smoothly; any big decisions are run by me. Real life experience for her and all that."

"A hobby? I really don't see how running an investment company is a hobby?"

"Well, it is. I haven't spent a lot of time on it but now that I'm done with school, I can ramp it up. There are a lot more charities on the other side that I want to add as beneficiaries and that means more capital is needed."

"You really know how to make a guy feel insignificant."

"Oh Siri, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad about yourself. To your credit, you have been otherwise detained for twelve years. Now that you are out, do you have any plans? Want a job in my company? Expansion means I need more staff."

"Well, you are making me take a bunch of classes so that is taking up my time for the next several weeks. Besides finding Harry, all I wanted to do was find Remus. Nothing else was planned."

"You've been out for less than a fortnight, so it makes sense that your plans are limited. Mostly you've been recuperating and getting used to all the changes. There is no rush. Plus, I can help you find Remus. It shouldn't take more than a couple of days. Maybe you can both help with my company. I should warn you that I may not be able to bring him to Pardes for a while. Jacob is being an annoying older brother and has decided to suspend my access to the Barrana among other things. Plus, he's still pissed off that I snuck you in."

"What does that mean? And why did he do it?"

"It's like twenty questions with you. He suspended my training and all the privileges that come with it. Let's see, it's like being grounded. Don't worry about it. It won't really affect me. Or you. I am the son of a Marauder after all. And he did it because we had a row on Friday. He blew it out of proportion. Big brothers are such bullies," he joked.

"Wow, he can just do that? What about your father?"

"Jacob can throw his weight around and Dad stays out of it for the most part since so we can work it out ourselves. I guess the real problem is that Jacob is a perfectionist, rule follower. That's boring. I am, what I like to call, a situational responder. We didn't agree on something and he slapped me on the wrist."

"Seems like more than just a slap on the wrist to me. Do you two not get along then?"

"We do, most of the time. I love the guy, I really do. But he sometimes acts like another parent. Worse than them at times. But I give him hell when he's like that. I hung out more with Sarah as a kid but that was mostly because we ended up in the same year in school at one point because I skipped so many levels. They were both great, played with me, showed me how to swim, snuck me candy when Mags forbade it before dinner, the works. But as we've all gotten older our personalities have really shown how different we are. Jake is extremely regimented, Sarah is the bleeding heart and I like to throw a wrench in it all."

"The problem with being the baby."

"They want to keep me in a bubble. But Dad and Euryale give me free reign since I'm not helpless. They don't freak out if I get a papercut like the rest of the family does."

"Is that what you're calling magical exhaustion? A papercut?" spoke a voice from behind them.

Isaac and Osiris turned around. Jacob was giving Isaac a hard, disappointing, look.

"You're worse than Mags and Doreen combined. I'm fine," replied Isaac.

"You have too many reckless tendencies. Dad told me you almost drained your core. Why didn't you just tell me what happened? Instead you were belligerent and got suspended."

"It wasn't any of your business. I told you that then. Still hasn't changed that fact now."

"When did get magical exhaustion?" asked Osiris concerned, his eyes roaming over Isaac as if checking his health.

"Not you too? I was fine. I am fine," complained Isaac.

"Friday," answered Jacob.

"As in this Friday? Is that what was going on when you left me in the afternoon? You seemed off suddenly. But I don't know you well enough to compare it to anything else. And then all the tension over dinner that night and all-day Saturday? Was that all because of the fight between you two?"

"Kind of. Jakey-poo likes to overreact when everyone doesn't immediately jump at his orders. Any good it did you this time, bro. I'm out of commission for a while, which means even more opportunities to do what I want anyway," smirked Isaac.

"Don't call me that. You may think you can do whatever you want but being suspended in the other dimension means no access to the network AND you miss the next trial date."

"I know, and I accept that. Nothing I can do about it so why dwell on it. Still, think of all the belligerent things I can do with my free time in the meantime. You know what they say about idle hands," he joked to Jacob.

"You guys are talking in codes again," stated a very confused Osiris.

"You haven't told him?" Jacob raised an eyebrow at Isaac.

"Now you sound like Euryale. He hasn't been cleared. How was I supposed to explain any of it without breaking my oath?"

"You break rules all the time. I'm sure you have found a way to tell your little harem." Jacob was trying to catch Isaac's eyes, but he kept looking away. "Yes, I can see you told them somehow."

"I didn't. Luna guessed, and might have passed that on," Isaac said in his defense.

"Sure, sure. I can just imagine it. They ask how your day went and you open and close your mouth like an idiot while making stabbing motions. Like a round of carnival charades. Luna guesses and wins a stuffed mooncalf."

"That sound hilarious! Now I have to get her a mooncalf."

"Guys, I'm still standing on confused-land over here," Osiris said but was ignored by the other two.

"We are getting off topic," shouted Jacob.

"Right. Is this your way of giving me permission to tell him?" asked Isaac.

"No. I think it's bad enough that your little blond red-head knows. Unfortunately, Mother has decided he is family and should be told."

"Gotta love Mags," said Isaac to Osiris. "She is absolutely the best of us."

"Uhhh…" blinked Osiris at Jacob and Isaac.

"Right, the training. I'm an..." but Isaac's mouth was covered by Jacob. Isaac's voice was muffled and the two wrestled around. Isaac trying to get Jacob's hand off and Jacob trying to shut him up.

"You're such a git. You can't just blurt it out without the proper precautions," yelled Jacob to a struggling Isaac. He pushed him off with a hard shove.

"Argh, you told me I could tell him. And we're magical in case you forgot. I had a silencer going, I always do when I talk about it."

"Seriously, what is going on?" asked Osiris again.

"Go on, captain my captain, tell him," said Isaac to Jacob.

Jacob turned to Osiris and gave him an assessing look. "You'll probably need to sit for this," and he walked away.

Osiris looked at Isaac. "Should I follow?"

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun. Come on, follow the leader."

-END OF CHAPTER-


	11. Chapter 11: Secret Handshake

**Chapter 11: Secret Handshakes**

Osiris and Isaac followed Jacob through the vast gardens and back to the castle. Winding turns in parts that Osiris had yet to see. Soon they were in front of a large dark wooden door with a cherry blossom etched into it. They entered the room and Osiris felt a tingle down his spine as soon as he stepped through the threshold.

"Have a seat Mr Black," said Jacob in a voice that meant it was an order. He sat behind an ornate desk. Isaac sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk and Osiris followed his example.

"Everything you are told within these walls is confidential. The wards you most likely felt when you entered the room will see to that. If you attempt to divulge anything said here, in any form, you will feel like you can't speak along with a shock. The more attempts, the more painful the shock. No one has died from it, yet." The smile Jacob gave at that last statement was one of a challenge. Osiris' eyes widened. He glanced at Isaac who gave him a lopsided smile that was almost reassuring. Almost.

Jacob continued. "Pardes is a peaceful nation ruled by the BenKhay family, as you know. Our father, the King, is also Cohen of the Sanhedrin, or the Council. Everything we are is possible because of The Path. It is an ancient way of life. The laws and creeds of The Path are guarded by the Sanhedrin. They guide us in every aspect of our lives. Everything on this island has been carefully placed to promote harmony. The layout of the buildings, colour schemes, names of places, even the sounds and smells. What pollutes your senses pollutes you as a person. Our society has worked for thousands of years. Occasionally we do get a bad egg, and even rarer a tragedy occurs, but overall, we all live in peace. Does that mean there is no violence? No. Negative feelings are natural. We aren't trying to suppress nature but focus and redirect it."

Isaac raised his hand. Jacob pursed his lips and tilted his head. Isaac turned to Osiris. "As a way of life, the Path leads to connections," he paused to look at Jacob who nodded. "The profound desire to connect is the driving pulse of our souls. A low ember that lays dormant and arouses a mighty flame. No intellectual awareness has worth without the power to effect a spiritual change. You need to want it done with love and awe, otherwise it is impossible. There is hidden power that is ever present within creation. In our desire to reach a connection, we must not deny the world and everything that it contains as a temporal illusion. We must learn to see the power that is animating all things continuously. Using that power to grow spiritually, to put yourself aside, to transcend the boundaries of yourself, to enable you to behold and experience a new and infinitely greater spiritual landscape. Surrendering yourself is the only way to create that connection." Isaac was glowing during his explanation. Osiris and Jacob were taken aback by his fervor. Waves of magic filled the room as Isaac spoke. It filled the others with a sense of peace and happiness. It was almost giving them a mother's loving embrace. Once he stopped talking, the energy receded.

Osiris and Jacob tried to collect themselves from the feeling of lost after having been exposed to such wonderful pure magic. Jacob stared at Isaac with love and understanding, seeming to have worked something out in his head. After a very long silent pause, Osiris spoke.

"How do you get thousands of people to comply? And what is the training you are doing for the Council?" he asked Isaac, but Jacob replied.

"We don't force citizens to comply. They do so willingly. As you've noticed on your tour of the Island, our schooling system is extensive. Education is vital to our success. All citizens are educated, tested, and encouraged into sectors of our society based on the results. We take many things into consideration besides education. Such as personality, family history, interests, psychological assessments. The person is, as a whole, evaluated. We also take personal preferences into account. No one is forced to accept the results, though the majority do. Jobs are not for life either; people grow, and career interests change but again, for the most part citizens stay with their sectors for life. All this education and testing is because, though we may not seem like it on the surface, Pardes is a warrior nation. Military service is compulsory for citizens between the ages of eighteen and fifty-five. That brings us to what Isaac has been training to do. The sector he has been accepted into, the Selective Service, is equivalent to the British Royal Marines. Within that body, he is in the hit squadron."

"WHAT!" screeched Osiris. Isaac patted him on the knee trying to calm him down. "He's thirteen! What do you mean you're training him to be a killer!"

"Killer is such a strong word," said Jacob with a slight frown, his voice still calm and undeterred by Osiris' response.

"But...but he's just a kid."

"No, he is young, I'll give you that much. Isaac has never been a kid. Now, moving along to the point of this explanation. Since Isaac is young, his training and assignments have been done under his "Evan" persona. Before his suspension," Jacob paused to glare at Isaac and then turned back to Osiris, "he was working towards completing his training. Tests are called trials, by the way. The next trial, if he had passed, would have given him the clearance to do one-man assignments."

"What did you do to get suspended?" asked Osiris looking at Isaac who nodded towards Jacob and rolled his eyes.

"What he meant to say was 'for being insubordinate'. Which isn't exactly new, seeing how he just got his little Scooby gang sanctioned by Father."

"I reject Scooby gang. If anything, the Aboki are Pretty Soldiers, just like Sailor Moon," quipped Isaac with a bright smile on his face.

"What is an a-bow-key and what are sailors doing on the moon?" asked Osiris.

"Wow, you butchered all of that. Scooby Doo and Sailor Moon are entertainment programs for muggle children about teenagers fighting evil. Luna has a lot of them recorded so you can watch some episodes if you want later. Anyway, that's what my friends and I do, fight evil," Isaac finished proudly.

"You went rogue, don't glorify it," replied Jacob with a snarl.

"Fine, we are Pretty _Rogue_ Soldiers. Happy?" he rolled his eyes at Jacob again.

"Uhhh, what?" Osiris was just getting more confused.

"The Council handles hit contracts from the other dimension. We don't just deal with traditional commerce with folks over there. Wands for hire, if you will. We deal in such a gray trade and have vast resources on both sides; but the council is very strict on which jobs they take. I thought to myself, why not accept more, give us, the people who do the actual jobs, the freedom to do more of them. It's not like every contract is to off someone anyway. So, I bent some rules," here Jacob snorted, "and I took jobs on my own. Completed them with the help of some understanding Council member, i.e. obviously not Jake, and help from my friends."

"It was treason," quipped Jacob.

Isaac shrugged. "Any-who. Our little kick-ass group is known as The Aboki. You actually met most of them the other day at the student center." Osiris nodded dumbly. "It helps that those over eighteen receive basic military training but only Piye and I are in the Service full-time. We were cruising along fine, then Jacob found out; threw a fit. Now," he puffed up proudly "we are official sanctioned. Which, by the way, is another example of Mags pulling through for me. I am definitely the favorite child."

"This is all just, um…alright, let's see. You have two trained killer," but Jacob made a noise showing his disagreement on word choice, "a handful of junior soldiers and a bunch of – what I can only assume is - school kids, doing what exactly?"

"It's like an after school club, like Power Rangers! We help those that cannot help themselves!"

"Not sure what a Power Ranger is but helping others, well that's really noble," Osiris said surprised.

"They're a menace and cover it with deeds of charity. I pushed to get him discharged from the service, have those who are citizens fined and the outsider's memory-wiped."

"You were out-voted by the Council and are still sour over it," replied Isaac.

"They did agree on a lead..."

"Hey, I resent that, I'm not a bloody dog," shouted Isaac.

"So..." continued Jacob ignoring his outburst, "Isaac is solely responsible for all those miscreants. Most of whom are not allowed to leave the Island while he's suspended. He gets grounded, they get grounded."

Isaac just smirked at Jacob and gave a beaming mischievous smile to Osiris.

"Pup, how are you helping anyone if you guys are grounded on opposite sides?"

"That's a secret," he whispered and then laughed.

"Okay. To sum things up, everyone here follows this Path thing – which by the way sounds like a very scary cult," Jacob and Isaac nodded in agreement. "All citizens are smart and trained to fight; you have a kid in the military's assassin group and then Isaac has his own vigilante group? Toss in probably lots of violence and gore. Is that all?" stated Osiris.

"Pretty much," said Isaac.

"Close enough," said Jacob.

"Right. This will take some getting used to. I should have taken notes. Just, wow, you guys keep pulling out surprises."

"Well, we don't always kill people. A few jobs are material destruction, retrieving information, catching cheating husbands, extortion, simple things like that Does that makes you feel better?" offered Isaac.

"Not really," grimaced Osiris.

"I tried."

"Am I expected to join this after school club of yours?"

"That would be awesome. But no. While Pardes does have mandatory military service most citizens are trained for the home guard. That is a six-month draft time with annual exercises. If you test into the actual military than the draft time is longer. Which sector you join is up to you, including my club," explained Isaac.

"Right. I'm sure this whole military thing was in the folder Euryale gave me about Pardes Citizenship, but I mostly got hung up on going back to school. While I'm not too sure about being in the military, it would be nice to learn to fight so basic training is a good thing for me. Wait, we were talking about your hobby earlier, the investment company. Is the Aboki your so-called investment company in disguise?" asked Osiris. Isaac gave him his signature mischievous smirk. "Right. And the magical exhaustion?" he continued.

"Ugh, look, a detail that the captain here skipped over is that all Service members are monitored during trainings and assignments. All our bio-metrics are relayed in real time. Had it occurred on the job I would have been extracted."

"Monitored? How?"

"Complicated techno-magic that I won't bore you with. But it's like all the machines in your hospital room, except smaller."

"Technomagic? How exactly do you get electronics to not burn out near magic?" asked Osiris.

"Pardes trade secret," replied Isaac.

"You didn't answer his question about the magical exhaustion. Nice deflection," said Jacob sarcastically.

Isaac huffed. "What happened to me was no big deal and I refuse to discuss it. I did tell my Dad, obviously since he then babbled a bit to you, he only knows in his role as my father and not 'His Royal Highness'. Which means I refused to disclose the matter to the King and the Council, thus why my suspension is sticking. Now, the tricky bit is having Evan, the soldier, suspended and off the Island while Isaac, the Prince, has another month until graduation."

"You have to be in two places at once?" asked Osiris.

"No, he has the week to finish all his assignments while on house arrest. After which he is stuck in the UK for the foreseeable future. Doreen will be babysitting him."

"Really? Oh, it's going to be great!" whooped Isaac.

"You're grounded, nothing great about it."

"Sure, it will. Doreen is amazing. Well, once you get over her obsession with cats and make sure to never eat her food, then it's a blast," chimed Isaac.

"That actually sounds miserable," said Osiris.

"I'll be fine. Hey, do you want to see the recording from when Jacob confronted me about the Aboki? Sibling rivalry at its finest!"

"I am not going through that again. Your need to say the last word can only be taken in small doses. Seal the room on your way out." And with that Jacob rose from his chair and stormed out of the office.

"Your brother is really, um...uh..." Osiris was trying to sound nice, but no words came out.

"Indeed. All of that and more. Hey, do you really want to see what happened?"

"Sure, I know he didn't kill you because you're still alive."

-END OF CHAPTER-


	12. Chapter 12: Memories

**Chapter 12: Memories**

Isaac got up from his seat and walked over to a painting; it was a canvas of woods, trees lush and vibrant green, an empty footpath was slightly obscured by fog. He touched the bottom right hand corner and the scene disappeared. The inside of the frame was pitch-black for a couple of seconds and then a bright white light filled the screen. "Good Afternoon, Thaddeus," spoke Isaac and in response a man appeared in white space. He was older with balding black hair, thin black moustache, and a sour expression. "Good Afternoon, young Sir," said the wrinkled serious face.

Isaac turned towards Osiris who looked confused at the portrait, which seemed to be the theme of the day. "Pup, what and who is that?"

"Thaddeus, he is my father's security system. A biometric autonomous technical monitor, to be more precise. I thought the name was too long and Dad let me give him a nickname."

"You went with Thaddeus?"

"Well, Alfred was just too on the nose."

"Alfred? Who is Alfred?"

"Urgh, too many cultural references are whizzing past you, buddy. Okay. Let's see. The initials of the system are B, A, T and M, right? Well, to me as a kid, that meant Batman. You know, the superhero?" Osiris gave him a blank look. "It's a muggle comic book for kids; a rich guy uses his money and resources to fight crime in his hometown. He was basically raised by his butler because his parents were killed, which he witnessed, during a mugging when he was a kid. The butler's name is Alfred Thaddeus Crane Pennyworth. I named the system after the butler. I was six, don't judge me, and the name stuck. Later, I gave it a face to match. Long story, this is Thaddeus, he watches and records everything for Dad." Osiris just nodded dumbly. "Great. Thaddeus, please play JICO0923AA."

"Screen or hologram, sir?"

"Hologram, definitely hologram. Start in ten seconds please. That is all, thank you." Then Isaac waved Osiris over. "You should stand over here. The system will project the recording into the room, like an inverted pensive."

Tiny blue and white transparent cubes filled the room, then merged. Suddenly translucent doubles of Jacob and Isaac were in the room.

-HPHPHPHPHP-

" _Stop it, Isaac. Put an end to it." Jacob glared at his younger brother, but he just smiled back._

" _I don't know what you're talking about," replied Isaac with a smirk._

" _Don't play with me. I know you're using Council resources without authorization. Stop it."_

" _Did you really summon me for this? You could have called or sent me a message," he raised his hand to show his Moon Watch to emphasize his point._

" _Isaac," Jacob growled his name, but Isaac simply continued to smile and raised an eyebrow at him. "Damnit. Is this some sort of rebellion? Hormones? What? You have always been mature beyond comprehension but if this is you testing the limits of…"_

 _Isaac's laughed interrupted him. "Of what? My independence? Are you going to start quoting Steinberg? Did you flip through the latest edition of Adolescence to determine which stage of my psychosocial development I have achieved by your perceived rebellion? And here I thought you were far too busy for textbooks." Isaac took on a very serious disposition and continued in a mocking tone. "I much prefer Steinberg's The Vicissitudes of Autonomy which was published by the Society of Research in Child Development in August 1986. A decent observation concerning three aspects of autonomy in a sample of ten to sixteen-year olds, emotional, peer and subjective self-reliance. Autonomy is not a unidimensional trait that suddenly manifests, plus the transition from childhood into adolescence should not be marked by trading the dependency from one entity to another."_

" _This is not a maturational imbalance then?" asked Jacob matching Isaac's sarcastic tone._

 _Isaac ignored his questions. "This request, for me to stop whatever it is that I am allegedly doing, comes from who, exactly? Major General Khay - Commander of the Sanhedrin, who would already have a warrant in hand for my arrest per the Treason Act of 1351? or from His Royal Highness Jacob Akiba BenKhay, Nesi of Pardes - many blessings to the future King of our valiant nation," he bowed reverently before continuing in a borderline acerbic tone, "who is merciful and would demand proof if one of his most loyal subjects were accused of such doings?" The red flush on Jacob's face intensified. "So?" Isaac asked again after he didn't get a response._

" _From me, your brother," was Jacob's exasperated reply._

 _Isaac's smile fell from his face. He tilted his head to the side, taking in Jacob's features. His eyes roamed over his brother, who was standing behind the desk, red faced, veins in his jaw and neck pulsing wildly. "Am I still in the Service?" he asked, his voice devoid of any emotion._

" _Yes," replied Jacob through clenched teeth._

" _Hmmm," noted Isaac with a thoughtful look, "which means," his smirk returning "that you don't have proof, though you believe it's true, but don't want me hanged and quartered," he smiled broadly again. "I'm touched, Jake. Really."_

" _Don't patronize me."_

" _I wouldn't dare."_

" _This is serious."_

" _Deadly."_

 _Jacob closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I hope you know what you're doing. If you break your Oath, I can't help you. Neither could anyone else in the family."_

" _I would never bring shame to the family. Rumours are such fickle beasts. It's best not to feed them."_

-HPHPHPHPHP-

"See what I mean, sibling rivalry. I was an arse, and he was right in a way. It's a bit of rebellion."

"Wait, your brother is a General in the army?"

"Yes, again. Every member of the family is in the military beyond the mandatory time. Dad's the Field Marshal being King and all. Mom is the General here, while dad's Uncle is a general on the other side. He's in Canada – that's our home base in the other dimension and why I get grounded in the UK. Something stupid about not having fun if I'm left on time out away from the network. Anyway, Uncle Sal is a big-shot Potions experimenter. He's on the Council but funnily enough doesn't believe in the Path, just likes telling people what to do. To each his own, right? Let's see who else. Well, Sarah is a Colonel. Euryale is also in the hit squad; would be the head if she didn't prefer running the school. I was actually one of her assignments for Dad."

"Really? Why would the King of Pardes be interested in you?"

"Well, you know about the prophecy that domino-affected my life, right?"

"Yeah, you vanquished him just like it said."

"Vanquished. Right."

"Didn't you?"

Isaac ignored the question. "We, Pardes that is, were not involved in the war Riddle started. The Council did not believe in dealing with outsiders and like many other nations, they left the UK to their own civil war. All this training we have, it has always been defensive, us against everyone else. It's also a reason why our nation is so secretive. Father disagreed. He wanted to use it to help fight those in need. But first he had to fight the council itself. While our nation is ruled by the royal family there are complicated laws in place to ensure there is no tyranny. Because of this my father needed the council majority to agree to give aid. The council members are sticklers for tradition. They did not want to help. It took a long time for them to agree and when they did, the war was basically over."

"Wow!"

"After Riddle died," here he rolled his eyes, "everyone was immediately celebrating. While you and I were stuck in our own hell. As soon as I got the scar, everyone just stopped fighting. Stupid, really. That's what my father thought. Anyway," he sighed, "everyone got really loose-lipped with their celebratory drinking. He learned all about Riddle and his band of merry men. He also learned about the Order of the Phoenix and thanks to Doreen about the rumours of a prophecy. My father felt guilty about how long the council had taken to decide to help. Just because the leader disappears doesn't mean his loyal subjects follow suit. He is a great man, feeling responsible when he wasn't even involved. It took him years to set up a vanredan network, to find a way to track my magical signature, but they did. He thought I was owed more than an epithet for being their so-called savior. They found me by complete accident; I was hidden in that house thanks to Dumbledore's charms. Love based blood magic he thought would work. The reading on my magic flared to critical. I was as good as dead. They found me, and I'm alive today because of it."

Anyway, while waiting Father was not idle. He researched, used his contacts.

"I could never repay them for finding you," said Osiris as he pulled Isaac into a hug.

"Neither could I," Isaac replied, his voice a bit choked up. He cleared his throat and pulled away. "The prophecy says, 'and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives' and I survived that night."

"You're saying, he's not gone then. You survived so that means he did too?"

"He's not gone."

Osiris paled. "Oh merlin. Where is he?"

"He's being dealt with."

"What does that mean? Is that why you are being trained? To fight him? To kill him?"

"One has nothing to do with the other."

"But you have a plan?"

"Of course."

"Well?"

Isaac gave him a beaming smile instead of answering.

* * *

Foreign word:

-Nesi - prince in Hebrew. I am using it like Duke in the English peerage system, i.e. highest ranking royal.

-END OF CHAPTER-


	13. Chapter 13: Too easy, Drill Sergeant

**Chapter 13: Too easy, Drill Sergeant**

"Good Afternoon Narcissa, your garden looks lovely as usual."

"Thank you, Ava. I'm glad you could make it. I don't believe I've met your friend," she gave an assessing look at the handsome young man.

"Narcissa Malfoy, I would like you to meet Evan Khay."

"Mrs Malfoy, apologies for crashing your garden party. Cyrus couldn't make it and I offered to be Ava's escort to this cause-worthy fundraiser."

"You must be a good friend of Cyrus if he entrusts you with his lovely wife," spoke a haughty voice from behind Narcissa.

"Lucius, darling. Come say hello to Ava and her friend, Mr Khay."

"Please, call me Evan. And Cyrus and I are old family friends. He knows I would never do anything amiss no matter how lovely Ava is. I do value my life," he said laughing.

"Oh, you flirt," laughed Ava swatting his arm.

"Ava, Evan," nodded Lucius to them, "where is Cyrus?"

"Working, as usual. He is out of the country meeting investors. He planned on coming today but was detained," replied Ava.

"Ah yes, that would be my fault. My sincere apologies," said Evan.

"I'm confused. Cyrus isn't here because of you, but you are here in his place?" asked Narcissa.

"In a roundabout way, yes. My company is in partnership with Greengrass Ltd. An opportunity arose and my father and Cyrus got carried away. I needed a break and Ava needed an escort. Problem solved."

"Really? I thought I knew all of Cyrus' business partners."

"He mostly deals with my father as they've known each other longer."

"Khay, as in Gerry Khay? The Canadian agricultural magnate?

"Yes, that's my father. He sure loves his flora and fauna. Cyrus and Father get lost in plans often. I met Cyrus several years ago when they ran over discussing cloning Gloucester cows. Mother sent me to fetch them for dinner. I showed an interest in rare bovine breeds and Cyrus asked about my hobby. The rest is history as they say."

"Hobby?! Don't be so modest sweetie," said Ava. "Have you heard of Other Realm Equities?" she posed to the Malfoys.

Narcissa and Lucius were startled. He was so young, early twenties if that, and the company had been established as the go-to real estate investment firm recently. They looked at the young man, then at Ava and at each other again.

"You own Other Ream Equities?" asked Lucius not bothering to hide his shock.

Ava laughed. "I had the same reaction. I just couldn't believe it."

"Amazing. The company is well known. But rumours are that the owner is a recluse."

"All due to very clever PR managers. Between my age and my family name I wanted the company to stand on its own. I recently decided to change things a bit, put a face to a name so to speak. I have a more personal approach with my staff and would like to extend that to the public. So here we are. But I don't want to take too much time from you. Hosting is very busy work." Evan then turned to his right. "Ava?" and he offered his arm which she took, and they made their way further into the crowd.

Narcissa and Lucius had a glint in their eyes. "You have to get his contact information from Ava," ordered Lucius. "His family owns one of the wealthiest companies in the Americas, can you imagine the connections he has." Narcissa simply nodded. Sadly, they couldn't carry on their plotting as more guests arrived.

-HPHPHPHPHP-

"I am surprised to see you alone. I assumed that such an important Ministry official would be flocked with admirers constantly."

Lucius whirled around. "Evan? Where is Ava?"

"She is planning some gala with Mrs Zabini and I slipped away in the middle of menu ideas. Why are you hiding out?"

"I'm not hiding," responded Lucius stiffly.

"I've been to countless numbers of these fundraising events, I know the signs of a host hiding. You know, someone will find you out here. I just did. Hiding in a balcony is not going to work," he said as he gave him a saucy look.

"I'm not hiding."

"Sure, sure you're not. Well, I'll leave you to your not hiding then," and he started to walk away.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"I was just wandering about, so I will continue. You do have a lovely home."

"Being nosy?"

"No. Admiring. If you are worried that I'll stumble across something I shouldn't, you are welcome to be my guide."

"You want a tour of the manor?" Lucius asked incredulously.

"Yes, please."

Lucius considered this. It would be a great time to get more information out of the man. "Follow me."

They walked around the upper floors; Lucius giving detailed accounts of everything from sconces, tapestries, tables, paintings, even the wallpaper. Evan nodded and asked questions at appropriate intervals all the while flirting mercilessly with a flustering Lucius.

"This is my private study," Lucius pointed at an ornate black cherry door.

"Oooo! Do I get to peek inside?" Evan asked with a wide smile.

"It's warded."

"You can un-ward it."

"Why would I do that?"

Evan gave him another bright smile as he leaned in. "I'll make it up to you." Lucius stumbled backwards, his back hitting the wall behind him.

"Do you always flirt with married men?" he asked nervously.

"Only with the fit ones," Evan replied with a chuckle. "So, are you going to let me in? I would just love to see inside," he said seductively. He leaned in more, his warm sweet breath tickling Lucius' lips. He saw Lucius flush and nod, so he took a step back. "Great," he gave him a beaming smile. "Lead the way."

Lucius unsealed the room and showed him inside. Evan walked a couple of steps into the room and looked around with satisfaction. "I can definitely picture you here, scheming about world domination," he joked.

"I don't scheme," snapped Lucius.

"Of course, you don't." Evan turned around and, in a flash, had Lucius pinned against the closed office door. "Tell me to stop and I will," he whispered in his ear.

"What are you doing?" asked a startled Lucius all while trying to find a way to look away from Evan's beautiful face.

"I thought it was obvious what we are going to be doing." He licked his lips and stared into Lucius' eyes making sure to hold his gaze and then leaned in to kiss him. There was only a moment of hesitation and then Lucius leaned forward as well, letting their lips meet.

-HPHPHPHPHP-

'Too easy,' thought Isaac. He had placed the Miri Wanpatan enchantment on Lucius while holding his gaze, right before their lips even touched. He then cast a silencing spell on the room. He watched with half interest at the one man show Lucius was putting on. He was snogging the air. Priceless. He made a note to grab a copy of the memory from the poor bloke before leaving. It was sure to be interesting.

After searching the room for a couple of minutes Isaac was disappointed at how quickly he found what he was looking for. The wards hiding all the interesting and dark artifacts melted away easily. He wanted to give the room a more proper search, but he was running out of time. People would start looking for them soon enough.

"Alright Lucy, let's see this fantasy of yours," he said out loud to himself as he delved into the other's mind. What he saw made him laughed, 'what a closet case'. It was always a bit disorienting to view things from someone else's point of view, but this was worth it just for the kicks.

-HPHPHPHPHP-

 _•••R-RATED SCENE HAS BEEN REMOVED. FULL CHAPTER ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN. SAME STORY TITLE, SAME AUTHOR HANDLE.•••_

-HPHPHPHPHP-

Isaac slipped out of Lucius' mind. 'Not bad, but now I'm really out of time'. He decides on a few modifications to the memory before extracting a copy of both versions for himself. He leaves Lucius with all the flirting from their earlier walk through the mansion but changes the sex scene to be nothing more than a vivid daydream. He didn't want to leave him with the impression that they had slept together. 'No way do I want to give that tosspot any leverage. If he wasn't such a pompous git he would have left the memory and maybe made it a reality.'

He then makes sure all the wards are back in place in the study and looks around the room to make sure nothing looked off. He moves Lucius to sit behind his own desk and then sits on the corner of the large mahogany desk and breaks the spell. He watches as Lucius blinks several times, seeming to get his bearings.

"I'm sorry I came on so strong Lucius. No offense intended, truly. I do get myself in trouble for being such a flirt all the time."

"What just…" trailed off Lucius. He looks down and notices where he is and then looks around the room. Nothing has been moved from the desk, they were both dressed. The air smells of cedar and leather, not of sweat and cum.

"I'm a serial flirt. Don't worry about it. I should find Ava and get her home. It is getting on a bit," and with that Isaac got up and walked to the door. "It was nice to meet you Mr Malfoy, send my regards to your wife and son," he said, his laugh trailing behind him.

-HPHPHPHPHP-

"And that's how I met your relatives. Bonnie, please end the playback. Thank you," said Isaac to the air. He turned to the other two in the room. Four of them were sitting on the same couch looking at a large fading rectangle floating in the air. It hovered in front of wallpaper so loud, that it could be considered offensive.

"Holy sh…" was Osiris' uncouth reaction to watching the events at the Malfoy party.

"Language!" yelled Luna.

"Come on Luna, did you not see what I did. For one, that's your boyfriend. Two, you go to school with his kid. And three, I need to burn my eyes. I cannot believe I just watched you bang my cousin's husband."

"I did not," shouted Isaac indignantly. "It was his fantasy, not mine. He went off all on his own. Yes, I flirted, but I had to. All the intel I have on him say he is a lothario…"

"Wait, isn't a lothario only involved with women?" interrupted Remus.

"Well, yes, but I'm borrowing it. That's how languages evolve. Anyway, his file was full of his dalliances, so it was an easy in."

"Yeah it was," joked Luna giving him a high five. Isaac laughed along with her.

"Really, we're joking about sex, after making us watch that," complained Osiris.

"We are teenagers," replied Luna. "What else are we supposed to joke about?"

"What were you retrieving on that occasion anyway?" asked Osiris ignoring her. "The memory didn't actually show it clearly."

"Oh, just a book."

"Did you really have to go down the sex route though?" whined Osiris.

"You're the one that keeps asking questions and wanting to see memories. And I didn't sleep with him. He interacted with Evan, who is of age, thank you very much."

"Yes, Evan, the walking sex-god," chuckled Luna.

"On that note, I probably need to get back to work."

"Princes to lure," teased Luna.

"What Princes?" asked Osiris.

Isaac smirked.

"More people you're sleeping with?" asked Osiris. But Isaac just shrugged nonchalantly. "Seriously. How many people are in your harem, exactly?"

"Why? You want to join?" asked Luna. "There is always room for more." She then walked over to Isaac and sat on his lap. "It's my summer holidays, you are supposed to be having fun with me and ginger, not doing work all the time," pouted Luna.

"I have to get Mike-two-point-oh running soon. I almost have the neuromodulation to allow bidirectional information flow." Luna started kissing his neck. "But I may change the name, I was thinking 'Natalie', what do you think, Lu?"

Luna paused her kissing. "After _Brainstorm_ , that works." She gives him more kisses. "But since I have you here, there are so many more interesting things to do," she says in a sultry voice while sitting on his lap. She takes his hands and places them around her waist while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I guess a short break is called for," he responds as he pulled her closer into a kiss. Lips finding each other, letting the fire between them slowly ignite. He nibbles on her lower lip then makes a trail from her chin to her jaw to her neck. Biting and sucking on the delicate skin below her ear.

Osiris sputtered. "Um, that is, uh," while shooting Remus a wide-eyed look.

"Sir, this is a reminder that you have to be in London six hours ago," spoke a soft disembodied voice. That cooled them off.

"That is still creepy by the way," said Osiris.

"What? Bonnie? You have magic, how is she weird? Though, I still must work on the implant, but this is good for now," Isaac says gesturing to the thin watch he's wearing. "She's with me everywhere I go now that I synched her up to a Moon-Watch. You just need to get to grips with the technology."

"Still, I'm sure she'll try to take over your body and kill us all."

"You've been watching too many movies," then turning to Luna, "I blame you. You were supposed to get him watching nice, calming things. Not _Terminator."_

"It was actually _Metropolis_ , quite fitting actually," Luna corrected him.

"That's even worse. Remus, please fix whatever damage she did," He begged. "Anyway, we should all probably jet. Unless you guys want to be subjected to Doreen's tea? She should be back soon."

"Oh goodness no. Mrs Figg is amazing but I don't know what's worse, the million cats or her cooking," shuttered Remus.

"I don't know, Tibbles is getting to like him," laughed Luna watching the cat rub up against Osiris' leg.

"Alright gang, break. Call me if you need me," he said giving out watches. He hugged Remus and kissed Luna goodbye before watching them disappear via portkey.

Isaac than used his key to open a portal to Pardes for Osiris.

"I didn't think you had that?" asked Osiris pointing to the key.

"This isn't mine. I borrowed it," he said. "Go on then, hop through," and he hugged him too. But Osiris stayed put.

"Will you at least be home for your birthday?"

"Of course, a boy only turns fourteen once," Isaac quipped and then spun his time turner.

-END OF CHAPTER-


	14. Chapter 14: Tides

**Chapter 14: Tides**

The vibrations coming from his watch woke him. He turned over onto his back and looked at the time. It was half past three in the morning.

"Bonnie, report anomalies," he yawned out.

"Multiple elevated catecholamines levels, sir."

"Bonnie, call Piye." He waited for the connection as he rubbed his eyes.

"Lebbay," spoke Piye.

Isaac sat straight up, wide awake now. "What happened?" he demanded.

"Death Eaters, sir."

"It's too fucking early for their bullshit," he mutters to himself. "Bonnie, send out an emergency alert with Piye's current coordinates." He got out of bed and retrieved his laptop from its hiding spot behind a portrait. "Piye, keep a low profile but get as many as you can out. I'll piggy-back on your feed in a few moments.

-HPHPHPHPHP-

"Why are you still here?" asked Isaac while seeing through Piye's eyes.

"I was waiting for you," she replied calmly. The screams, shouts, smoke and fire in the distance seeming to have no effect on her.

"Lu, go home. Please. Or I'll push you through," Isaac threatened.

"No need for all that. I'm only going to walk you to that tree over there. Someone you outta meet." And she walks away from them.

"A walk through the woods is not ideal right now but sure," said Isaac following. "Nothing bad ever happens when a little white girl wonders through the woods at night," Piye said with heavy sarcasm. Isaac chuckled and agreed with him.

They walked about ten yards and stumbled upon a very distraught house-elf.

"Here we are. This is where you should be. You may want to freeze her though."

"Of course, dear. Anything you say dear," then he raised his hand towards the elf, "Deskele." He turned back to Luna. "Now what? Are we kidnapping her?"

"Of course not. She has a lot to share that can aid you. I'll leave you to it." She raised up on the tips of her toes, still needing to pull Piye's tall frame down, and kissed him on the check. She stepped back, pressed the two forefingers of her left hand to the watch on her right wrist and disappeared.

Isaac turned to the frozen house-elf. "Alright, tell me everything, little one. Gadifka tazarab." And she did indeed have a lot to say. So much so that he wanted to declare the twenty-sixth of August as a day of celebration in her honour.

-HPHPHPHPHP-

"Only you, pup. Only you can kick up such a storm on the word of a house-elf while accusing someone of doing exactly what you did," laughed Osiris.

"Hey, house-elves are amazing - show some respect. And that was all Luna. I learned a long time ago to just follow along whatever she says. This is what happens when I do. It's not my fault. Plus, it only makes sense to cancel another international event given what a mess the last one was," defended Isaac.

The Daily Prophet headlines for the last week had been filled with the Death Eater attack at the Quidditch World Cup. The attack completely overshadowed the Irish winning despite Bulgaria catching the snitch. It was chock-full of conspiracy theories and cover ups. The headline Osiris was laughing at read 'Ministry Official Hiding Azkaban Prisoner Thought Dead!'

"This is the thanks I get for freeing you? Do you know how complicated it was to make that pervert from Tungsten disappear so he could take your place? People in small towns keep track of all their creeps, even if they won't address the problem themselves," Isaac huffed. "I corrected a wrong, remember that buddy. If you liked being in a cell so much let me know, I can get you hooked to Mike in a tick."

That sobered Osiris up. "No thanks. I really, really, really, like my new freedom."

"I like your new face," quipped Remus, which just made Osiris blush, and everyone laughed. "You did have something to do with this though," he continued, pointing to the paper.

"Barely. Crouch was an idiot for thinking his genius-voldy-loving son wouldn't try to escape with so many people around. Everyone knows you leave the country when you break out of jail. I'm sure it's in the bad-guy rule book; right before how treating your minions well is important so they don't double cross you. I do feel bad for Winky; losing her entire family in one day," Isaac said with a frown.

"You did give her a job, even if she just cried harder." Osiris was rolling on the couch laughing. "I gotta say, I thought you were nuts when you agreed with Jacob about skipping the game. I mean, who turns down tickets to the World Cup?"

"It wasn't much of a sacrifice. I'm glad the rest of you had fun. It's just never been my thing. Why use a broom to fly? Absolutely ridiculous."

"Sir, not everyone can fly without one," Piye pointed out.

"You can't, not now anyway. Oh – wait let me figure that out later. Flying brooms. Magic makes brooms work. We have magic, ergo - we can fly. If Peter Pan can teach a bunch of muggle kids to fly, then I don't see why magic wielders can't get on board."

This is when Remus finally piped into the debate. "Izzie, you know that Peter Pan was fictional, and the Darling children were given fairy dust to fly in the story?"

"Yes, because they were muggle, but he still showed them some technique. Peter Pan is real, totally magical, and knew he could fly without a broom. Nice bloke - owns a quaint little shop called Porthos in Kensington. He's thinking of moving back to the Island, actually." Piye nodded in agreement.

"Wait, what? Peter Pan is real? And from Pardes?" asked a startled Remus.

"Yup. There are a bunch of us about. I'll introduce you, he tells the best stories. When my mother thought I needed a kid break, her name for them when I started Uni, she would take a bunch of us to visit his bookstore for story time. Maya and Luna love him of course, since he sees all the invisible creatures that they can."

Osiris was confused. "Who's Peter Pan?"

Remus gave a strangled cry. "Purebloods, this is exactly what's wrong with them. Raising their children not knowing the wonders of Peter Pan. It's a muggle classic."

"Like Winnie-the-Pooh? I like him."

Remus raised an eyebrow at Osiris. "Yes, like Winnie-the-Pooh," but he was interrupted by Isaac's roaring laughter. "What?"

"I've been waiting for it to come up," replied Isaac. At that moment Piye passed over a galleon to Isaac.

"You know, all this laughing made me hungry. Who wants to get a little smackerel of something?" asked Osiris, quite seriously. Which just brought on another fit of laughter.

* * *

Foreign words:

Deskele – means freeze in the Tirgrinya Language

Gadifka tazarab – means "tell me all" in the Tirgrinya Language

-END OF CHAPTER -


	15. Chapter 15: Blink and You'll Miss It

A/N: Brownie points to whoever finds my references to 1) As Time Goes By, 2) Keeping Up Appearances, 3) Legally Blonde.

 **Chapter 15: Blink and You'll Miss it**

Severus Snape was not a very happy man. Between Dumbledore grumbling about the cancelled Tournament, the Death Eaters attack during the summer, his darkening Mark, the piles of homework and endless potions to grade, he hardly had a moment to himself. Though thinking about the past year, as it was almost over and a time to reflect - or so he was told, the highlight had been news of the death of Sirius Black in the Spring. The mutt died on that god-forsaken rock like he deserved. But since that knowledge could only cheer him up so much, he put it aside.

Right now, he would rather be researching and creating new potions like he did when not stuck at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, it was still winter. With an exasperated sigh he returned his attention to the Great Hall watching the students slowly making their way in. Only a few more days until Christmas break. He was counting the hours.

"Severus, my boy, early as always," called out a twinkling Dumbledore.

"Headmaster," responded Severus with a slight nod in his direction. He ignored the man otherwise. Returning to the potions magazine that was delivered last week but did not have a chance to read until now.

The hour ticked by and more students and staff made their way to breakfast. Severus' gaze would sweep the room occasionally making sure the students were behaving but making sure to look like all his attention was on his snakes. How he wished for them a fate better than his. Turning to the last section of the periodical he began to read the comments, something he rarely did and was momentarily stunned by one. It read:

 _Perhaps this may seem impertinent, but my experiments with the recently published Valerian Draught were successful. If steps 7 and 13 were reversed, then step 9 can be eliminated, provided the elderberries are moon-dried and gently bruised with a copper blade in step 5. The resulting potion will be even more palatable if left to steep under a new moon and it can be gentle enough for children. My tinkering with Potions Master Prince's recipe was merely the curious endeavor of a fan and no disrespect was meant._

— _EK_

Severus was stunned. This EK, whoever he or she was, recreated his original recipe. The one published a couple of months ago was his first successful attempt. The more refined version he kept for himself, as he did with all his creations. He wanted to excuse himself and go through his collection of the magazines to see if this EK had made other comments. He couldn't. He had classes. How frustrating.

-HPHPHPHPHP-

After what felt to be one of the longest days in the castle Severus was finally away from everyone. He was back in his private quarters looking at the piles of magazines in front of him. He felt giddy for some reason. He waved his wand over the pile and said "Revelio verba scriptum," then tapped his wand on the letters EK in the edition in his left hand and then tapped a blank parchment next to the pile. The verba scriptum is a modified Revelio spell that he created as a student. The spell would search through the magazines looking for all references to EK using the current edition as a guide. It was a very handy spell to have even though it was harder to cast over handwritten items. Less than five minutes later the writing on the parchment seemed to finally stop. He grabbed the list and was stunned again. This EK had sent in comments dating back over a year. He didn't know where to start or if to start at all. Why did he care suddenly what this stranger had to say? Perhaps he was simply tired of the routine his life was cycling through. This one comment broke that. Severus was glad it was Friday tomorrow; the weekend would provide a short reprieve. Though he did have detention to supervise on Saturday, but he could make the dunderheads scrub cauldrons while he read through his magazines. Yes, that would work.

-HPHPHPHPHP-

Saturday afternoon found Severus scowling at the bowed heads of Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom. They were covered in gunk from the dirty cauldrons. "Leave, if I have to be in the presence of such dismal excuse for wizards any longer I may just obliviate myself. Dismissed," he said to them in a quiet, deadly, voice. They rose hurriedly, fleeing the dungeons as if they had a grim on their heels. He had read many of the comments made by the mysterious EK and started reading an article that was written by him. It was a him, he had discovered. An Evan Khay. His name was vaguely familiar. The article was old fashioned but well written and he vaguely remembered reading when it was first published in August. It was a proposal for the use of non-magical plants in homemade remedies.

Severus was even more intrigued at the context of the article in comparison with the more forward-thinking comments he made in the magazine. He went to his quarters and spent the rest of the night reading the comments and all the articles they referenced.

Around midnight he decided on a course of action. He was to be almost reckless and write to this Evan Khay and then promptly forget about it. His letter was polite but to the point. Remarking on both their works in the potions journal and how impressed Severus was on his modification to his own potion. He decided that now was a good enough time to send it; so, he made his way to the owlery. He just so happened to find several students out of bed. A productive midnight trip all around.

-HPHPHPHPHP-

Four days after Severus sent his letter a small and ruffled barn owl dropped an even smaller package on top of the Potion Master's head. "Blasted bird," he grumbled as he caught the tiny square box before it could fall onto his plate. The note on the box simply said:

 _To TP_

 _From EK_.

He blinked at the box and almost gapped but quickly remembered where he was. He then checked it for any threats and once satisfied that it was safe, placed an anti-summoning charm on it and discreetly placed the package in his robe pocket.

Severus kept checking his pocket throughout the day and did his best to distract from the urge to rip the box open. After two classes he finally had a break. He all but ran to his quarters in his excitement. But once he sat in his small dining table, he just stared at the box. Staring for minutes on end. Finally deciding that he was being silly, he ripped the brown paper wrapping. As soon as he was done, the box expanded and he jumped back startled, wand at the ready.

The box, which before fit in the palm of his hand, was now about twenty-four liters. He opened the lid and saw a letter on top of a lot of packing straw. He sat down once again and read the letter. It was addressed formally with handwriting and style of a well-bred pureblood. In it Mr Khay thanked him for his letter, praised him for his achievements, and provided a dizzying number of rare books and ingredients which he hoped were to his liking. He called it a gift from a fan.

Severus was flabbergasted. The items in the box were exquisite. The shavings of a Horned Serpent alone were unattainable in the UK. He reread the letter and removed all the items from the box including a beautiful snake skin potion travel bag with all sorts of cushioning charms on it. Such a magnificent trove excited him but also made him wary. He knew all too well that nothing good in life comes free. He wondered when Mr Khay would on call him for repayment.

So once again late at night, Severus found himself sending an owl to Evan Khay. He almost felt bad for lying to him about his name. He used Tobias Prince when publishing his work or selling his potions as his real name was tethered to two conflicting masters. He figured it wouldn't hurt to just keep it as a pen name with Mr Khay.

Months of correspondence followed. To save the wings of the poor owls making daily journeys, Evan, as Severus was now calling him instead of Mr Khay, had sent him a two-way journal. It was the size of a diary with a black supple leather cover and gold etchings that made up the letters of Severus' pen name on the back. Writing in the journals made it so that sometimes they had real-time conversations.

"Greeting Fair Prince of Potions," glowed the journal one Sunday morning in late May.

"Must you call me that," wrote back Severus.

"Still not a morning person then, Tobias."

"I am a person at all times! The ridiculous epithets you give me leave much to be desired, especially before my first cup of coffee."

"I guess I will endeavor to only speak words of desire to you then."

Severus blinked at the last line. Was that flirting? He wasn't sure. Then again, he didn't have much practice with it, but he was skilled at reading people, even if just on paper. He had just decided on how to respond when Evan wrote again.

"Sorry Toby, I didn't mean to scare you off."

"I don't scare easily."

"I'll hold you to that."

And then the conversation turned back to plans, potions, the weather, idiotic dribble from the news. But interspersed were romantic hints and double entendres. Evan had a way of dragging out a nervous hormonal version of Severus that he hadn't dealt with in years. It was intriguing and maddening. As the days passed the flirting was done by both parties. The sexual tension was building up and at the end of June it all came to a head.

"I'll be in London in a couple of days, are you amenable to meet?"

Those words sent a thrill down Severus' spine. He wasn't naive so he knew what was being propositioned. He also, of course, made endless inquiries about Evan which matched everything he learned directly from him in the months of correspondence. Most of his information came from international papers but the interesting things he learnt from the Malfoys while visiting during Yule.

Narcissa, ever the gracious hostess, invited him for a meal during the school break and Severus was able to sneak away from the castle for several hours.

-HPHPHPHPHP-

" _Delightful vintage," commented Severus during dinner after taking a sip of what was obviously ridiculously expensive wine._

" _Oh, isn't it. Such a thoughtful anniversary gift from Evan," Narcissa boasted while Lucius turned a faint shade of pink._

" _Evan?"_

" _Evan Khay? You must have heard of him. He's been all over the financial press. Such a lovely young man."_

" _I believe I have heard his name mentioned," Severus replied, keeping his recent letters and gift a secret. He knew his name was familiar but since he didn't keep up with the movement of the rich and their money he couldn't remember from where. "He knows you well enough to give you anniversary presents?" he hedged._

" _He's just that nice. He attends many charity events and galas; we run into him several times a year."_

" _Did you make such an impression on him that he is now on your gift exchange?" asked Severus. His curiosity was piqued._

" _I'm sure he was just being courteous as we are technically his clients," and at Severus' confused look Narcissa continued, not noticing her husband's fidgeting. "He is a financial genius and we gave him a few galleons to play around with. Best decision we made."_

" _Genius, you say? I find that hard to believe," sneered Severus._

" _Only because you think everyone is below you intellectually," defended Lucius suddenly. Narcissa nodded in agreement._

" _Yes, darling, if you left your potions lab and attended our soirees, I'm sure you would have met him by now. Ava just adores him. Drags him along whenever she can dump that bore of a husband of hers."_

" _Affair?" Severus asked._

 _Narcissa laughed, "Don't be absurd. You know she only likes Latin cabana boys_."

-HPHPHPHPHP-

Narcissa told him all about Evan and his wealthy yet recluse family. They are an old pure-blood family from Canada. Neutral but with a lot of dark magic in their history. Close-knit with a hoard of PR agents to deal with the public. Thanks to Evan's initiatives they branched out from the Americas and now have businesses all over the world. Mostly in agriculture and real estate.

Evan is the youngest son of the Khay empire. Charismatic, well liked. Not big in the political scene. And very well protected. He isn't in the gossip rags. Like most rich kids he had many private tutors before attending Ilvermorny. Perfect scores in everything and went on to complete a Mastery in Runes.

Severus took in everything she sprouted and then investigated him as well. The accounts were the same. Evan Khay was smart, well connected, good looking, charming. He came from a very wealthy old family that had settled in the Americas a hundred years ago. There were a few articles in the Wizarding newspapers about him aside from business, which wasn't surprising based on what he was told. The articles were in fact mostly about the businesses connected with the family but not the family members themselves. He did manage to get many articles from muggle papers. It seems that Evan was loved by the muggle cameras. Severus kept one of the photos pinned to the front cover of his journal.

He blushed when he first saw the clipping. The man was beautiful. Oh, so beautiful. Evan was posing with the muggle New York Mayor on the red carpet outside the Rijksmuseum in Holland. A benefit for some global children's fund, how philanthropic.

That single photo stirred him. Evan radiated confidence, power and sex appeal.

When their correspondence had turned more personal and then flirtatious Severus felt confused and insecure. He never had anyone give him so much attention before. What could a man like Evan Khay want from him? He could have anyone. How would he react to Severus Snape instead of Tobias Prince? Would he be angry? He put those thoughts away. Turning back to the journal, Severus suggested the Leaky Cauldron for their meeting in London.

Evan declined saying, "That won't do. Meet me for tea at the Dorchester." Of course, he would pick such a high class and expensive place.

-END OF CHAPTER-


	16. Chapter 16: Invitations

**Chapter 16: Invitations**

It was two days later, on a bright mid-June day that Severus found himself feeling quite ridiculous. He was wearing a fitted plain black muggle business suit and hating it. He wasn't atop of their fashions but knew the establishment catered to rich clientele and he didn't want to stand out any more than he knew he already would. He stared at the entrance of the Dorchester hotel, taking note of the yellow and white canopies, the lush floral arrangements, and for a second considered not going in. He could just leave and burn the journal. Forget the months of writing to a beautiful man that seemed to want him.

His musings were cut short.

"Mr Prince?" called out a gorgeous tall brunette. She wore a classy, but very tight, green dress and high heels. She was adorned by delicate gold earrings and what looked to be a very dainty yet antique gold and emerald locket. She was also very young, perhaps in her early twenties. She was flawless, from her perfectly styled long hair, to her angelic face, to her hourglass figure and long legs.

"Yes," he confirmed while gripping his wand in his pocket and trying not to stare at the beauty.

"My name is Cameron Fletcher. I'm Mr Khay's assistant." She then offered her hand and shook his firmly and confidently. "He asked that I show you in. Please follow me," she gave him a beautiful smile and gestured for him to follow.

Every door was held open by cheerful hotel staff who curtsied into almost bows to Miss Fletcher. Interesting. He also wondered if she was one of Evan's paramours. A bit cliché if Evan did sleep with his assistant. He didn't need to think about that and deal with irrational jealousy at this point, so he pushed that thought away as soon as it had popped up.

He followed the tall beauty silently as they took a lift to the eighth floor. Miss Fletcher lead him to what looked like a rooftop garden. The view of the London skyline was spectacular. How different the other half live indeed.

Severus looked about the garden in interest and was frowning at the statue of a woman wearing nothing but a tiara whilst sitting next to a swan when a voice spoke from behind him.

"It's Sleeping Beauty. Or so I'm told," said a deep male voice.

Severus spun around surprised. He had not heard Miss Fletcher leave or Evan arrive. He needed to pay better attention. He instantly recognized the man from the newspaper clipping.

Evan gave him a smirk, noting that he took Severus by surprise. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"No harm done," replied Severus.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person, Tobias," he spoke as he walked closer and offered his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Evan." Severus looked him over as they shook hands and almost groaned. How could anyone look that good. He was even better looking in person, of course. He quickly recovered his senses and released Evan's hand.

Evan wore simple gray slacks and a white short-sleeve button-down shirt. The only jewelry he wore was a slim and elegant wristwatch. Severus could tell by the stitching that the clothes were expensive. He stood about 6'2", broad shoulders, a light tan that made his skin almost glow, medium brown hair that was cut clean and perfectly styled, sparkling green eyes, and a clean shaven face. He looked like a model for a professional swim team.

"Do I meet with your approval?" laughed Evan. This of course made Severus snap out of his ogling.

"Apologies for my rude behaviour."

"Don't worry about it. It so happens that I don't mind your eyes on me," he said this with a raised eyebrow. Then his eyes roamed over Severus' body. He cleared his throat. "Tea?" he offered.

"Yes, thank you."

Evan lead him to a table near a shaded part of the terrace. He even pulled out his chair which surprised him.

"I hope you don't mind a light tea service."

Severus simply shook his head. Evan poured tea for Severus first and then for himself. They grabbed tiny bites of food from tiered trays. Then they ate and drank in silence for several minutes. The table was dressed elegantly and simply with yarrows and gardenias. The tableware was a classic white and blue English Country Royal Doulton tea set. It was a very nice Afternoon Tea service but that was probably expected with who the host was.

Finally, Evan wiped his mouth and drew his attention back to Severus. "You mentioned recently that you were hoping to modify the wolfsbane potion this summer. I hope I didn't take you away during a critical juncture."

"It was my hope to work on the wolfsbane. I am trying to reduce the cost in making it so that it can be more affordable for those who need it. It is slow going. No breakthroughs yet, so nothing critical was interrupted."

"I'm glad it wasn't a wrench to get you out of the lab. Perhaps you would indulge me with more of your time?"

"How so?" he asked a bit flustered.

"I have some business to attend to in the area for the next couple of weeks. I would like you to stay with me."

"Excuse me?" he asked completely startled.

"I have a house not too far from here, with a potions lab if I may add. I would like you to stay with me."

"Uhhh…" was the ungraceful response given by Severus. Then he collected himself. "You don't even know me and you're inviting me to into your home?"

"I know plenty. We've been getting to know each other for months. And I am inviting you, not just into my home, but my bed as well." Severus' eyes widened at that. "I figured you would appreciate a more direct approach, so I didn't want to dance around the subject all afternoon."

"You're gay?" Severus asked, again surprised. He guessed Evan was flirting all this time.

"No," Evan answered quickly.

"Urgh, a straight guy experimenting," mumbled Severus.

"Goodness, no," laughed Evan. "I just don't limit myself when it comes to my sexual partners."

"I see," but he didn't really.

"Do you mind?"

"Mind? Why would I? It's your life."

"Yes, well. Not everyone is open-minded. I find that some gay men do not accept sleeping with a man that also sleeps with women."

"I'm a lot of things, but close-minded is not one of them."

"Great. So, are you staying with me then?"

"I didn't bring anything with me." It was the first excuse he could think of.

"You don't need anything. My staff will cater to your every whim. But if there is anything you need from your home feel free to retrieve it. You are not a prisoner. You are free to come and go as you like. Not that I wouldn't mind tying you up, of course," he winked at Severus who flushed bright red.

"I wonder often how quickly your mind turns to sexual thoughts."

"When talking to you, it is almost a guarantee that my mind will lead down that path." That left Severus speechless. Evan gave him a predatory smile.

"Are you done, sweetheart?" The nickname caused Severus' heart to beat even faster and he nodded. Evan pulled out a mobile phone from his pocket, pressed a few keys, held it to his ear, and spoke into it. "Piye, please pull the car out front. We're heading to St George's. Thank you." Then he pressed more keys, placed in his pocket and stood up. He walked over to Severus and held out his hand. "Shall we?"

They walked out to the corridor in silence and were met by Miss Fletcher. "Mr Khay, Mr Prince, I hope the tea service was to your satisfaction," she smiled at them as she spoke.

"It was indeed; exceptional service as usual," complimented Evan. Severus nodded along.

"Glad to hear it, sir," she then escorted them to the lift.

Severus felt silly following her around, but he just followed Evan's lead. When the lift arrived, she held the door open for them to enter first, followed them in, pressed the lobby button and stood in complete silence the entire way down. He tried not to stare at her but failed. He was trying to decipher if she was a witch as he could not figure out where she would be hiding a wand in the sleeveless form fitting dress.

Evan looked at ease as they made their way through the hotel towards the building exit. He smiled and nodded at the staff graciously. Miss Fletcher walked them all the way out to a nondescript black car.

"Would you like anything prepared for your arrival, sir?" spoke Miss Fletcher finally as the driver walked around and opened the back door. Evan looked at Severus and then back at her.

"The usual, and please have a full wardrobe for Mr Prince set-up in the Anderson Suite. Let Piye know if you need more than an hour. Once everything is set up, everyone can take the month off. That is all. Thank you, Cam."

"Of course, Mr Khay," replied Miss Fletcher as she gave him a curtsy, straighten up and stepped back several steps away from them but did not leave the area.

"Sir," spoke the driver.

"Piye, I would like you to meet a friend, Mr Tobias Prince. Tobias, this is Piye Rigas."

Piye bowed to Severus. "Mr Prince, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well," he cautiously eyed the vampire. Isaac didn't seem to care so he wasn't going to mention it.

Evan gestured for Severus to get into the vehicle and he followed. Sam closed the door behind them and made his way to the driver's seat.

Severus looked around the inside of the vehicle. He could guess that half a dozen people would fit in the area with plenty of elbow room but there were only four seats. The seats were divided by a console containing goodness knows what. The leather upholstered seating was very comfortable. The space itself was cool and a bit dim due to the dark covered windows and divider between the back seats and the driver.

"I didn't realize your love of muggle things extended to mobiles and vehicles," said Severus to break the silence.

"I live a very blended life. My family has had businesses in the muggle world for generations. I grew up easily going between both. As you know, I don't hold with the nonsense that non-magicals are inferior. In many aspects the mundane world has advanced in ways beyond the magical."

"So you've said during our conversations. I am merely curious as I've yet to see you use magic."

Evan laughed and then leaned closer to him. "Are you asking to see my wand, Tobias?" he whispered into his ear.

Severus spluttered, "There you go again with the double meanings."

"I just like your reactions. I am finding them to be more satisfactory in person than in writing. You blush beautifully," he replied as his eyes roamed over Severus' face and neck.

"Tease."

"Is that an invitation?"

"I got in the car. That was an acceptance of your earlier invitation."

"Perhaps, but I don't want to give you the wrong idea. Think of this time with me as a holiday. Well, as much as it can be with you squirrelled away in the lab and my endless meetings. But whatever happens between us is up to you. Do I want you? Yes. I would have you bent over right now if all I wanted was sex." He let the words sink in.

They sat quietly in the moving car for a long time, each lost in their own thoughts. Eventually Severus closed the distance between them and placed his hand on top of Evan's. This caused Evan to look back at him. Severus leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. That was all the motivation Evan needed. He grabbed Severus and pulled him close, deepening the kiss. It was glorious. They got lost as lips and tongues explored each other. At some point Severus lost his jacket and tie as well as his seat. Evan had moved him to sit on his lap and maneuvered him into a straddling position. Evan rubbed his thighs, chest, sides, and back. Never venturing lower though their erections were prominently known to the other. They lost themselves in world of new passions.

A vibrating sensation brought them out of their lustful haze. It was Evan's mobile. He gave an exasperated sigh and checked it. "We're five minutes away," he read the message out loud and looked up at Severus. "We should straighten ourselves out," and with that he kissed him, picked him up and placed him in the seat next to him.

"You're strong too. That's not fair," said Severus surprised at being handled so easily.

"Too? Keeping tally of all my amazing qualities?"

Severus rolled his eyes at him and proceed to reassemble his clothes.

The car slowed down and stopped. The door on Evan's side of the car opened and he got out and promptly turned around and offered a hand to Severus who took it without question.

"I expected nothing less than a mansion," noted Severus wryly as he looked at the large house.

"Appearances must be kept," quipped Evan. He then he turned to the waiting driver, "Thank you Piye. That will be all."

"Yes, Mr Rigas, thank you for the lift," said Severus turning slightly pink as he remembered what Evan and he were doing in the back seat while Piye was driving them around. With his super human senses, he obviously knew what was going on.

"No problem, sirs," Piye replied as he bowed to them. He closed the car door and stood by the vehicle looking like a statue.

"This mansion, as you call it, was a gift from my family. It is a bit much, but it makes for a nice getaway from the noise of London when I'm in town." Severus nodded as he looked at the perfectly manicured garden, the gravel driving path, marble columns and large windows.

"Would you like a tour? Or would you rather settle into your room first?"

"A tour would be lovely."

"Of course, let's go," and they were off.

-HPHPHPHPHP-

"The main house was constructed forty years ago. As I mentioned, it was a gift."

"Can I ask what occasion the gift was for?"

"You may. It was for finishing my secondary education."

"You got a mansion for graduating from Ilvermorny?" Severus asked incredulously.

"You looked me up?"

"Well…" he was slightly embarrassed for getting caught. While they had written to each other about a lot, some things such as names and dates were rarely given.

"It's fine. I figured you would. And I'm glad I was right. And no, the house was for graduating from muggle high school. This house is also my first."

"Muggle school! I guess that makes sense with what I know about you. And this house is your first what?"

"My first house."

"That makes no sense, your family is in real estate. I'm sure you have dozens of properties."

Evan laughed. "Yes, my father, and his father, back endless generations were landowners, lords, real estate agents, the lot. The properties my family have, like my childhood home for example, have been passed down. This house is the first house I owned that wasn't a legacy. Plus, it is my first house alone. My family is close, we are always together, including living together. I haven't lived in this house for long."

"Why didn't you move in when you received it? I imagine there aren't many 18-year olds that wouldn't jump at the chance at living here, throwing parties, away from watchful parents."

"True, but I was 10. Not an age where it is acceptable to venture out into the world alone."

"Ten! You finished high school at 10?"

"What? Like it's hard? he joked. "Anyway, now I live out of a suitcase most of the time. My staff sees my home more than I do."

"I still can't believe you graduated at ten. When did you finish your magical education? At 11?"

"I thought you looked me up?"

He blushed. "I saw graduation years and guessed your age on those. I assumed you were older, with great genes for looking so young. So that makes you want, twenty-six? "

Evan gave a non-committal hum. "Interesting. I guess I've never acted my age, so I don't think about it. Everyone tells me I behave like a grumpy old man sometimes," he chuckled.

"Yes, it would be such a travesty for me if you acted your age," Severus joked. "Back to the tour? All I've seen so far is the gold chalice in the entryway."

"Yes, back to the tour. The entire estate is 900 acres. There is a golf course, a tennis and squash court, indoor and outdoor pool, and a gym. The kitchen and bar are restaurant grade so it can accommodate large gatherings. There are two acres of mature gardens with the magical sections warded, as is the potions lab in the basement. The house itself is twenty thousand square feet. There are five suites and six reception rooms.

"Five bedrooms in all this space?" he asked with curiosity.

"They are more like flats, with sitting rooms, bathrooms, bedrooms. I don't need dozens of bedrooms as I am not running a lodging house. Plus, it was bought with my large family in mind. Just because I moved out doesn't mean they don't try to outstay their welcome. Besides them, hardly anyone spends the night and the staff do not live-in."

"I feel so special for getting to spend the night then," joked Severus.

"That is because you are special," he said as he gave Severus a hungry look and pulled him into a kiss.

The tour was forgotten again. They made it as far as the first sitting room. It was rushed but they didn't care. Clothes disappeared quickly and Severus was kneeling on the carpeted floor, torso leaning over the stone mosaic coffee table waiting.

 _•••SHORT R-RATED SCENE HAS BEEN REMOVED. FULL CHAPTER ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN. SAME STORY TITLE, SAME AUTHOR HANDLE.•••_

-HPHPHPHPHP-

Evan kissed down Severus' spine. "Let's take a quick shower and I can actually show you the rest of the house."

After only getting slightly distracted in the shower they were now wrapped in soft fluffy towels looking for clothes.

"Your room is next door. I'm sure you'll find something to wear or you can transfigure them if you like.

"Next door?" he said, his shoulders dropping.

"I don't want to crowd you. My bed is always available to you, but I know you like your space." Severus accepted this happily.

-END OF CHAPTER-


	17. Chapter 17: Romance is Dead

**Chapter 17: Romance is Dead**

They spent the next couple weeks talking, fucking, working and exploring the grounds. It was their little oasis. If Severus wasn't such a cynic, he would say that he was falling in love.

But Evan was still a mystery. He would always be up first, never making a noise or shifting the bed. Severus never asked where he went or what he did at four in the morning every day, but he was curious nonetheless. He tried a couple of times looking for Evan, but the house was large and the estate larger, so he didn't have any luck. Even a Point-me spell did not work, so he let it go.

He also learned a lot of interesting things about him. Evan was a homebody. He appreciated silence. He liked to cook and sang off key while washing up. He had an irrational hatred of muggle dishwashers and didn't mind cleaning everything by hand.

He loved to listen to classical music while reading and favored Schubert. He refused to walk around barefoot. He talked to the plants in the garden, even saying hello to the birds and insects as he passed them by.

He had terrible taste in films and made Severus watch too many of them. He hated dancing but was adept due to years of lessons thanks to his grandmother's badgering. He had an unbounding intellect but did not make you feel less for not matching it.

He was caring, kind hearted, and passionate. He was an attentive and imaginative lover. He could be demanding and possessive but also gentle and freeing.

He was also secretive and gave kisses or blowjobs instead of answers. He was stubborn and held on to grudges. He was not forgiving.

-HPHPHPHPHP-

Too soon they were in the car on their way back to the city.

"I'm happy that you stayed with me these past weeks."

I'm glad I did as well."

Evan stared into his eyes with heartbreaking sadness and sighed.

"What's the matter?" Severus asked as he cupped his cheek.

Evan closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against Severus' hand. "I wish we could stay at the house forever, just the two of us. Forget the world and all its expectations."

"What is the matter?" Severus asked cautiously again.

Evan opened his eyes and looked at him without blinking for several seconds. "Nothing, it's nothing. A moment of weakness, is all."

"Why don't you ever answer my questions?"

"I answer your questions," Evan replied as he kissed his neck.

"You don't, you start to distract me. See, you're trying to do it now. Stop it, Evan. Stop being so fucking evasive!"

"Somethings are best left unsaid."

Severus was irrationally furious. He felt used somehow. He thought about how perfect Evan was and how ordinary he felt in comparison. He knew he was deluding himself about what would happen when he returned to Hogwarts. Evan would forget about him and go on to the next bed notch.

"You know. For a second there, I thought we were getting really close. Do you always employ such elaborate techniques to seduce your conquests?" he spat out icily.

"You reached out to me first, remember?" Evan countered quickly but without any heat to his words.

"An action that I find myself regretting. If all you wanted was a fuck instead of a companionship, I'm sure you could have gotten a room at the hotel the day we met up." Evan tried to interrupt but Severus continued. "What was the point of taking me home? What was the point of telling me quaint little anecdotes about your life? Learning to swim from your older sister, how you got the scar on your left knee when your cousin pushed you during a race, the fact that you refuse to learn how to drive but have a ridiculous collection of cars. Why do I know that you don't have a favorite colour because it's based on your ever-changing mood? What was the point of this entire fucking month, dammit? You don't tell me anything really important," he was shouting at the end and his hand twitching for his wand.

"The point was, and is, that I want to be with you. I can see us being happy together. Falling in love."

He was shocked. They sat there in silence again. "I don't know what to say," Severus finally replied as he slumped back into the leather seat.

"You don't need to decide now. Take your time. You can send me a note in the journal when you decide. I won't push, this is up to you."

The rest of the car ride was tense and silent. When the car pulled up to the Leaky Cauldron, he heard Piye get out and make his way to his side of the car. Instead of opening the door Piye stood at attention on the other side.

"Sweetheart," Evan said trying to catch his attention. Severus ignored him. "I am sorry." No response. He was looking out the window away from Evan. "We all have our secrets," he continued. Then Evan reached out and traced his left forearm, "don't we...Severus?" he left the question hanging heavy in the air.

Severus stiffened when Evan used his real name. He looked to where Evan was touching him. His Mark. The one he had been covering with glamours. Too shocked to say anything, he just sat there, wide eyes, heart racing, eyes darting back and forth between Evan's hand over the covered mark and his beautiful green eyes.

Evan pulled Severus into a hug. He bristled but then sank into him. "Take care," Evan whispered into his ear, then let him go. Piye opened the door and Severus climbed out without looking back.

-END OF CHAPTER-


	18. Chapter 18: Romance isn't Dead

A/N: Final round of brownie points for the following movie references: 1) The Matrix, 2) Avengers, 3) Lego Movie, 4) Ocean's Eleven, 5) Office Space, 6) Spider-Man 4. Bonus round at the end.

 **Chapter 18: Romance isn't Dead**

Severus had been home for a week. A week without Evan. No letters, no journal entries, nothing. He thought he could forget about him. He was obviously lying to himself. 'Falling in love' that's what Evan said he wanted to happen. Could he really let himself do that? He was keeping something from him, he just knew it. And now that his own secret was out in the open, even if they had not talked about it - it was out, he didn't feel so stupid or hypocritical for wanting Evan to reveal his.

He had stared at the linked journal endlessly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he wrote. The response was instantaneous.

"Tell you what, sweetheart? That I knew your real name?"

"Yes, I feel like a fool."

"Come back to my house."

"Evan..."

"Please."

"Fine," he gave in.

"Thank you. I'll leave a portkey with Tom at the Leaky Cauldron."

-HPHPHPHPHP-

A pulling sensation and the next thing he knew he was standing in the gravel driving path in front of Evan's house.

"You came," Evan greeted him happily. Severus couldn't help but give him a smile in return. Evan pulled him into a long, tight, hug. "I've missed you so much. I can't believe how quickly I got used to you being in my life. I thought you would never write me."

Severus pulled back and saw the unshed tears in Evan's beautiful green eyes. The relief and joy shining through. "I must admit that I missed you too."

Evan wove their fingers together and pulled him inside. They sat in the same room from the first time, except now they were sitting, not fucking.

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew?"

"Toby..."

"Severus," he corrected.

"I like Toby but okay, Severus. I didn't want to startle you. I knew who you were. It has never mattered to me."

"You've known all along?"

"No, but not long after we started corresponding. I decided I didn't care, which is why I sent you the journal. I liked you, whichever version of you that you were sharing. I learned to read between the lines, see where Severus was hiding while Tobias wrote. Eventually I decided that I liked you, really liked you. I flirted, you responded. I was going to let you tell me, but well, that didn't work out quite as I had expected."

"You were going to wait? What if I was never ready?"

"Then I would have been interested to see how you explained not being able to meet with me during the school year."

"Right. Well, you are obviously keeping secrets as well. You disappear for several hours every morning, don't think I don't notice. You don't answer questions and when you do talk, it's never about yourself. You're always evasive. If you are exposing my skeletons than it's only fair that we clear out yours."

Evan sat in silence. An extremely serious expression on his face. "I'm not from here," was all he said.

Not expecting that at all Severus asked "Sorry?"

"That's the secret."

"That you're Canadian?" Severus rolled his eyes. "That's not a secret. I already knew that. The press knows that. I mean, your accent tells everyone."

"That is not what I meant. I'm not Canadian either."

"Okay," he hedged. "So you're what? An illegal immigrant? A Martian?" he asked sarcastically.

"Close," Evan said, and Severus eyes widened but before he could reply Evan continued, "Pardesian."

Blank. Severus' mind went abso-fucking-lutely blank for several seconds. He blinked slowly once, twice. Then faster a dozen times. It seemed to get his brain back in gear. "Pardesian. As in the astral realm Kingdom of Pardes? That Pardesian?"

"Correct."

Severus thought that this had to be a joke. A very not funny joke. Not one little bit. But he repeated Evan's words over and over in his head. Then he considered it. Along with everything he knew about Evan and his family. "I guess that makes sense," he said mostly to himself. Evan gave him a happy, and yet very relieved smile.

"You're taking this better than I thought."

"I'm sure it hasn't quite sunk in yet."

"Alright. Let me know when it does," Evan laughed.

"I have a million questions," Severus hedged.

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you, sweetheart."

"Why are you here? I thought interactions were kept to a minimum according to the ICW. No one can even describe what Pardes or its people look like. I mean, you're human, right?" he asked the last question uncouthly.

Evan was actually giggling now. "I was here on business, meeting you was - providence," he answered with a wide smile. "And not all the folklore about my homeland are correct. We come and go often but no one notices. And yes, I am human. All parts working. I can give you a demonstration if needed." Evan was rubbing his inner thigh now.

"This is not the time for sex, Evan."

"No such thing. Sex can happen anytime," then he kissed his neck.

"I still have more questions," Severus mumbled into Evan's kiss.

"Later, sweetheart. Upstairs! Now!"

-HPHPHPHPHP-

 _•••SHORT R-RATED SCENE HAS BEEN REMOVED. FULL CHAPTER ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN. SAME STORY TITLE, SAME AUTHOR HANDLE.•••_

They laid there catching their breath.

"Say it," finally spoke Evan. "Tell me." His voice heavy with a yearning need.

"I love you, Evan."

They fell asleep in each other's embrace.

-HPHPHPHPHP-

Something jolted Severus awake. He tried to rub his eyes to clear his vision, but his arms felt heavy. Too heavy. He felt exhausted. His arms snagged on something. They looked like wires, or perhaps cables. He couldn't focus his thoughts much, he was wading through a thick fog. Wait, Evan. He remembered him after what felt like hours of traversing the gray imposing fog. He turned to look for him. He had to find him. He found his eyes. His heart skipped a beat. Those brilliant, beautiful, green eyes that he loved so much.

Evan was lying next to him. Staring at Severus' face. His lips held a smirk, but his eyes were blank, cold. This was not his Evan. Severus tried to move again but couldn't. He tried to speak. Nothing came out. He looked around the room in a panic but could only catch glimpses of Evan's arms, the wires and the large bed they were both lying on.

Evan started speaking while smoothing out his hair with a tender touch. "Did you love her too?" Evan asked but Severus had no idea who he was talking about. He was still trying to see a way out. Some way to get help. "My mother?" he clarified. Severus shifted his eyes back to look at Evan's face and could only scream inside his own paralyzed head. He was now staring at James Potter. Wait. No. That's not right. It couldn't be him he thought.

"I'm told I have her eyes," Evan continued. He moved to cover Severus' body with his own in an almost intimate embrace. Cocooning him with his strong, hard body.

Severus could not believe it. If this wasn't James then, this was Harry Potter. But Harry Potter was gone. Had been for years. He had read the police reports himself. Walked past his grave-site in Godric's Hollow not daring to get close.

"I did sometimes wonder if, when you looked deep into my eyes, while I fucked you," he petted his head, "if you thought of her." He kissed his face, gently and lovingly like he always did when they made love. "Replacing me with her." He paused to trace his cheekbones with his warm, soft kisses. "Not that I really care." He stopped. "You don't get either of us." He stared at him without looking.

Then Evan tucked a stray hair behind Severus' right ear, leaned in and spoke in a such a quiet whispery voice that it was almost too hard to hear over his own panicked, rapid breathing. "You were brave." His warm breath tickling his ear. "Asking for her life to be spared." Something traced his ear then, his nose perhaps. Or thumb. He couldn't be certain. "It's the only brave thing you've done with your pitiful life. For that," he paused for a moment to kiss him right on his pulse point, "for that, sweetheart, I can almost be grateful."

He held him firmer, his body getting heavier by the second. Pressing down. Smothering him. Severus was gasping for breathe when Evan moved back to hover over his face. Alleviating the strain. Severus' lungs greedily gulped the fresh air, filling his burning chest, searching for a reprieve. His wild fear filled eyes looked at Evan's pale, cold, alluring face. The smirk was now gone. His eyes dead. Terror crept up his spine, rushing, pulsing, crashing, like a mound of fleeing insects trying to escape an inevitable inferno.

Evan closed his eyes and let out a long, slow, deep breath. Suddenly a stifling, suffocating coldness filled Severus' lungs. Burning them hotter and quicker than before. He couldn't catch his breath. His diaphragm refused to move. His mind screamed in despair, pain and anguish. He still couldn't move. Desperate, pleading tears ran down his face. Wetting his hair and flowing onto Evan's hands as he held him. Evan opened his luminous, beatific, resolute eyes just as his vision started to dim. Black and gray spots mottled the edges of his sight. Creating a pewter halo around Evan's face. His treacherous green gaze following, tracing, admiring, the faltering errant heartbroken tears. "Perhaps, in another life, I would have loved you."

-HPHPHPHPHP-

Evan got up from the bed and disconnected the probes. He heard movements around him but ignored them as he worked. When he was done, he walked out of the bedroom.

Ten minutes later, after showering and changing, Isaac stepped back into the room. The body was gone. The bed clothing changed. All traces of the afternoon activities gone without a trace. He made his way to the study and found them waiting for him. He leaned against the door post, looking more relaxed than anyone had the right to be considering he had just killed a man.

"Did you really have to bring up Lily?" asked Osiris as soon as he saw him.

"The marvels of language, invention, surprise. Savage brutality was there, but so was laughter. And humanity. And the abiding ache of tragedy," replied Luna slowly and dramatically.

"Aristotle?" asked Piye.

"No, Kevin Barry," she chirped.

"I don't think I've read him," piped up Remus.

"Oh, he hasn't written it yet. But his ego transcends time and space. I thought it was appropriate for the occasion," she replied which served to confuse everyone into silence, as usual. "At least you let him cum," offered Luna.

Isaac laughed at her comment. "It wasn't exactly a last meal, but it served the same purpose; even if he didn't know it." Everyone laughed. "I saw that the cleanup was almost done," he commented. They all nodded. "And that you got a hold of the updated wolfsbane potion he created," he looked at Remus who nodded again. "Well, then. Good job all around I say." They all perked up at his praised. "A quick stop to close out this contract, and then lunch. Anyone up for some shawarma? I'm starving."

-HPHPHPHPHP-

"Here you are, dearies. There is more where that came from. Just remember to feed Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty in an hour. I've already fed Jasmine, Dexter, Angie, Loki, Bad Leroy, Fluffy, Fluffy Junior, Fluffy Senior and Jeff," Mrs Figg said as she placed several plates of cakes on the coffee table.

"Sure, thing Aunt Doreen. It was nice of you to whip this up for us," said Isaac as he took a piece. Everyone else followed suit, grabbing napkins and pieces of burnt chocolate sponge. They gave her a round of thanks as well.

"Here, I'll walk you out Aunt Doreen," offered Isaac getting up from the couch. He ushered her to the front door. "Have fun at bingo. We'll clean up and have supper ready when you get back."

"Oh, you're all such sweet kids," she said patting his cheek.

Isaac watched her walk down the path and turn the corner before heading back inside. Once he was in sight of them, without Doreen, they put the cake slices back on the trays.

"I can't believe you refused payment," grumbled Osiris as he wiped his hands of the crumbs.

"That was hours ago, stop complaining," said Luna.

"It didn't feel right," defended Isaac as he took a seat. "Kingsley is a good man, one of the few in that daft-brained organization, so he gets a freebie. Not that it was his money to begin with. But he took on the guilt and responsibility that others wouldn't. I then dealt out the punches."

"Gotta love a modern Robin Hood," said Remus.

"But all that money!" whined Osiris.

"I'm going on a long vacation with my share," said Cameron ignoring him. "I've had my arse pinched too many times while getting intel. Death Eaters! Abysmal manners."

"You deserve a break, Cam. You all do," said Isaac looking around at them all.

"Share? What share?" asked Osiris with interest.

"Our payment," explained Cameron. "Usually a contract is paid to the Council, but with the Aboki, thanks to Izzie - we get a cut too."

"You lied!" Osiris threw an accusing look at Isaac.

"I didn't. I said I didn't take payment from Kingsley. That wasn't a lie."

"How does that work then? If you didn't take Kingsley's money?"

Isaac shrugged. "We'll get the loot from the band of merrymen. I'm not going to kill all those idiots and then have their money and estates go to other idiots we didn't tag."

"Well, then. That's alright," said Osiris satisfied with the answer.

"I'm surprised that Fudge didn't take the money from Kingsley and use it for something else," said Cameron.

"He couldn't," replied Isaac. "Kingsley had the goblins open a private account for anyone who wanted to contribute to my, correction, Harry Potter's funeral. He just didn't expect so much money to come in. After the arrangements were made, and the creepy ossuary built, there was still a lot left. Apparently, I was a hero," he rolled his eyes. "So Kinglsey decided to call our favorite vampire for assistance."

Luna fired fingers guns at Piye while trying to wink with one eye, then the other, but failed. She ended up with stuttering blinks, giving the impression that she was fighting a moth with her eyelashes. Isaac, Fred and George laughed at her antics.

"You know Kingsley?" Osiris asked Piye.

"Yes, he's one of my descendants actually. I check on them once in a while. I meet Kingsley when he first joined the Aurors, good kid. He got word to me that he wanted help reaching the Sanhedrin. He figured if anyone would know how, then it would be me since I've been around for so long. Great instincts."

"And you just blabbed?" accused Osiris.

"Don't be stupid, you know that's not possible," said Isaac. "There's a taboo on the Sanhedrin. That's how they keep track of anyone who looks for them. As soon as he met with Piye, they knew about it. Kingsley wanted to get rid of Voldemort once and for all; they accepted his offer. We were assigned."

"How did Kingsley know that Voldemort wasn't dead?" asked Remus.

"Dumbledore. He was trying to get poor Neville Longbottom to step up as the new child of the prophecy; since it was a toss up between us in the first place. Some nonsense about using last years Triwizard Tournament to expose Voldy, good thing it was cancelled," he smirked.

"Wow, that's just stupid. You can't just swap out your hero," said Osiris.

"You can if the film studio fires you," said Luna.

"Lu, focus," said Isaac. "I thought it was stupid too, and so did Kingsley. Plus a couple of the Order members. They finally grew a brass pair, that bunch. Found a worthy cause to use public funding."

"Is that why Dumbledore kept trying to contact me last summer? To rejoin the order?"

"Yes, he wanted everyone to pitch in and train Neville, and then have him destroy snake-face during some dramatic end of school-year confrontation. He's seen to many westerns, I bet."

"For fu…" started Osiris.

"Language!" said Luna.

"Fuuudge sakes, that's a really bad plan," corrected Osiris and Luna nodded in approval.

"I'm ignoring that for now, though. Go back to these shares Cam was talking about," said Osiris.

"Oh that. Kings offered the council ten to get rid of Big Bad. But I didn't take it. Instead, it's being distributed to the families affected by those death munchers. But the Council still expects their money. Business is business, after all. Thanks to Mike 2.0 and Bonnie, I got all those idiots to sign over their worldly possessions to little-old me. Or Other Realms Equities to be exact. I was able to give the Council their payment per the contract. Once more start dying off I'll put ten in the portfolio that Nito handles. It goes to global initiatives to fight hunger and disease. The next ten will buy majority shares in the Prophet since that rag is useless, that will then become your problem Remus," the man went into shock, "you get to play Media Tycoon. The next ten will go to St Mungus, then..."

"Wait, wait, wait," interrupted Osiris holding up his hands. "Just how many tens are you collecting?"

"Um, five," he said nonchalantly.

"Fifty thousand galleons. That is a lot of money," whistled Remus.

"Not ten as in ten thousand. Ten as in ten million," said Isaac giving them both a look telling them that it was obvious.

Osiris sprayed his drink all over the place.

"Oh, come on Siri, that's just gross," complained Remus who got hit by the spit-tea shower.

"You stole Fifty Million Galleons from Death Eaters?!" shouted Osiris.

"He did have a lot of them. Hiding all over the world in fact. It was really exhausting programming them all into Mike to scramble their brains for this endeavor. And it's not coming all at once, it's trickling in. Piye has been watching the figures."

"Wow, just, wow," said Remus.

"So what's your share Cam?" asked Osiris.

"One point four. Just like everyone else here."

"Why don't we have the money now?" he went back to whining.

"Oh, yes," said Luna. "The Ministry isn't going to notice Death Eaters dropping like flies all at once. They'll go in batches; more conspicuous that way."

"That was a good idea, Izzy," complimented Osiris.

"Nope, all Luna," He said jerking his thumb in her direction. "She's always the true mastermind behind the scenes. Even if I don't like all those idiots still breathing."

"I still can't believe we helped to get rid of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The contract was just for him," said Remus incredulity shown clearly on his face.

"Did you really think that I wasn't going to completely annihilate all of them?" asked Isaac.

"It had it's fun moments," said George from the floor as Luna was french braiding his hair. "Wearing disguises, infiltrating fancy parties, pilfering documents."

"Not as much fun as Isaac had," joked Luna elbowing him in the side.

"Hey! We all took targets. Team effort. I just had the more entertaining ones. Not my fault you guys got the boring, ugly, dudes you couldn't sleep with."

"But you didn't really sleep with Snape. That was all the computer programme," corrected Remus.

"Well, yeah." He gave him a look of disgust. "I wasn't going to lower myself to that level. The rest of you weren't seducing your mother's hangman. And Lucy didn't count either. I only have eyes for one blonde." Luna kissed him on the cheek and patted him on the head.

"Point taken," accepted Osiris.

"I should have made it more painful," said Isaac scowling at Doreen's ugly wallpaper.

"Don't be angry, let it go. At least you got to kill Snape yourself in proper horror film style, my little psycho," cooed Luna.

"I guess it was fun watching him take his last breath."

"And Riddle. He's dead too. Don't forget that. And thanks for letting me blow up his house, with his body in it, that was fun." She kissed him again on the cheek.

"You still haven't share those memories," complained Osiris. "I had to watch Lucius bent over a desk, and Snape squeal like a pig! But I somehow didn't earn watching the Dark Lord kick the bucket?!"

"Later. We'll have a movie night soon, I promise. Before Lu goes back to school. We can all share the highlights of this job. Lu wants to collect copies of everyone's memories anyway."

"Riddle, that was a sight to behold, sir," complimented Piye as he recalled his demise.

"Thanks, I wish I could take all the credit, but he did it to himself really. The dosey-halfwit linked all the Marks to him and to each other using a simple Parseltongue spell. His own fault for being conceited enough to think he was the only speaker in the world. Natri keeps finding more and more of them on her travels. Another example of why _my_ snake is better than his, even discounting Natri kidnapping Nagini for me to kill. Idiot."

"Of course your snake is better," said Fred suggestively and Luna giggled and nodded.

"Share! Just a little, come one Izzy," begged Osiris.

"Fine. I reversed the Mark and it basically short circuited. Magical backlash is already extremely painful, multiply that by how many he branded like cattle, well," he shrugged letting that statement hang in the air. "Soon enough more and more of the munchers will start manifesting flu-like symptoms. The healthy ones will live the longest, but they will all die the same. Painfully, poisoned by their mark. Their magic burning them from the inside." Most flinched, imagining the horror if their own magic turning against them like that.

"Like I said, quite a sight," said Piye.

"You were the one that tracked them all down so I could hijack their minds," Isaac said. Then he raised his cup. "To Piye, the best wrangler in all of the land!"

Everyone gave a cheer, "To Piye!"

"Thanks, everyone," replied Piye, and if he were still alive he would be blushing like a tomato, shining like rudolph's nose from his place on the couch.

"You don't do anything by halves do you?" said Remus.

"He tried too hard to be invincible. He should have striven to be invisible instead. Away from the spotlight he could have conquered the world, just as he wanted. He failed, as many have done before. As many will continue to do."

"To working in the shadows," toasted George and the rest cheered.

"I still can't believe you seduced snivellus," complained Osiris.

"You didn't have to watch the feed."

"You were so cruel," said Cameron.

"It was beautiful," said Luna and Fred at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, he deserved it. He was a total arsehole to you two. My intelligent and beautiful partners." They both kissed him on the cheek. "He was a bully, not a teacher. The clincher was finding out that he was also my mother's childhood friend AND the little snitch that got her killed – thanks for that info by the way Remus. Nah-ah, buddy, that gets your heart ripped out while it's still beating. Should have made him eat his entrails."

"I thought ascension meant you couldn't lower yourself to our baser level and seek revenge," said Cameron.

"It was a job. I simply made the decision to be more involved. Artistic flourish if you will. A decision that was made by the purest of intentions, I assure you." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Love."

"Oh, your Eminence, how your words fill us with spiritual awe," quipped Luna.

"Ta!" he laughed. But then paused to look around the room. "Honestly, seriously here. For these two, for any of you actually, I'd give up my ascension, you'll all worth it." A chorus of 'ahhh' was heard. "Oh that reminds me, who has all the empty horcruxes?"

"Excuse me?" asked a startled Osiris. "When the..." he paused to glance at Luna, "fudge did we start handling horcruxes in this adventure?"

Isaac tapped his forehead right over his faded scar. "The whole time. What did you think this was?"

"What!?" shouted Remus and Osiris at the same time as they rushed towards him.

Isaac waved them away as he got off Fred, who he had been using as a seat until then. "It's fine. I've known forever basically. Accidentally absorbed it. No biggie. Ergo, all the stuff I can do that a normal fifteen-year-olds can't. Really handy getting his knowledge and power."

"Absorbed?! How?" Orisis and Remus asked simultaneously.

"That's neither here nor there. So," he asked looking at his friends, "the trinkets? I didn't pay attention to who collected them while I was playing Lord Doom."

"I did, all part of the clean up, boss," said Cameron. She then pulled a pouch from her pocket and gave it to him.

Isaac opened it and his entire arm disappeared inside it. He took out one item at a time and placed them on the coffee table. Moving the tray of disregarded chocolate cake first. Snape's journal and potions bag, a large gold vase, a stone tiara, a mosaic tile. He then waved Cameron over. She walked up to him and he unclipped the thin charm necklace from around her neck. "That's all of them," he said as he counted. He waved his hands over them and said, "Arjie," and the items were surrounded by soft white light. When it cleared, the table held a black diary, a pile of snake skin, a cup, a silver diadem, a gold ring with a jet black stone setting, and a locket. Isaac walked over to Doreen's fireplace. "Vurcano," he said and the fireplace roared to life producing what looked like a swirling ball of lava. He tossed in the diary and snake skin into it. He then perched on the couch near Piye and gave him the ring. "Can you please remove the stone?" Which he did and handed both back to him. Isaac took the stone and put it in his pocket, tossing the ring into the fire along with the locket. They all watched the items dissolve, disappearing into the red undulating waves. "Here you go, Lu. Say thanks to Helena," he spoke while giving Luna the last two items. "And see if the Fat Friar wants the cup." She nodded while taking the items. He then cancelled the fire and went back to sitting on Fred.

"Is anyone going to explain any of that? Where did they all come from?" asked Osiris confused.

Luna shook her head. "I'm so disappointed," she pouted. "You blinked and missed it? Didn't you?" she accused. "I gave everyone ample warning. You should have paid better attention to the film set-up. Everything was there."

"What film set-up?" asked Remus.

"Tsk, tsk, not you too," she chastised. "They're called easter eggs. Isaac let me place them around my set after he destroyed them, of course. If you had been paying attention all along, and not focusing on the popcorn and box of maltesers in your hands, then you would have noticed them all over my elaborate…"

"And definitely confusing," said Fred.

"And totally _not_ confusing," Luna corrected, "big-budget independent film. I did an amazing job. I deserve international awards for my original screenplay and production design. Admit it. Flawless plot arch. I slowed down where needed and fast-forwarded to all the really important bits. A tragic childhood, finding a happy home, discovering love, reuniting with friends thought lost, emerging as a butterfly at the end of a long and painful spiritual journey, conspiring secretly to reach the climax of killing a foe. The sex scenes were a nice touch, if I say so myself, you know for date nights and such. Or for inspiration," she shrugged. "What else do you need? It was perfect. Definitely better than _Pulp Fiction_ and _Interview with the Vampire_."

"Alright, I guess you're right," conceded Fred. Luna kissed him on the cheek and patted his head.

"Plus," she continued, "I think Isaac deserves a BAFTA for his acting skills." She turned to him. "I'm glad that I cast you to play yourself in my film. The range of emotion in that final scene." She inhales sharply. "You really got me there," she said pointing at her own heart. "You delivered his judgement with such heartlessness yet so full of passion; and watching him take his last breath, oh - masterful." She turned to the others with a dreamy look on her face. "The credits start to roll as a solitary glistening tear cascades down his face while Evan is still holding him. Yeah, that's my final shot." She wipes away imaginary tears and shakes her head and looks at Isaac again. "I mean, the range of emotions that you showed me throughout the whole film was simply inspiring. But that ending, that was absolutely sublime. Best Actor in a Leading Role, ladies and gentleman!" She started clapping loudly and the others joined in.

"Thank you everyone," Isaac replied as he took a bow. "Firstly, I would like to thank the Academy…" and Luna hit him with a piece of burnt cake.

"I also think it's romantic that he seduced and murdered someone for bullying us," Fred said to Luna as he helped brush the crumbs off Isaac. He then turned to him. "You really know how to make a guy feel truly loved," and he pulled Isaac into a searing kiss. The others stared, giving them impressed looks as it was getting hot and heavy very quickly. Luna cheered them on.

"Is it just me? Or are those three off their rocker?" asked Cameron from her corner next to Piye. He looked at her questioningly. "Don't give me that look. We were all there."

"Well, yes, we all asked to be there, front row seats as you would," said Piye, not seeing the problem.

"I know that, but Snape wasn't inside the system the entire time. In the very end..."

"The grand finale, as the moon-child likes to call it," added Piye.

"Yes, yes," Cameron rushed. "The grand finale. Isaac woke him up. Held him, caressed him, kissed him and then killed him!" Piye nodded along. "What happened to good-old-fashion chocolates and flowers to show affection?" asked Cameron in exasperation.

"It goes to show," said Luna, "that true romance isn't really dead. Just the surprise I need for the post-credit scene. A great message for my audience to take home. I'm sure they wouldn't see it coming." Then she started humming.

Laughter rang out throughout the sitting room but once they calmed down they all joined her in singing:

" _Everybody's talkin at me, I don't hear a word they're saying, only the echoes of my mind. People stopping, staring, I can't see their faces, only the shadows of their eyes..."_

* * *

More A/N:

1\. _Pulp Fiction_ and _Interview with the Vampir_ e won BAFTA awards in 1995 for best original screenplay and best production design respectively.

2\. The song at the very end is "Everybody's Talkin'" by Harry Nilsson. It's best known for being featured in the 1969 movie _Midnight Cowboy._ The movie portrays the unlikely companionship and drama between two drifters. Notable for being the first and only X-rated film of its time. Anyway, one of the protagonists is a dishwasher who quits his job and becomes a high paid gigolo; the movie title means a male hustler. The movie makes a statement about those living a marginalized existence both outside and within the venomous American class system. Those that go unnoticed. Those that live in the shadows. In the final scene (SPOILER ALERT WARNING WARNING WARNED) one of them dies while they're riding a bus towards what they hoped would be a better tomorrow. The other one is obviously shaken. Finding nothing else he can do, with eyes filled with tears, he puts his arms around his dead friend and holds him.

3\. You win the super-duper Triple Brownie Point if you noticed the game of 'I Spy A Horcrux' that I started in Chapter 4. The winner gets to name a character in one of my future stories or add a silly line for someone to say.

Foreign words:

-Arjie - means to turn back in arabic.

-Vurcano - Sicilian for volcano.

 **-THE END OF SHADOW WALKER-**

 _"Life's like a movie. Write your own ending. Keep believing. Keep pretending. We've done just what we set out to do. Thanks to the lovers, the dreamers, and you." - The Muppet Movie (Kermit in the Finale)._


End file.
